Story of a neighbour
by Mariclast
Summary: Si ya de por sí la vida en la escuela Grand Line era revoltosa, con la llegada del viejo amigo de Zoro, Luffy, la misma, lo sería aún más. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 1: Compañeros.

La chica de cabello corto y naranja soltó un suspiro largo y profundo que demostraba su cansancio de siempre, se colocó las manos en la cintura y volteó hacia su compañero recostado a una columna de la estación de trenes. Él no pudo notarlo hasta que ella se giró hacia él, pero estaba enojada y eso solo significa una cosa: problemas-para él-.

¿Q-Qué pasa? -dijo Zoro alarmado.

Nami no le dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió con una falsa sonrisa tras la cual ocultaba su enojo y volvió a su posición inicial. Aunque probablemente fuera una ilusión suya, a Zoro le pareció ver las llamas del infierno llameando detrás de ella.

E-En serio, ¿qué pasa? -volvió a preguntar, él aire a su alrededor era demasiado tenso como para soportarlo.

NO, NADA-le respondió ella sin cambiar su expresión.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos en silencio y nada pasaba, entonces, por fin, la bomba atómica femenina juvenil naranja conocida por Nami explotó.

¿¡PERO DONDE DIABLOS SE HA METIDO ESE IDIOTA!?-gritó a mas no poder sorprendiendo a los ambulantes que pasaban por ahí que al encontrarse todos con la mirada fulminante de la misma hicieron como si no hubieran visto y nada hubiera pasado.

Ah, era eso…-resopló Zoro.

¿¡Cómo que ESO Zoro!? -se le volvió hecha una furia-¡Llevamos esperando una hora por él, sabes! ¡UNA HORA!

Venga ya, que no es para tanto-la alejó un poco de sí-Tenemos un permiso por parte del director. Hoy podemos faltar a clases, no entiendo por qué te pones así.

Bajando su tono de voz, pero no tranquilizándose por completo, Nami lo jaló de la oreja.

A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un montón de cosas que hacer-dijo refunfuñado y por fin lo soltó.

Zoro suspiró hostigado.

Pues no hubieras venido, …para recogerlo a él yo basto y me sobro-agregó.

Ella lo volvió a jalar de la oreja.

¿Quién es tu chofer? -preguntó indignada.

Él no respondió, solo murmuró molesto.

¿QUIÉN-ES-TU-CHOFER? -le repitió.

…Tú…-respondió fastidiado.

Bien dicho-lo soltó.

Zoro siguió murmurando molesto, entre todos le habían asignado a Nami como ¨chofer¨ para evitar que él no se perdiera en los caminos. Había sido algo forzado y las personalidades de los dos amigos chocaban entre sí, por lo que su día a día era una cadena de peleas las cuales al final siempre las ganaba ella y hoy, no fue la excepción.

Ahhh…-volvió a suspirar cansada la pelinaranja-…Sin embargo, en verdad, ¿dónde diablos se habrá metido tu amigo, eh, Zoro?

No lo sé…-respondió-…pero te puedo asegurar que esté donde esté…se habrá metido en problemas.

Nami solo dijo un simple ¨ ¿ah? ¨ y en ese justo momento, como si el mundo los hubiera escuchado, vieron como el jefe del restaurante del frente sacaba a patadas, maldiciones y de una manera muy brusca a un joven que Zoro enseguida reconoció.

¡LUFFY! -exclamó.

Oh, ¡Zoro! -dijo este girándose al reconocerle la voz- ¡Hace como un año que no te veía! ¿Qué tal estás? –expresó sonriendo, olvidándose por completo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Yo bien, pero…-volvió a mirar hacia el hombre que había sacado a su amigo-…parece que tú ya estás en problemas-una gota le recorrió la nuca, hasta él mismo se sorprendía de lo acertadas que eran sus predicciones.

¿CONOCES A ESTE MUERTO DE HAMBRE? –preguntó molesto el hombre.

Ah…sí-respondió Zoro.

¡PUES PÁGEME LA COMIDA QUE SE HA COMIDO! -gritó extendiendo la mano en orden de sus palabras.

La gota apareció de nuevo.

Otra vez lo mismo Luffy…-expresó medio fastidiado y su amigo solo rio con su característica risa de Shishishii.

El dueño le pasó la cuenta a Zoro y este se quedó con los ojos abiertos como búho.

E-Esto…N-Nami…-la llamó tartamudeando un poco.

¿QUÉ? -dijo secamente ella.

… ¿m-me prestas dinero? ...-pidió a duras penas.

Suspiró-Me lo devuelves con intereses eh-expresó y le pasó el dinero.

Entre los dos-Zoro y Nami-pagaron la cuenta, logrando calmar la situación.

El joven de cabello negro, con una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho y un característico sombrero de paja colgándole del cuello y que respondía al nombre de Luffy, se paró, sacudió un poco sus pantalones y quedó frente a sus compañeros con una innegable sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios.

¡UY GRACIAS, por un momento creí que me mataría Jajaja! –dijo riendo feliz y aliviado.

Zoro y Nami compartieron una mirada, llevaron a cabo una conversación de pensamientos.

¨Sé nota que es tu amigo Zoro, sois igual de despreocupados¨-pensó Nami.

¨¡NO NOS COMPARES, YO NO SOY ASÍ!¨-pensó Zoro en respuesta.

Por cierto, Zoro…-le llamó la atención-…ella es…

Ah, ella es Nami-la señaló-Es una compañera del dormitorio-y ella saludó.

Nami, él es Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy-lo presentó-Mi amigo y vecino-agregó.

Luffy y Nami se dieron un pequeño saludo, uno demasiado jovial a la vista de ella. Aquel chico era demasiado amistoso incluso con los extraños.

No tardaron mucho en salir pitando, literalmente, de la estación-Nami ya había comenzado a torturar a los demás con su particular estilo de conducción-.

¿Tú tienes ya licencia de conducir? -preguntó Luffy sentado en el asiento trasero.

No, pero mientras los policías no sepan eso estaremos bien-respondió ella mirándole con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces, pisó fuerte el acelerador y salieron como una bala roja del estacionamiento. Después de coger un montón de curvas cerradas y algún que otro bache en medio del rápido rodeo del pobre automóvil rojo, los tres jóvenes adolescentes llegaron al destino.

Situación: Nami-normal como siempre, creyendo haber hecho el mejor trabajo como conductora. Luffy-alegre, emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos pidiendo desesperadamente otra vuelta en la ¨montaña rusa¨. Zoro-apunto de potar el desayuno.

¨Nami…un día de estos…juro que te mato¨-se pensó el peliverde mirando a la pelinaranja todavía algo mareado.

No te quejes. Yo conduzco, ¡yo mando! -dijo medio molesta como respondiendo al pensamiento de Zoro- ¡Venga ya, no seas marica y levántate que tenemos que ir a la escuela!

Nami lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, y Zoro, ahora un poco mejor, la siguió junto con Luffy por el camino hacia la escuela.

Por cierto, Luffy, ¿cómo están Ace y los demás? -le preguntó.

Ah, todos están bien. Ace todavía anda como loco buscándose una novia, pero incluso con la ayuda de Sabo no está logrando nada. Shanks y Makino siguen igual que siempre, y Coby sigue entrenando donde el abuelo-contó este.

La conversación fue poca, porque al momento llegaron a ver frente a sí la edificación de la escuela Grand Line las cuales a primera vista imponían por su tamaño.

Venga, dejen de estar parados con cara de idiotas-llamó Nami-Luffy, tú te vienes conmigo para mostrarte las instalaciones y tú Zoro, deberías irte ya al entrenamiento del club de kendo.

¡Ah es verdad! -exclamó- ¡Nos vemos luego Luffy! -empezó a correr apresurado.

¡Que es para el otro lado! -le redirigió Nami.

Él paró en seco y cambió de dirección.

¡ESO YA LO SABÍA! -se justificó avergonzado.

Y así, se fue corriendo hacia lo que suponía era el camino correcto hacia el gimnasio. Como todos los días, seguramente llegaría tarde.

Bueno, pues empecemos el recorrido-le dijo volviéndose hacia él.

Por el camino que siguieron-diferente al de Zoro-llegaron a la cancha de fútbol, donde el equipo de la escuela jugaba un partido algo desigual. Vieron a un joven rubio esquivar elegante y eficientemente a sus rivales del equipo dando sin más preámbulos el gol ganador del partido.

Al grito de GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, el rubio hizo una pose de victoria que le quedó genial con su porte. Después su mirada se dirigió a las gradas y al mínimo segundo, perdió todo ese aire de genialidad que le rodeaba.

¡Nami-swan! ¿Pudiste ver mi golazo? -dijo el rubio sacudiéndose idiotamente, con corazones en los ojos y otros saliéndole alrededor.

Una gota le recorrió la sien a Nami.

Ah, Sanji-kun…-murmuró suspirando cansada.

Enseguida Sanji llegó a donde ellos y nada más encontrarse con la presencia de Luffy, dijo:

Eh, ¿y este quién es? -en un tono siniestro.

El amigo de Zoro que llegaba hoy. Se llama Luffy-le respondió Nami.

Oh, ¿en serio? -cambio el tono a uno más relajado-Pues hola, yo soy Sanji-le extendió la mano y Luffy la estrechó en correspondencia al saludo.

Perdóname eh, por un momento pensé que eras un chaval entrometido de esos que quieren ligar con Nami-san-agregó algo apenado de sí mismo.

Siempre piensas lo mismo-le regaño Nami y él solo soltó una risa cómplice con una buena sonrisa de acompañamiento.

Luffy se les quedó viendo un momento, pensó-para que decimos mentiras, en realidad no pensó-y luego preguntó sin reparos:

¿Ustedes son novios? -su cara demostraba completa inocencia.

¡SÍ!-dijo Sanji contento y con muchos corazones.

¡NO!-protestó a la vez Nami con mala cara y fuego detrás.

Confundido y algo atemorizado por la expresión de Nami, Luffy dio un paso atrás. Sanji le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro.

Para ser amigo del marimo de mierda me has caído muy bien Luffy-expresó muy alegre.

Nami aún con cara de pocos amigos, tomó a Luffy por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró a la siguiente ubicación, despidiéndose de Sanji de muy mala gana.

Entraron en las instalaciones internas de la escuela. Vieron desde afuera de las aulas a los alumnos que en ese momento recibían clases y caminando por la infinidad de pasillos llegaron a la biblioteca.

En su entrada, se encontraron con que el escritorio de la bibliotecaria estaba vacío.

¿A dónde habrá ido? -se preguntó Nami

¿Quién? -pregunta de oro.

La profesora Robin, la bibliotecaria-respondió.

…O sea yo…-escucharon ambos decir a una voz a sus espaldas.

Un susto se llevó.

¡ROBIN!-protestó Nami.

¿Me llamabas? -dijo la bibliotecaria con una media sonrisa y su característica serenidad burlona.

¡Deberías dejar ese mal gusto por asustar a la gente! -le replicó avergonzada de su propio susto.

Trataré-respondió, Nami descodificó esto como un: ¨lo siento, no pienso dejar de hacerlo¨.

Por cierto, este chico es…-comenzó a inquirir la morena.

Sí, es Luffy, el amigo de Zoro-comentó aún algo molesta.

¡Hey Hola! -saludó el nuevo.

Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Nico Robin, la bibliotecaria. Si necesitas pedir prestado un libro o estudiar alguna materia en específico, solo tienes que venir a verme aquí a la biblioteca-expresó elegante.

¡Ah! -respondió enérgico y la profesora sonrió a combinación.

Por cierto, profesora Robin, ¿Chopper está por aquí? -llamó su atención.

Está donde siempre Nami-dijo y volvió a su puesto.

Vale, gracias. Venga, vamos Luffy, sígueme-le recogió, esta vez por el antebrazo y se adentraron entre la multitud de libreros.

Luffy siguió las direcciones dadas por Nami como si él se tratara de un perro obediente y llegaron así a la sección de medicina.

La sección de medicina era una de las más grandes de toda la escuela, contenía una diversa variedad de libros médicos de los cuales Chopper nunca había llegado a tener en su casa, por eso, frecuentaba esta sección de la biblioteca todos los días. Allí lo encontraron, inmerso en sus estudios.

A Luffy le pareció curioso el hecho de que aquel chico oculto a primera vista entre una enorme montaña de títulos de medicina fuera la viva imagen de un niño pequeño de corto cabello caramelo y un particular sombrerito con agregado de cuernos.

¿Un mapache? -soltó sin más.

¡SOY UN RENO!-explicó enojado este, quien lo había oído. Era una de las más frecuentes y más molestas comparaciones que las personas hacían sobre su sombrero con cuernos y demás.

Por culpa de la sorpresiva gritería, uno de los pequeños pilares de sus libros terminó cayendo al suelo.

Nami le dio un pellizco a Luffy en castigo por lo que había hecho y Robin les dio una advertencia de silencio en su camino por la escena.

Perdona, Chopper. Este chico es nuevo-se disculpó maltratando ligeramente al pobre ingenuo.

¿Un nuevo? -dijo.

Sí, soy Luffy. ¿Y tú? -se le presentó escapado de Nami.

Y-Yo soy Chopper-correspondió tímidamente a la presentación.

Luffy miró un poco el libro que hasta hace un momento Chopper se encontraba leyendo y después de todo, no entendía nada-desde el título hasta el texto-.

Ummm, sí que lees unos libros muy difíciles-comentó casi fundiéndose el cerebro buscando dentro de su diccionario mental el significado de la palabra neoplasia.

Chopper quiere ser doctor, como sus abuelos, y para ello, pasa mucho tiempo aquí en la biblioteca-le explicó Nami.

Oh, sí que te estás esforzando eh-le apoyo con una buena sonrisa de su marca registrada.

E-El que me digas eso... ¡no me hace feliz, cabrón! -respondió de una manera pésima para ocultar su felicidad, su cuerpito bailaba ligeramente como si del ula-ula se tratara.

Luego de una discreta despedida, ambos siguieron su camino. Esta vez tocaba pasar por las instalaciones exteriores.

A la tranquilidad del momento, resonó un tiro repentino.

¿¡Pero qué diablos!?-exclamó Luffy, más sorprendido que alarmado.

¡Ey, no te preocupes! -le señaló hacia un cartel.

¨Área de práctica de tiro con pistola¨-leyó.

Exactamente, por aquí es normal escuchar los tiros. Pero se supone que ya había acabado el entrenamiento de los de tiro-dijo algo extrañada. Después lo volvió a pensar un poco y halló la respuesta-Ah, seguro debe ser él.

¿Él quién? -otra vez pregunta de oro.

Ya lo verás, ¡ven, es por aquí! -apresuró su paso y lo llevó hasta el área en específico.

Se infiltraron en el área de práctica de tiro con pistola. Allí, se encontraba practicando en solitario y sumamente concentrado en su entrenamiento, un moreno algo flacucho. Cada uno de sus tiros, daba directamente en el centro de la diana.

WOW, ES INCREÍBLE-se maravilló con la puntería del desconocido.

Ciertamente, es increíble cómo sigue practicando hasta tan tarde-resopló Nami.

¿Ah, lo conoces? –preguntó.

Luffy, te presento al capitán del equipo de tiro: Usopp-le presentó fingiendo solemnidad cuando en realidad lo hacía burlona.

¿Usopp? -le resonó su nombre.

¿¡USOPP!?-luego de varios minutos con su cerebro ido y Nami haciéndole el: ¨Tierra llamando a Luffy, aquí Nami¨, el estruendo de llamar al nombre del otro fue lo primero en salir-esto causó a Nami un pequeño susto-.

Dicha llamada sorpresa tan repentina y estrepitosa hizo que el mismo fallara el último tiro, chocando este con la pared blindada de la sala y haciéndolo rebotar un par de veces escandalosa y tenebrosamente hasta por fin terminar inerte en el suelo.

¿¡PERO QUÉ-!? ¿¡QUÉ- ¿¡QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ!?-empezó a pregonar asustado el tirador.

¡EL HIJO DE YASOPP! -exclamó.

¿E-Eh? -dicha afirmación hizo al moreno cambiar la expresión asustadiza por una sorprendida y algo confundida- ¡P-Párate ahí un momento, tú-tú… ¿conoces a mi padre?

¡Pues claro, Shanks y él son muy amigos! ¡Él me ha hablado mucho de ti! -se explicó este con alegría, estaba contento de conocer por fin al tan hablado Usopp de Yasopp.

¿¡En serio!?-prosiguió enérgico Usopp y así entre ellos dos iniciaron una pequeña y animosa tertulia, había mucho que contarse con ese otro desconocido conocido.

Ejem-tosió Nami algunos minutos después- ¿Molesto? -comentó sarcástica.

¡Ah- ¡Oh, perdón Nami! -dijeron ambos volviéndose hacia ella.

Ya va siendo hora de que volvamos al dormitorio-detalló mirando su reloj- ¿Vienes Usopp?

Nah, voy a quedarme un poco más entrenando-respondió recogiendo la caída pistola.

Vale, ¡no llegues tarde a la cena! -exclamó.

¡Nos vemos luego! -se despidió el otro.

En el camino exterior, Nami fijó una mirada curiosa sobre Luffy. Era intrigante esa habilidad especial que tenía el chico para llevarse bien con todo el mundo y que encima se le pudiera tratar con toda la confianza y simpleza del mundo, cosa que en cambio no pasó cuando ella conoció a Zoro.

Suspiró ligeramente y pensó: pues claro, incluso los mejores amigos no se parecen…

Llegaron inmediatamente al dormitorio que les correspondían. El mismo estaba apartado de otros dormitorios por causa de un pequeño arreglo estructural dado por orden del director de la escuela.

A primera vista todo lucía simple, pero en realidad guardaba más grandeza y comodidad de la que aparentaba. En un minuto parados allí en frente, vieron llegar una larga limosina. De ella, se bajó una hermosa señorita de cabellos azul claro recogidos en una cola de caballo algo larga.

¡Ah, Vivi! -saltó Nami al saludo.

¡Nami! -ambas intercambiaron un pequeño abrazo.

Y…Luffy, ¿verdad? –continuó, notando al morocho e inquiriendo su identidad como el nuevo alumno.

¡Sí, soy yo! -afirmó.

Yo soy Vivi, Nefertari Vivi-se presentó afable pero educada.

La hija del director, por cierto-comentó Nami punteándola cómica.

¡Nami! -protestó apenada la chica, no quería presumir de su estatus ni tampoco incomodar a los demás por ello.

Dejando a un lado el choteo, la jovencita de cabellos azulosos prosiguió con un…

-Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, Luffy.

Y por respuesta recibió un…

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

Con una sonrisa tan cautivadora que ambas chicas no pudieron evitar corresponderla. Ese sería inicio de toda una historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 2: El apagón.

Luffy había terminado de desempacar sus cosas. Tal y como le había dicho Nami, se ubicó en el mismo apartamento que Zoro: el 1B. Según lo que le habían dicho, Vivi y Nami convivían en el 2B, Usopp vivía solo en el 3B, Sanji en el 4B y Chopper en el 5B. Hasta ahora, las únicas que tenían compañera de habitación eran ellas dos solamente, pero con su llegada, ahora serían dos. Cada habitación era aceptable para dos alumnos, pero obviamente Zoro y Sanji no pegaban ambos en una-hubieran estado peleando tanto que la romperían-y, por otro lado, Chopper quería demostrar algo de madurez al dormir solo, por eso la formación era así.

\- ¡Ah, es cierto! –la pelinaranja recordó algo muy importante-Todavía hay alguien que no te he presentado.

\- ¿A quién?

-Vivi, ¿sabes si el profesor Brook está?

-Según la casera todavía no ha regresado.

-Bueno, cuando regrese te lo presentaré. Ahora lo más importante es...

El estómago de Luffy gruño fuertemente.

\- ¡HORA DE LA COMER! -exclamó.

Nami suspiró.

\- (Es tan liberal como Zoro)

-Venga, vamos, tienes que probar la comida de Sanji.

\- ¿Sanji sabe cocinar?

-Es como tener al mejor cocinero del mundo-elogió a este con un gesto de aprobación.

Luffy se emocionó con esto.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a probarla!

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Luffy había salido pitando hacia el comedor del dormitorio.

\- (Sin duda, es un chico muy liberal)-volvió a pensar.

Siempre se andaba preguntando por qué razón ella terminaba entre tantos locos, sin considerarse a ella misma loca también.

Sanji los sintió llegar, en parte, porque Luffy había llegado de la manera más estrepitosa posible, pidiendo carne para cenar.

-Ey, Nadie comerá nada hasta que no estén todos en la mesa-profirió el jefe cocinero.

A Luffy no le gustaba esperar, pero era algo inevitable: comer todos juntos en el comedor, era una de las reglas principales del dormitorio. Por suerte para él, estaban ya ubicados: Chopper, Usopp y Zoro, además, se les incorporaban Nami, Vivi y él. Entonces, ¿quién faltaba? ¿Sería acaso ese tal profesor Brook del que Nami se le había olvidado presentarle?

\- (Tal vez...si solo tomo un pedazo de carne...)

Se disponía a tomar una ¨pequeña¨-mentira-comida a escondidas, pero cuando abrió la puerta del refrigerador, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

\- ¡Ey! ¿¡Qué pasó!?-exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¿¡Oh, en serio!? ¿¡Tenía que venir un apagón justo a esta hora de la noche!? ¡Yo todavía no he terminado de cocinar! -se quejó el cocinero mutilando el aire.

\- ¡Vale, todo el mundo quédese quieto, especialmente tú Zoro! -mandó Nami.

-Hm...-se molestó este.

-Uy, no veo nada de nada-la señorita giró hacia ambos lados la vista y ni la mínima luminosidad encontraba.

\- ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene una linterna o algo parecido? -preguntó desubicada la pelinaranja desde su puesto.

\- ¡Yo, Nami-san! Ahora mismo la voy a buscar-Sanji se fue alumbrando el camino con la luz del celular y en su camino, vio la sombra de la figura de Luffy frente al refrigerador- ¡Oye tú, cierra eso o te vas a quedar sin cena!

Asustado por la amenaza de no poder cenar, Luffy alejó sus manos de la puerta y trató de sentarse en la mesa.

\- ¡AUCHHH! ¡Me han pisado!

-Ay, perdón-se disculpó este con Chopper-Sin embargo, ¿por qué se habrá ido la luz, así como así?

-Es que hay un pequeño problema con el sistema de cableado del edificio-respondió Vivi.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo arreglan?

\- ¿Ves a alguien capaz de eso? -señaló en la oscuridad-Estamos esperando por el electricista que se supone que iba a mandar papá.

\- ¡Ya regresé con las linternas! Tengan, Nami-san, Vivi-chan.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y nosotros? -protestaron los demás.

-Ustedes se quedan a oscuras un rato.

\- ¿¡Ahhhhhhh!?

-No tienen que ponerse así, chicos-aclaró Nami-con estas dos lámparas y la luz de los celulares, bastará para un buen tiempo.

El estómago de Luffy retumbó.

-Ugh, tengo mucha hambre.

-Se te nota, pero ahora mismo no puedo preparar nada entre esta oscuridad. De hecho, eres muy raro como para estar pensando en comida en un momento como este-quejó impotente el rubio.

-Ciertamente, pero no es tan raro, si tomamos en cuenta que es amigo de...-fue diciendo Nami y todos giraron las luces hacia peli verde espadachín.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡No me apunten con tantas luces! -replicó este molesto mientras se tapaba un poco la luz con una de sus manos.

-Bueno-retomando su asiento original y estirándose un poco, Nami prosiguió- ¿Qué tal si conversamos un poco hasta que regrese la corriente?

\- ¡Oh, eso no estaría mal! -apoyó Vivi.

\- ¡YO, ¡YO, ¡YO, ¡AQUÍ, ¡AQUÍ, AQUÍ! -les llamó emocionado Sanji.

\- ¿Sí, Sanji-kun?

-Tengo la idea para un juego. ¿Quién se anima a jugar?

Entre los siete, resaltaron las voces de tres jugadores. Obviamente perdían por mayoría, ¿pero qué mejor idea se les ocurriría en medio de esa situación?

-Pues adelante, explica cómo es el juego, Sanji-kun.

-Bien-dijo victorioso-Primero que nada: ponemos esta linterna en el medio de la mesa, para que así todos recibamos la luz uniformemente. Y de segundo-tomó prestada la segunda luz de manos de Nami-esta linterna la vamos rotando entre nosotros.

\- ¿Rotárnosla? ¿Con qué objetivo? -preguntó intrigado el menor.

-El que tiene la linterna, apunta hacia una de las demás personas entre nosotros y le hace una pregunta que tiene que responder sí o sí.

\- ¡Ah, como en un interrogatorio! -comprendió este.

-Uy, tengo un mal presentimiento…-presintió el moreno cuando le corrió un escalofrío.

\- ¡Ja, ja, parece divertido! -exclamó Luffy.

\- ¡Que juego más aburrido! Se nota que tienes segundas intenciones, cocinerillo de mierda.

\- ¡Calla marimo! -se enfadó con él, pero lo cierto era que este tenía razón- ¿Y bien? Nami-san, Vivi-chan, ¿quieren jugar?

-Este juego suena como muy rastrero... ¡ME GUSTA! –Nami río pícaramente, pues ya tenía pensado la víctima que mataría a preguntas cuando ya fuera su turno.

-Ummm...-la señorita se quedó pensando-Sanji-san...

\- ¿Sí, Vivi-chan?

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no responde la pregunta?

-Fácil, ¡se queda sin postre!

¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –protestó la peña.

-Hm, yo no pienso jugar-bufó Zoro.

-Oye, no es que mi importe, pero si tú no participas te dejo sin sake por una semana, marimo.

\- ¡Ey, cocinerillo, eso no se vale! –inmediatamente reprendió este enfadado.

Sanji le sacó la lengua y dijo:

-Mientras yo sea el encargado de las comidas del dormitorio B, vale.

-Maldito...-gruñó a regaña dientes.

Y así empezó el juego. El primer turno le tocó a Vivi, quien apuntó la linterna a Zoro.

-Zoro-san, te llevas muy bien con Tashigi del Consejo Disciplinario, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso estás saliendo con ella?

\- ¿¡AHHHHHHH!?-se alarmó este hasta el punto de casi caerse de su silla.

-Bien hecho, Vivi-Nami le levantó el pulgar en señal de BUEN TRABAJO. Después de todo, a las chicas les gusta chismear de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Tashigi? –a Luffy le resultó familiar ese nombre.

\- ¿La conoces? -preguntó Vivi.

-Si más lo recuerdo, Tashigi es el nombre de la hermana menor de Kuina-recordó.

¿Eh, de quién hablas? -preguntaron los cinco curiosos.

\- ¡Espera Luffy, no lo digas…! –salió Zoro a tratar de detenerlo, pero muy tarde…

-De la ex-novia de Zoro-respondió claramente.

¿¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? –se oyó el estrépito en toda el área circular y cuadrada.

-Tsch, Luffy, maldito.

\- ¿Ah, no lo sabían? -dijo extrañado.

-No, no teníamos ni idea-empezó Nami.

-Quién diría que Roronoa Zoro, el tipo más frío de toda la escuela, había tenido novia-continuó Vivi.

-De verdad que uno no se lo espera, mucho menos cuando convives con él-terminó Nami mirando de reojo a su irritado compañero.

-Oh, ¿pasa algo Sanji? -preguntó Usopp al verle irradiar a este una furiosa aura asesina.

\- ¿¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL CABEZA DE LECHUGA HAYA TENIDO NOVIA Y YO SIGO ESTANDO SOLTERO!?-señaló extremadamente inconforme.

WOW, Sanji está enojado-afirmaron cómicamente Usopp y Chopper.

\- ¡Ya pasemos al siguiente! -insistió hostigado el peliverde.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! -recordó la peliceleste.

-Si es la hermana de su ex-novia, es obvio que no querría estar con ella-punteó la pelinaranja.

Pero entonces, las dos chicas se lo volvieron a pensar.

¿En serio no estás saliendo con ella? –ambas indagaron a coro.

-¡QUE NO!-respondió molesto.

El próximo con la linterna, fue Sanji.

-Bien, aprovechando la ocasión...Vivi-chan-la llamó coqueto- ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

-Oh no, aquí vamos otra vez-dijo Nami fastidiada.

-Sanji, ¿qué no te habías rendido? -siguió Usopp.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Luffy, no entendía el comportamiento de los demás ante esa pregunta formulada por Sanji.

-Verás, lo que pasa es que Sanji está enamorado de Vivi-respondió Chopper.

-Por lo que el año pasado se le confesó...-contó Usopp.

-...y ella lo rechazó-y terminó Nami.

-Se supone que se había rendido después de eso-suspiró cansado su amigo moreno-pero si se lo está volviendo a preguntar, es que todavía no se ha rendido del todo.

-Qué tipo más irritante.

-¡CÁLLATE, CABEZA DE MARIMO!-gritó-Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta, Vivi-chan?

-Lo siento, Sanji-san. Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma-le dijo apenada la peliceleste.

-Awwwww, que lástima...-suspiró miserable.

La linterna pasó entonces a las manos de Nami y al momento de tenerla, liberó un aura maliciosa y siniestra. Todos temieron por su vida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta les haría Nami para dejarlos en ridículo?

-Je, je, je. Ya que tengo el poder en mis manos, voy a resolver una cuestión que me ha estado intrigando mucho desde el año pasado.

Dirigió la luz hacia el moreno.

-Usopp...

\- ¿¡S- ¿¡Sí!?…-tartamudeo extremadamente nervioso. Cuando Nami tiene el control de esta clase de situaciones, no pasará nada bueno: para uno mismo.

-...El año pasado, cuando no pudiste participar en las Olimpiadas Escolares y tuviste que quedarte descansando por tres semanas, te llegó un paquete por correo, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, uno que tenía forma de estrella.

-S-SÍ... ¿Q-Q-Qué pasa con eso? -preguntó asustado.

-Ese paquete, antes de que llegara a tus manos, pude comprobar que era una caja de chocolates.

\- ¿Una caja de chocolates? ¿Para ¨este¨? –señaló Sanji.

-Nami-san, ¿en serio pasó algo como eso el año pasado? -inquirió Vivi.

-Yo no noté nada extraño en el correo-terminó por comentar Chopper.

-Eso fue porque él se los llevó a su habitación antes que nadie pudiera verlos. Excepto yo, claro-contó pícaramente la culpable.

\- ¡EY NAMI! ¿¡QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA REBUSCAR ENTRE LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS!?-le replicó molesto- ¡Eso se llama invadir la privacidad! ¿¡Sabes!?

-Sí, sí, como sea que se llame-no le importaron las críticas de este-En fin, aquel día, noté en la caja el nombre de una persona, una tal: KAYA.

Usopp se sobresaltó y tragó en seco, ¿hasta qué punto podía llegar la intromisión de Nami? Más que tener miedo por el hecho de que le había rebuscado entre sus cosas, tenía miedo por la pregunta que sabía que se le avecinaba.

-Así que… ¿quién es esa chica llamada Kaya? ¿Acaso es tu novia? -preguntó muy ladina apuntándole cada vez más con la luz de la linterna.

-Ahhh…ya sabía yo que ibas a peguntar eso...-suspiró fastidiado.

-Entonces, ¡no me equivoco! ¿¡VERDAD!? ¡La tal Kaya es tu novia! -exclamó emocionada casi saltando de la silla.

\- ¿¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? ¡NO JODAS! ¿¡HASTA EL NARIZOTAS TIENE NOVIA!? ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!? ¿¡UNA CONSPIRACIÓN EN MI CONTRA!?-protestó Sanji sumamente enfadado, no podía tolerar tal idea.

-¡NO ES MI NOVIA!-le respondió.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Pues entonces qué es? -se le acercó la pelinaranja, por un lado.

-Sí, responde-y el cocinero por el otro.

-Ahhh-suspiró cansado-Es mi amiga de la infancia, ¿OK?

¿EN SERIO? -dijeron Sanji y Nami, dudando de que de verdad fuera solo eso.

-EN SERIO-respondió mortificado por la insistencia de sus amigos.

La linterna iba a pasarse a las manos de Zoro, cuando de repente, sonó un estruendo.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué fue eso? -tembló la voz a Nami.

-No lo sé-dijo seca e indiferente Zoro.

-B-B-Bien, u-ustedes chicos, salgan a investigar.

\- ¿¡EH!?¿¡Y POR QUÉ!?

-¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

Nami sacó a patadas a Zoro, Luffy y Sanji, quienes en plan caza fantasmas, se llevaron consigo una de las dos linternas dispuestos a luchar contra el sospechoso escándalo. En medio de su corta travesía, Luffy chocó contra algo.

\- ¡Ey!

\- ¿Qué pasa Luffy? -se giró el peliverde hacia su amigo.

-No sé por qué, pero creo he chocado contra una pared.

-Am, se supone que ahí no hay ninguna pared-señaló Sanji.

...¡MIRA QUE COMPARARME CON UNA PARED, ¡ERES MUY MALEDUCADO, JOVENCITO!...

Respondió una melodiosa voz en protesta. Luffy se sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?

Zoro y Sanji elevaron la luz de la linterna hacia la figura de dónde provenía aquella voz tan conocida y al revelarse ante ellos, dijeron a coro: Ah, es el profesor Brook.

\- ¿Eh? -lo miró intrigado- ¿Este señor es el profesor Brook?

-Yohohoho, en efecto. Profesor de música de la escuela y segundo a cargo del dormitorio B: Brook, a tu servicio.

-Eh chicos, ¿qué pasa? -salió Nami ante el barullo.

Vio esta la figura iluminada del profesor.

-Ey, ¿Estas son horas para volver, eh, profesor Brook?

-E-Esto…Nami-san...Yo solo estaba...

\- ¡SÍ, ya lo sé! Estaba en el acuario.

\- ¿Acuario? -curioseó Luffy.

-Ah, El profesor Brook se pone a tocar violín en el acuario.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque le gusta.

-Yohohoho, Buenas noches queridos alumnos-saludó al resto de los chicos- ¿Are, otra vez se fue la corriente?

-¡TARDASTE MUCHO EN DARTE CUENTA!-le replicó la dominante muchacha-Pero sí, como puede ver.

-Oh, eso es una lástima. ¿Quieren que toque algo para pasar el rato?

¡BIEN! –vitoreó la peña.

-Pues entonces…-sacó su violín y justo cuando las cuerdas iban a resonar…volvió el brillo al lugar.

-¡VINO LA LUZ!-resonaron las voces del lugar con esta única frase en victoria.

-Uf, ahora sí podemos cenar. ¡Ey, todo el mundo vuelva al comedor! -ordenó el cocinero.

-Esto, ¿y yo qué hago? -se quedó el profe sin tocar la mínima nota.

-Ya nos tocará algo la próxima vez, Brook-sensei-después de unas reconfortantes palmadas en la espalda, Nami le dirigió junto con todos los demás adentro. Ya era hora de poder comer algo, ¿no?

N.A: Quien vive en Latinoamérica y nunca ha experimentado un apagón, ¡no ha tenido infancia! Digo, ¡no ha tenido vida! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 3: Alguien especial.

Habían pasado alrededor de unos tres meses y Luffy se había entremezclado perfectamente entre aquel grupo de compañeros del dormitorio. Cada día era diferente y divertido, eran una divina comedia.

Aquella mañana algo fría de noviembre, Luffy había terminado temprano el entrenamiento y no tenía ganas de volver tan rápido al dormitorio, pues sabía que a estas horas no habría nadie con quien hablar, así que decidió hacerle una visita a Zoro en el gimnasio. Cuando llegó, este estaba haciendo unos estiramientos.

\- ¡Ey Zoro!

-Ah, ¿qué pasa Luffy?

-No, nada, simplemente vengo de visita.

-Vale, pero no me molestes eh.

Él continuó con sus estiramientos y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué te parece el dormitorio?

-¡GENIAL!

-Ja, que bien. Sabía que te ibas a integrar perfectamente entre esta pandilla.

Luffy se quedó callado un segundo, había algo que quería preguntarle.

-Y dime, Zoro, ¿qué piensas de Nami?

\- ¿De Nami? -preguntó confundido, no sabía hacia qué punto su amigo dirigía la conversación con esa pregunta.

\- ¿Te gusta? -soltó el descarado.

\- ¿¡AHHHHHHHH!?-exclamó sorprendido- ¿¡A qué viene esa pregunta!?

-Es que veo que te llevas muy bien con ella.

\- ¿TÚ CREES? -dijo extrañado por ello mientras recordaba la cantidad inmensa de pleitos y discusiones que había tenido con la misma a lo largo de toda su historia incluso desde su misma llegada al dormitorio.

No se odiaban a muerte, pero tampoco podía decirse que fueran tan buenos amigos como otras personas. De hecho, en comparación con los demás miembros del dormitorio, Zoro sería el de menor agrado para Nami. Era un hecho: no se llevaban bien, solo se toleraban por necesidad mutua. Zoro necesitaba un transporte y Nami necesitaba a alguien que le sirviera de guardaespaldas cuando ella se viera en problemas, por lo que Zoro era la víctima ideal para ello.

-Ey Luffy, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nah, es que aquel día, cuando iba a hablar sobre Kuina, trataste de detenerme. Por lo que pensé que no querías que ella lo supiera.

-Hm, ¿por qué debería importarme que Nami sepa o no sobre mi ex-novia?

\- ¿Ah, acaso me equivoqué? ¿Es Vivi quien te gusta entonces? -comentó enredado con la interpretación de los hechos.

-¡QUE NO! ¿¡De dónde sacas esas tonterías!?

-Zoro, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿crees que no puedo saberlo?

\- ¿Saber qué?

-Saber quién te gusta-dijo entre su risita característica.

-L-U-F-F-Y-lo miró fastidiado y le metió un coscorrón.

Zoro continuó con su entrenamiento, tratando de no ser perturbado por las palabras dichas por Luffy, el cual se le quedó mirando. Era la segunda vez que Zoro caía enamorado y él seguía sin saber lo que se sentía. Sus hermanos mayores le molestaban de vez en cuando diciéndole que nunca tendría novia, por eso quería demostrarles lo contrario. Sin embargo, no sabía qué hacer para caer enamorado y por el momento, hasta que cayera, seguiría siendo un niño a la vista de ellos. No le importaba ser un niño, aunque sí le hartara las desventajas de ser uno.

(Por otro lado)

Vivi y Nami habían venido a la biblioteca para hablar con la profesora Robin.

\- ¿Se lo puede creer Robin-sensei? ¡Sanji-kun todavía está detrás de Vivi a pesar de que lo rechazó abiertamente el año pasado! -le contó a ella.

-Bueno, era de esperarse que no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Sí, lo sabemos.

-Sanji-san es un buen chico, pero es…demasiado…

-…Mujeriego-continuó Nami la respuesta de su amiga.

-Es cierto, pero hasta el hombre más mujeriego, se enamora cuando llega la indicada-les dijo la morena con esas palabras dulces de voz madura-Sanji parece estar enamorado de ti de verdad, pues cómo pudiste notar, no ha coqueteado con casi ninguna otra chica.

-Ahora que lo dice…Es verdad…

-Vivi, tú tienes todo el derecho de rechazar a Sanji, pero no estaría mal probar si puedes llegar a amarle como él te ama a ti. ¿Por qué no intentas salir con él? Aunque sea solo una vez.

Vivi guardó silencio. Sanji era muy caballeroso y en cierta forma le atraía, sin embargo, ella todavía dudaba, a causa del recuerdo de cierta persona, un alguien especial. Hacía ya diez años desde que no lo veía, desde aquella separación ante un trágico y terrible accidente. Todo era su culpa, ella pensaba. Sufría de mal de amores, por no poder hacer nada por aquel chico, aquel que le salvó su vida. Ese dolor no lo podía soportar, ¿sería posible que Sanji pudiera curarle su dolor? Valdría la pena intentarlo, pero ella no quería jugar así con los sentimientos del compañero cocinero: él era demasiado importante para ella como para atreverse a darle falsas esperanzas sobre un posible romance entre sí.

Viendo la seriedad con la que Vivi meditaba acerca de ella y Sanji, Nami decidió desviarse un poco del tema principal y le preguntó a la profesora:

-Cambiando de tema, ¿usted ha tenido novio, Robin-sensei?

Ella se estremeció un poco, pues llegaron a sí misma, los recuerdos de un vil hombre, con quien una vez se vio forzada a mantener una relación, la peor de todas las relaciones posibles. Había sido el ex-director de la escuela, en verdad, un tirano cuyo nombre no quisiera recordar.

-Sí, he tenido-respondió secamente.

\- ¿Puede hablarnos sobre él?

Vivi se alarmó por la pregunta de Nami tras poder bajar de su nube de pensamientos embrollados, pues ella era la única en todo el dormitorio que conocía la identidad del ex-novio de la bibliotecaria, después de todo, era el hombre al cual su padre le había arrebatado el puesto de director, tras demostrar los actos barbáricos que este cometía. Sabía que no podía dejar a Nami indagar más, echarle más sal a la herida, por eso fue a detenerla, cuando su profesora dijo:

-Lamentablemente, no quisiera hablar de ello-le aclaró serena, pero dejando en claro su aura algo enojada por la vuelta de sus memorias-Ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro…

Y partió del lado de las dos muchachas antes de siquiera terminar su frase. Para ella, quien no conocía lo que era el verdadero romance, el aconsejar a sus alumnas, era lo mejor que podía hacer, con el fin de asegurarse de que ellas, no cometieran los mismos errores que ella una vez terminó por cometer.

Recordó entonces algo: debía llevarle un libro al profesor Brook, y por eso, se dirigió al dormitorio. En el frente del dormitorio, se encontró con una figura…un tanto…sospechosa…Frente a ella, un hombre vestido únicamente por una chaquetilla hawaiana y una tanga, andaba merodeando curiosamente por los alrededores del dormitorio, parecía buscar a alguien.

Aquel hombre se percató de la presencia de la morena y se volvió a su encuentro, pero antes de poder siquiera acercársele un poco y llamarle para hacer una pregunta, vio a esta sacar de su bolso un celular.

-Hola, ¿es la policía? Tenemos aquí un sospechoso pervertido merodeando las instalaciones de la escuela Grand Line y…

La mano gigantesca del desconocido evitó que ella terminará la llamada apartándole el celular.

… ¡Ey, yo no soy ningún sospechoso!...

Ella le miró fijamente: tenía los ojos escondidos tras unos lentes de sol, un elevado pelo azulado, un singular mentón partido en tres e igualmente particular, una nariz de metal. Luego miró a la mano que sostenía la suya y regresó su mirada hacia la cara del hombre, le dijo:

-Suéltame o te denuncio…

…Oh, nos ha salido abogada la señorita…

Carcajeo un poco y eso la molestó, ¿qué tendría de malo protegerse a sí misma? Eso no tenía nada que ver con parecer una abogada. La soltó, pero se aseguró de que no continuara la llamada. Sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cual decía:

¨Enviado por el director de la academia Grand Line: Nefertari Cobra¨

Después de leerlo, Robin entró en razón.

\- ¿Es usted el electricista?

-Electricista no, carpintero. Lo que pasa es que tengo experiencia en asuntos de cableado y necesito el trabajo. Me llamo: Cutty Flam, pero dime Franky, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí ahora, señor Flam?

\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Vengo a reparar lo pedido! Pero no encuentro a nadie por los alrededores.

-Pues claro, ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que todavía es hora de clases? Tanto los alumnos como los maestros, ahora mismo están en la escuela, en clase o entrenamiento.

\- ¡Vaya, pues no me había percatado! Es que yo no llevo reloj-rio alegre, sin importarle para nada el error cometido.

No le agradó la risa de ese hombre, irradiaba una estela de felicidad, como si no conociera lo que fuera la melancolía. Era completamente diferente a ella, quien en su vida no había tenido más consuelo de felicidad que el cariño que le proporcionaban sus alumnos. Soportarlo era imposible, hasta el punto de que quería dejarlo ahora mismo en visto, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso, pues su deber como profesora se le imponía por sobretodo, así que decidió guiarle por el dormitorio, hasta donde él debía trabajar.

-Venga señor Flam, le mostraré el dormitorio-dijo secamente.

-Gracias. Usted es…

-Nico Robin, la bibliotecaria-se limitó a decir.

-Pues gracias, Nico Robin la bibliotecaria. Ah, y dígame Franky.

-Ya…-respondió, aunque en realidad nunca pensó llamarle por ese nombre. No quería ser cercana a él, un desconocido pervertido.

(En la tarde)

Todo el mundo había terminado los entrenamientos y se disponían ir de vuelta a sus respectivas casas y hospedajes. Solo uno, un joven moreno de chaquetilla azul, continuaba como siempre, practicando en el área de tiro. Estaba dando consecutivamente en la diana y entonces escuchó el timbre de su celular. Miró el número, no lo reconocía, así que dudó un poco sobre si contestar la llamada o no. Al final, contestó confundido.

-Diga…

Un pequeño silencio le siguió, pero pudo notar que sí había alguien al otro lado de la línea, pues escuchaba la suave respiración de una persona.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?...

Estaba a punto de colgar, al no percibir respuesta alguna por parte del anónimo, pero entonces:

… Usopp-san…

Sintió esa voz tan conocida, nostálgica y tan dulce, esa voz que había vivido escuchando por la mayor parte de su vida. Era la voz de su amiga: Kaya.

-K-Kaya… ¿qué pasa? -preguntó sorprendido y a la vez algo alarmado. Desde hace tres años que había dejado la mansión y se había venido de interno a la academia Grand Line, Kaya nunca le había llamado al celular, por lo que se esperaba alguna mala noticia, un mal acontecimiento por el que preocuparse.

-N-No, no pasa nada…

\- ¿En serio? -preguntó intranquilo.

-Sí. Es que…solo quería…hablar contigo…

¿Hablar con él? Se le hacía muy extraño. Ella había soportado tres años completos, sin dirigirle mera palabra, entonces, ¿por qué ahora querría hablar con él? Sabía que algo andaba mal, pues ella siempre recurría a él cada vez que se encontrara en problemas, pero no podía profundizar en el asunto, así, simplemente por teléfono, por lo que ahora, lo más que debía hacer, era alegrarla. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

-Por cierto, Kaya, gracias por la caja de chocolates del año pasado. ¡Estaban buenísimos! Creo que pude recuperarme más rápido de lo normal gracias a ellos. Te lo agradezco.

Una pequeña risita cariñosa se le escapó al otro lado de la línea. No había mandado ninguna medicina ni nada parecido entre los chocolates, por lo que sabía que esa frase no era más que un aliento orándole su felicidad.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado. ¿Todavía sigues entrenando?

-Ah, sí.

-No debes sobre esforzarte mucho, Usopp-san-le pidió tiernamente.

-Ya lo sé, estate tranquila.

Volvió un minuto de silencio.

\- ¿Kaya? -por un momento pensó que esta había dejado la línea.

-…Todos…estábamos muy preocupados por ti…-dijo tímida. Entre el plural de la frase, ella escondía su verdadero sentimiento único.

Él suspiró aliviado. ¨Te dije que no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto¨-quería decirle, pero las palabras se le olvidaron por el simple hecho de saber cuánto ella lo apreciaba.

-Usopp-san…

-Dime…

-… ¿Podrías volver a la mansión para las vacaciones de invierno?...

Aquel pedido era inesperado, por lo que se sorprendió un poco. ¿Volver a la mansión? Ja, como si fuera tan fácil, cuando él fue el mismo que la dejó por voluntad propia. No fue por nada, solo por egoísmo propio.

-Kaya, sabes que yo no puedo volver…

-Sí, pero esto…es una petición por parte de papá…

\- ¿¡Del tío!?- no pudo esconder su asombro. No es que no se llevara bien con el tío, o sea, el padre de Kaya, pero ¿qué querría este con él?, si ni siquiera lo detuvo de irse de la mansión, incluso, le facilitó los trámites.

-Él también está muy preocupado por ti, Usopp-san…por eso…quiere que te vengas a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con nosotros…para asegurarse de que no te lastimes más…

-Mira que el tío es un metiche…-magulló entre dientes.

-Usopp-san…yo…quiero volverte a ver…

Sus palabras resonaron con un profundo anhelo, contra el cual él no podía luchar. Le era imposible negárselo, después de todo, ella se lo había pedido y la verdad, es que él también quería verla, así que sucumbió ante este apacible llamado.

-De acuerdo, te lo prometo, iré de vuelta a la mansión.

El brillo de alegría en la voz de la joven fue innegable, por lo que no tuvo ni que expresarle su agradecimiento, pues él ya lo sabía. Se despidieron cordialmente y Usopp, apagó su celular, con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios, aunque también, con un incesante manojo de dudas, tal cosa era lo que le suponía el hecho de haber aceptado su petición de regreso. Estaban en noviembre y las vacaciones serían en diciembre, por lo que solo le quedaba un mes para volver a su encuentro. Ya no había vuelta a atrás, eso, él lo sabía.

(Esa noche)

Sanji salió afuera del dormitorio, encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Exhaló el humo, se sentía muy bien. Aun siendo todavía un estudiante de preparatoria, Sanji no podía haberse desprendido de su vieja manía de fumar, incluso sabiendo todos los daños que este hobby le ocasionaba. Quizás, ese sería uno de sus mayores defectos y una de las mayores equivocaciones no corregidas por quienes lo habían criado. Miró el humo que se le desprendía y dijo al espacio vacío frente a él, una revelación de su amor.

-Deseo tanto verte, que te veo tanto en los reflejos como en el humo de un cigarro, no importa que tan claro u oscuro sea este…Vivi…

-Ay, ¿ahora te crees poeta, Sanji-kun? -dijo pícaramente Nami al aparecérsele por atrás.

\- ¿¡Nami-san!?-exclamó sorprendido, pues no esperaba ningún oyente de su desahogo.

Nami se sentó a su lado y él, caballerosamente, para no molestarla, apagó el cigarrillo. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de seguir fumando, sabía que el mal olor de la nicotina les molestaba a las chicas, y él, como todo caballero, debía anteponer el conforte de las damas por sobre el suyo mismo.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta Vivi?

-Sí-afirmó- ¡Pero no lo tomes a mal Nami-san! Creo que eres una chica estupenda y si pudiera me encantaría ser tu novio, lo que pasa es que yo terminé por enamorarme de Vivi-chan antes.

-Ja, ¿por qué lo dices como si tú me gustaras? -rio cómica- Yo solo quería comprobar qué tan serio eres con ella, porque tú sabes que sé que eres…

-…Un mujeriego-terminó la afirmación. Él conocía perfectamente como era percibido ante los ojos de la mayoría de las personas-Puedo parecer mujeriego, pero te aseguro, Nami-san, que mis intenciones con Vivi-chan son las mejores.

-Oh, me estás hablando como si le estuvieras hablando a tu futura suegra, ja, ja, ja-volvió a reírse. Le producía mucha gracia imaginarse tal situación.

Tras terminar con su risotada, Nami regresó a la seriedad y madurez que la caracterizaba, pues lo que quería hablar era algo enserio.

-Mira, Sanji-kun, Vivi es mi mejor amiga y tú también eres un buen amigo, por lo que no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado de toda esta historia.

-Nami-san, no entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres? -le preguntó confundido por sus palabras.

Nami no vio más remedio que soltar la cruda verdad, por mucho que pudiera dolerle a Sanji. Le miró fijamente y dijo:

-Sanji-kun, Vivi está enamorada de alguien más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 4: Nada ha cambiado.

La cena en el dormitorio de los destacados, estaba siendo más tranquila de lo normal. Ninguna mera conversación entre los presentes en la mesa interrumpía aquel profundo y desgarrador silencio plantado. Sanji no había ni siquiera elogiado a Vivi, quien estaba intranquila. Nami estaba preocupada y en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si había sido lo mejor. Zoro no paraba de mirar a la preocupada Nami y Luffy igualmente miraba como Zoro la observaba. Usopp estaba comiendo, igualmente callado que los demás, perdida su vista en otro tiempo. Los únicos fuera de aquel hechizo silenciador: Chopper y Brook, sentían como que debían hacer algo para recobrar el ánimo de sus amigos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues ninguna broma ni monería surgió efecto hacia el público. Al terminar la comida, cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos, tan silentemente como habían llegado.

(Al día siguiente)

-Y eso pasó ayer, ¿qué cree que esté pasando, Robin-san? -preguntó Brook.

-Hm, creo tener una idea de lo que pasó entre Sanji, Vivi y Nami, pero con respecto a los demás, me temo que no sé nada.

-Ya veo, disculpe la molestia.

-No, no es ninguna molestia. La verdad es que yo también estoy muy preocupada por ellos.

Ciertamente, la pérdida de la alegría por parte de su grupo favorito de estudiantes incomodaba al duro y monótono día a día de la serena profesora. Ellos eran la luz de su vida, por lo que quería protegerlos, no importa cómo.

Oyeron sonar el timbre del dormitorio.

\- ¿Quién será a estas horas? -se preguntó esta.

-Yo voy a abrir.

Robin se quedó sentada en su lugar.

…SÚÚÚÚÚÚÚPER Buenos días…

Reconocería esa extravagante voz en cualquier lugar del planeta. Para pésame de la profesora Robin, el carpintero de ayer había vuelto al dormitorio y para mucha más mala suerte, justo cuando ella se encontraba allí.

-Ey, ¿Y quién es usted?

-Se llama Cutty Flam, es el ¨electricista¨ que nos ha mandado el padre de Vivi-respondió rápidamente la profesora, antes de que el mismo hombre pudiera presentársele al profesor Brook.

-Ja, ja, ja, tan sociable como siempre, ¿eh, señorita bibliotecaria? –dijo sarcástico.

-Y usted, tan serio como siempre-le devolvió el sarcasmo.

Pareciera que el dormitorio se volvería un campo de batalla, las chispas que soltaba el aire entre estos dos, pudieran haber llamado a un incendio.

\- ¿A qué ha vuelto usted aquí? ¿Qué no había acabado de arreglar el cableado ayer? -le preguntó irónica, era muestra de que no le gustaba su visita.

-Ja, veo que no le hace mucha gracia el verme de nuevo por aquí, señorita bibliotecaria. Déjeme decirle: sí, ayer arreglé el problema del cableado del edificio, pero el señor Nefertari me ha vuelto a llamar porque dice que hay un nuevo corto circuito que está interfiriendo con el flujo de la corriente, así que vine a arreglarlo.

-Ya vale, pues esta vez haga bien su trabajo, SEÑOR FLAM-le resaltó enojada en su nombre.

Dejó atrás al carpintero junto con el profesor Brook, pero no abandonó el dormitorio, pues todavía le intrigaba el asunto que complicaba a sus alumnos.

(Por otro lado)

Vivi acababa de salir junto con Nami de la clase de matemáticas, impartida por el profesor Mr. 3. Ambas amigas no habían intercambiado palabras, pero bien sabían lo que había ocurrido: Nami le contó a Sanji sobre el amor no correspondido de Vivi y esto parecía haberle parado los avances a Sanji, en serio. Vivi no estaba enojada con Nami por habérselo dicho sin su consentimiento, pero lo que de verdad ella no podía soportar, era el hecho de preocuparse por si su compañero sufría por saberla enamorada y a causa de ello, estaba tratando de alejársele, para no molestarla más en su vida. Las dos juntas, inquietas por los movimientos futuros de Sanji, tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de la figura que se les presentó al frente.

-Buenos días, Nami-san, Vivi-chan…

-Sanji-kun…

-Sanji-san…

-Esto, ¿podemos hablar un momento, Vivi-chan? EN PRIVADO-aclaró.

Nami se dio cuenta de la señal enviada.

-Ah, ya, vale. Nos vemos luego, Vivi.

Y los dejó solos, más bien, se escondió furtivamente de ellos, porque quería oírlo todo, no por chismosear, si no por simple inquietud.

-Esto…Vivi-chan…discúlpame…

-Sanji-san…

-…Con mi actitud tan ambigua de ayer, las he puesto muy mal a ustedes dos…En serio lo siento mucho…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Sanji-san?

-Vivi-chan…no me importa que ya estés enamorada…

La peliceleste se mostró confundida.

-El año pasado me confesé y me rechazaste. Creí que, si te daba más tiempo para conocerme mejor, al final terminarías por enamorarte de mí. Lo que sí no sabía es que tú ya tenías a alguien, pero como te dije: eso no me importa.

Vivi instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, en cambio Sanji lo dio hacia adelante.

-Si tu corazón ya tiene dueño, simplemente tengo que arrebatarle el puesto. No creas que, por ese simple hecho, yo me rendiré completamente. Yo solo me rendiré, cuando ya sea el día de tu boda, con otro hombre que no sea yo.

Aquellas palabras no se las esperaba.

\- ¿Por qué? ...-casi que susurró- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? Desde el año pasado, no habías hecho nada, entonces, ¿¡por qué justo ahora me dices eso!? Se supone que te habías rendido conmigo, Sanji-san…-le reprochó, dolida por su ternura, por su perseverancia implacable, solo con el fin de hacerla suya.

Cada vez que él le hablaba de esa manera tan suave, le dolía más el hecho de que lo había rechazado y que nunca podría concederle a este su mayor deseo, por mucho que ella quisiera complacerle, pues su corazón ya era de otro.

Al verla así, consumida por su odio hacia sí misma, Sanji tomó una de sus manos y le dio un dulce beso sobre ella.

-No, nunca me rendí-afirmó-Nunca dejé de quererte, simplemente dejé de insistir…Pero ya no lo haré, no pienso dejarme vencer por culpa de un hombre que ni siquiera está aquí para ti, cuando más lo necesitas…

Sanji…san…-se sonrojó un poco, su corazón le temblaba. Como ella había asentado, Sanji le atraía y de seguir así, quizás si pudiera robarle el corazón.

La oculta Nami, quien había tenido la suerte de contemplar dicha escena, se sentía tranquila, pero no la abandonó de sí toda la preocupación, pues intuía la tormenta que se les avecinaría, tan pronto apareciera otra vez en la vida de la jovencita, aquel chico, amor de su infancia.

(De regreso en el dormitorio)

Usopp había faltado a los entrenamientos, hoy, por primera vez exceptuando los tiempos en los que tuvo que faltar por enfermedad. Hoy faltó por puro querer y comprendía que sus maestros lo aceptarían, después de todo estaba en la ¨etapa rebelde¨ y la verdad es que no le vendría mal descansar un poco. No encontraba la concentración, ni siquiera protegido entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, todo por culpa del arrepentimiento. Él quería verla, ciertamente, pero el tener que volver a la mansión para poder lograrlo, era algo que no le gustaba. No es que fuera el purgatorio para él, ni nada por el estilo, después de todo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí. Odiaba su regreso a ese lugar porque era como una bofeteada en la cara, de la realidad que vivía, de las diferencias entre ella y él. Trató de alejarse de esos pensamientos, por lo que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, pero no pudo continuarla, pues sintió el abrir inesperado de su puerta.

-Ay, perdona, no me esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí.

\- ¿¡Ey, y usted quién es!? ¿Qué hace aquí en mi habitación?

-Calma muchacho, me llamo Franky y soy el ¨electricista¨. He venido revisando todas las habitaciones, para encontrar el corto circuito. ¿Te importaría echarme una mano? Aprovechando que estas aquí-le mostró una escalera plegable que traía consigo, obviamente porque pensaba revisar la luz del techo.

-Pues vale-él también quería que el problema se resolviera rápido, así que aceptó ayudar a ese ¨electricista¨ tan raro.

Mientras Usopp sostenía fuertemente la escalera para que no se balanceara, Franky hiso un estudio general de la luz del cuarto y al comprobar que no había ninguna complicación, se dispuso a bajar, aunque de una forma medio tosca, pues terminó por chocar con el escaparate del cuarto. Esto causó que una cajita, ubicada anteriormente en una de las puntas de la parte de arriba del escaparate, se cayera al piso y se abriera, dejando escapar su contenido: un embrollo de papeles.

\- ¡HEY! -exclamó sumamente enfadado el dueño.

-Ups, perdón chico. Ahora mismo te lo recojo-dijo a la par que recogía ya una de las hojas blancas del piso.

\- ¡E-Espere no…! -le iba a pedir que no volteara la hoja, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El inesperado visitante descubrió al voltear la hoja, un dibujo, realmente muy bien hecho. Era un retrato de una joven, de cabellos rubios y figura esbelta, llevando únicamente un vestido simple, de color blanco. Todo, desde el fondo hasta la figura de la muchacha, había sido pintado con lápices pastel, sin dejar ningún rastro de mala limpieza.

-Wow, chico, sí que tienes talento. ¿Acaso eres de la sección cultural? -se percató de la chaquetilla azul sobre el sofá-Parece que no, …lo que lo hace aún más increíble.

\- ¡Ya vale! ¿¡OK!? ¡Devuélvame eso! -le pidió apresurado y se proponía quitárselo de las manos. Lamentablemente, fue interceptado y no pudo completar su misión.

-Venga chico, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Pintas muy bien.

\- ¡Ese no es el punto, devuélvamelo! -trató fallidamente otra vez de robarle la hoja de las manos.

Franky distinguió un nombre en la parte de abajo del dibujo, decía: Kaya. Obviamente no era el nombre del autor, por lo que probablemente sería el nombre de la modelo del mismo. Ante el despiste de este, Usopp aprovechó le quitó por fin el papel y se puso a recoger el resto que le faltaban, los cuales seguían dispersos por el piso de la habitación. De entre los papeles que el chico ponía en orden, Franky pudo divisar: más dibujos hechos con diferentes estilos, todos sobre la misma chica, poemas a su dedicación, cartas fallidas no enviadas y algunas cuantas fotos de ella, dónde solo una, los contenía a ambos aparentemente de cuando eran niños. Por la cantidad de evidencia, no había que ser un detective para poder descifrar que era lo que avergonzaba al talentoso artista y joven moreno.

-Ah, así que estás enamorado, ¿no? -le afirmó pícaro. Usopp se sobresaltó. El tal Franky había dado en el clavo-Ja, ja, ja, que bueno es ser joven-rio plácidamente y esto causó que Usopp se enfureciera.

-Ha usted eso no le importa. Si ya terminó su trabajo, ¡VÁYASE!

-Eh, sereno moreno. Veo que no te gusta mucho hablar de ello, ¿es que acaso tienes problemas con esa chica?

No recibió respuesta, pero la verdad era que sí y fue así como él lo interpretó.

-Si quieres puedo escucharte-le sugirió, sabía que le era necesario aliviarse al joven muchacho-Piensa que yo fuera como tu psicólogo y cuéntame todos tus problemas.

-Ja, ¿cree que le voy a decir todo lo que no le digo a mis mejores amigos a un simple desconocido? -le desafió.

-Por eso mismo, porque como soy un desconocido, no tienes que preocuparte porque yo chismosee sobre ti.

Ciertamente, cuando de trataban los problemas con amigos, ese era un punto de discordia total. Aquel Franky no parecía tener malas intenciones, a pesar de que su apariencia no le coordinara con ello. La verdad era que él debía desahogarse o terminaría por colapsar, así que le preguntó:

\- ¿Me va a cobrar? -preguntó en broma, con el fin de seguir el flujo del tema psicólogo.

-No, por supuesto que no-se rio por la ingeniosidad del chico.

Y entonces Usopp comenzó a contarle a Franky sobre su historia con Kaya, aunque no profundizando demasiado, pues después de todo no podía ser completamente sincero frente a un completo extraño. Los puntos que le aclaró fueron estos: ellos eran amigos de la infancia, él sentía hacia ella un amor no correspondido, había dejado la mansión hace tres años atrás para venirse a estudiar a la academia Grand Line, ella le había mandado una caja de chocolates cuando él se accidentó y no pudo asistir a las Olimpiadas Escolares, también que ella le había llamado por petición de su padre para pedirle que volviera a la mansión a pasarse las vacaciones con ellos y él había terminado aceptando, a pesar de que no le gustara la idea.

-Y bien, ¿algún comentario?

-Ummm, ya lo entiendo todo muy bien. Chico: tú eres un cobarde.

-¡EY!-exclamó furioso.

-El hombre que hace algo puede equivocarse, pero aquel que no hace nada ya está equivocado…-expresó serio.

Esta vez sí que no pudo replicarle nada, estaba en lo cierto.

-…Si tanto te gusta esa chica, ¿qué es lo que te detiene de hacerla tuya?

-Es que…

\- ¿Es que qué? ¿Que sois amigos? ¿Que tú eres pobre y ella rica? ¿Que eres feo?

\- ¡Oiga, más feo está usted! -replicó algo molesto.

-Ja, ja, ja, puede que sí-rio admitiéndolo- ¿Pero sabes que tiene de bueno ser pobre y feo al mismo tiempo? ...Si se enamoran de ti, lo hacen de verdad…

-Pero yo, …ella, …no creo que…

Sintió un pequeño empujón a sus espaldas.

-Si no crees ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, camina hacia adelante y mejora, pero eso sí: trata de lograrlo y por muchas veces que falles, sigue intentando. Eso sí es que de verdad la quieres, cobarde.

Le alentaban. Increíblemente, esas palabras de un completo desconocido, le alentaban, y mucho. ¿Cuándo fue que olvidó algo tan simple, si esa fue la razón que lo trajo desde un principio aquí, a la escuela Grand Line? Él quería perseguir sus sueños, y entre ellos, se encontraba tenerla a ella, ser un hombre digno de poseerla. ¨Los obstáculos son algo que ves cuando dejas de perseguir tus metas¨. Si el regresar a la mansión era un obstáculo, significaría que él había dejado de perseguir su meta, su propio sueño, y eso, sí que no estaba permitido. Recogió su chaquetilla azul y la pistola, corrió derecho hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, se volteó hacia el hombre de pelos azulado y dijo:

-Gracias por todo-con un tono entre alivio y alegría energizada.

Y así, Usopp se fue de nuevo al área de práctica de tiro, como lo había hecho todos los días. Al verle salir, despreocupado y aparentemente liberado de todos sus pesares, la profesora Robin se sorprendió mucho. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel tipo, el mismo sospechoso pervertido y bromista sonriente, hubiera podido lograr algo que ni ella pudo lograr?

Ambos se encontraron en la puerta del apartamento.

-Ey…-medio saludó el hombre.

-No me lo esperaba…

\- ¿AH?

-…No me esperaba que alguien que pareciera no oír consejos, diera buenos consejos.

-Ja, vaya, la he sorprendido. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptaría salir conmigo? -bromeó este.

-Hm, debe estar loco para pensar que aceptaría salir con alguien que apenas conozco-aclaró, algo molesta consigo misma, por haber estado impresionada sobre aquel hombre descarado siquiera por un minuto.

-Prefiero ser loco y feliz, a normal y amargado, Nico Robin.

Tras dicho esto, retomó la revisión general de las luces de las habitaciones y dejó sola a la bibliotecaria, quien no quería reconocerlo a él: un hombre despreciable por el cual estaba por no resistir más sus encantos.

(Por la tarde)

Zoro caminaba por un sendero, cualquiera, no lo reconocía. Otra vez, debido a su ¨genial sentido de la orientación¨, andaba perdido por los alrededores de la escuela, tratando de encontrar el camino al dormitorio. En un principio se había ido junto con Luffy, pero cuando este empezó de nuevo con sus preguntas indiscretas, Zoro aumentó el paso y terminó como estaba ahora: perdido. ¨Estás enamorado de Nami¨-Se le era difícil comprender y aceptar su realidad. Él ya conocía el sentimiento, porque la tuvo a ella. Lo que sentía por Nami era tan parecido y tan diferente a la tormenta que inundó su vida, la llamada Kuina. ¿De verdad lo estaba? ¿Había llegado a pensar a Nami como alguien más especial que nadie? ¿Más que una simple amiga? No lo sabía, y a Zoro, el pensar mucho, sobretodo, pensar en cosas complicadas, era una de las cosas que más mal se le daban. Optó por no pensarlo más, por seguir desviando sus ojos un poco más y esperar pacientemente, hasta que por fin la respuesta llegara, mientras tanto, seguía caminado por esos pasajes sin nombre que tanto conocía.

… ¡Oye, Zoro!...

Una voz le llamó a sus espaldas y al voltearse, encontró a Nami.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿De nuevo te has perdido? -rio pícara.

\- ¡Cállate Nami! -le replicó fastidiado.

-Venga, no te molestes-empezó a caminar a su lado-Yo te ayudaré a llegar al dormitorio.

Zoro desvió la mirada hacia dónde ella no estaba y magulló entre dientes: ¨No tienes por qué hacerlo¨, lo dijo algo molesto y humillado a la vez.

Devolvió su vista hacia ella y se le quedó mirando durante alrededor de unos minutos, hasta que Nami se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañada.

-Nami, … ¿tú crees que…nos llevamos bien? -no pudo evitar formularle la misma pregunta que Luffy le había hecho a él.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, tan de repente? -dijo confundida.

-No…no es nada…

Nami lo encontró raro: la pregunta y el ser Zoro quien la había hecho, pero solo por esta vez, decidió responderle.

-Bueno, puede que sí y puede que no.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, Zoro-le explicó.

Él se figuró una idea de lo que ella quería decir y lo confirmó tras recordar todo lo que ellos habían vivido: un montón de peleas.

-Puede que no nos llevemos muy bien, ¿pero sabes, Zoro? Si me preguntaran qué si me gustas o te odio, yo diría que me gustas.

\- ¿¡AHHHHHHHHH!? ¿¡Ey qué quieres decir!?-exclamó entre sorprendido y avergonzado, no se esperaba tal respuesta por parte de Nami.

-Es que, si digo que te odio, estaría mintiendo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no me odias?

-Ciertamente: te odio, hasta cierto punto, pero como no te odio con todo el corazón, debo decir que me gustas, ¿no lo crees? -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa le dejó helado y a la vez, entibio su alma. Que cosas, no tuvo que esperar por la respuesta.

-Ja, piensa lo que tú quieras, porque yo también lo haré-terminó la conversación.

Siguieron caminando, juntos, el uno al lado del otro. Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el sonido de la respiración, de los pasos de cada uno, hasta lo suficiente como para entrelazar sus manos, aunque no lo hicieron. Ambos caminaron, destinados al mismo punto que los demás: el hogar, y para ellos, su hogar sería aquel conjunto de apartamentos, el pequeño dormitorio. Ya había pasado un año desde que se habían conocido y en ese traspaso de un año, ocurrieron muchas cosas. Buenos y malos eventos en su vida, los compartieron como compañeros que eran. Así era, aparentemente: nada ha cambiado, ni para él, ni para ella. Pues lo que parecía haber cambiado justo ahora, fue hace tiempo, un tiempo más atrás, que en realidad cambió, solo que ahora, fue que uno de ellos, por fin se percataba de ello.

 _ **Aviso: A partir del siguiente capítulo empezará una saga titulada ¨Monólogos de unas vacaciones¨ los cuales relatan parte de las vacaciones de invierno de los protagonistas y todos en su totalidad conforman el capítulo 5. Habrá por ello un cambio en la forma de narración, de tercera a primera persona. Sin nada más que aclarar, nos vemos en el capítulo 5.1: Las vacaciones de Luffy.**_


	5. Chapter 5-1

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5: Monólogos de unas vacaciones.

Capítulo 5.1: Las vacaciones de Luffy.

Nos visitaba el frío del invierno. Había llegado diciembre, la fecha de las vacaciones de invierno. Todos nos separamos temporalmente para pasar los tiempos de fiesta en casa de amigos y familiares. Zoro se vino conmigo al metro, pues nuestras casas quedan en la misma dirección y así me aseguro de que no se pierda, ¡aunque sí que sería entretenido dejar que se pierda un poco para ver dónde terminaría ahora! Al bajar de la estación, afuera nos esperaban Ace y Sabo. ¡En verdad me alegra volver a verlos!

-Oh, ¿Qué tal, Luffy, Zoro? -dijo Ace medio dormido, como casi siempre.

-Ace, despiértate bien o te vamos a tener que terminar cargando hasta el carro-rio Sabo.

-Hm, ni que fuera un niño pequeño-se molestó.

-Ja, ja, ja, ustedes andan como siempre, Ace, Sabo-yo también reí. Por fin estaba con ellos.

-Me alegra ver que estáis tan bien, muchachos-salió a decir Zoro.

-Ah, Zoro, ¡Cuánto tiempo hace que no te veo! –Ace le dio un corto abrazo y le pasó el brazo por sobre el hombro-Y bien, ¿ya conseguiste una segunda Kuina? -le susurró mal al oído, de una forma cómica.

Zoro se avergonzó y a la vez parecía algo molesto, ¿será por qué recordó que le pregunté si le gustaba Nami?

-Ace, no eres quién para hablar, eh. Si tú tampoco has conseguido novia todavía.

Ace se sobresaltó.

-E-Eso es porque… ¡Tú no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo de casamentero!

\- ¿¡QUE NO!? ¿¡Pero si te he presentado a todas las amigas de Koala!? En serio, ¡un poco más y me pongo a mendigar en la calle buscándote novia!

Ambos estuvieron a punto de fajarse. Yo solo me reí de ellos y a Zoro no le importó en lo más mínimo.

-Ja, ja, Sí que estas desesperado, eh, Ace. ¡A este paso sí que no encuentras novia! -dije.

-Hm, mira quién habla. ¡Si tú tampoco tienes y ni vas a tener novia!

Uy, me entraron ganas de pelearme con él yo también.

Mientras estábamos así nosotros, Zoro se despidió cordialmente y prometió pasarse por la casa para cenar. Al terminar nuestra bienvenida, regresamos a casa, la vieja casa. Allí estaban todos: Dadan, Shanks, Makino, Coby, el abuelo y los demás. ¡Me hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Qué bien! ¡Esta noche habrá un banquete! Me serví todo de lo que había, incluso de los platos ajenos, cosa por la cual me regañaron Dadan y Makino. No paraban de hacerme preguntas: que si me estaba portando bien, que si no molestaba a los mayores, que si hacía las tareas y bla, bla, bla. ¡Pura bobería! ¡Menos hablar y más comer! Poco después de iniciada la fiesta, Zoro también se nos unió, justo como había dicho, venía a cenar. ¡Con Zoro presente, el sake se nos acaba al minuto! Ja, ja, ja, es bastante cómico cuando alguien se emborracha en estas fiestas, ¡nunca sabes lo que va a pasar! De repente me entra el sueño, después de haber zampado la comida a mis anchas. Aunque solo han pasado unos meses, siento como si hacía años que no dormía en mi cuarto. El olor del lugar, es completamente distinto al del dormitorio, aunque a esta también la considero mi hogar, porque allí convivimos todos, ¡justo como aquí! Cuando llega diciembre, también llega el fin de año. ¡Me encantan las fiestas de fin de año! También significa que me hago un año más grande, pero por mucho que crezca, Ace y Sabo siguen molestándome con lo de conseguir una novia. ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no puedo vivir sin tener novia? Los otros días, estuve hablando con Coby y me dijo que no importaba mucho el tener o no novia, pero que el hecho de tener una, representaba una felicidad diferente, más dulce y madura. ¿Dulce y madura? ¿Acaso Coby me está hablando de una fruta? La verdad es que yo no lo entiendo muy bien, aunque, cuando veo a Shanks y Makino o a Sabo y Koala, no sé por qué, me siento algo celoso. Y yo creo que Ace también se pone celoso, muy pero muy celoso, porque está loco por conseguirse una novia.

Esta mañana, Ace, Sabo y yo decidimos salir al centro comercial, a comprar unas cuantas cosas a pedido de Makino. Para lamento de Ace, Sabo invitó a su novia Koala a venir con nosotros y eso yo no lo veo mal, pero Ace está que siempre dice: ¡ESTÁN MÁS PEGADOS QUE UNA MELCOCHA! Y sí que es cierto. No soy de los que se fijan mucho en las cosas, pero el hecho de que Sabo y Koala van a todas partes en plan ¨Acaramelados¨-aunque no se puedan comer-, lo noto hasta a mil kilómetros de distancia. Por el momento, vamos por ahí, recorriendo las tiendas, con Sabo en tiempo rosa y Ace en tiempo rojo (por la furia o más bien, por la envidia). Pasamos por una boutique y entonces a Koala le entraron muchas ganas de probarse una falda azul que vio, por lo que nosotros nos tuvimos que quedar afuera esperándola. En ese tiempo, con Ace al límite de la paciencia, vi salir de la misma boutique a: ¿¡NAMI!?

-Ey Nami, ¿qué tú haces aquí?

\- ¿¡Luffy!? ¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! ¿¡Qué TÚ haces aquí!? -estaba sorprendida. (¿Cuándo ella llegaría a imaginarse que se encontraría con su despistado e ingenuo compañero, justo cuando estaba saliendo de compras?)

… ¿Le conoces, Nami?...

Preguntó una chica a su lado, de cabello azul, corto, llevaba un tatuaje y un traje algo escotado. Ella había salido junto con Nami de la boutique.

-Ah sí, Nojiko, él es Luffy, un compañero del dormitorio.

-Hola-dije simpático.

-Hola, soy Nojiko, la hermana mayor de Nami.

Al percatarse de la presencia de Nojiko, Ace dejó de quejarse y soltó un silbido de elogio frente a ella.

-Oh, que nena-dijo susurrando, aunque yo sí lo escuché-Buenos días, señoritas. Yo soy Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy. Encantado de conocerlas-se presentó caballerosamente. Eso me recuerda a Sanji.

-Y yo soy Sabo, también soy hermano mayor de Luffy.

Ace apartó a Sabo del grupo, como queriendo decirle: ¨No te metas en mis asuntos¨ y ¨además, tú ya tienes a Koala¨.

-Vaya, ¿esos son tus hermanos? -se extrañó Nami.

-Sí-respondí.

-No os parecéis mucho.

-Ya, eso nos lo dicen a menudo.

-Pero, ¿qué hacen ustedes tres esperando afuera de una boutique?

Sabo se apresuró, pasó las defensas de Ace y dijo la respuesta:

-Es que estamos esperando a que salga mi novia.

-Ah, ya veo.

En ese momento llegó Koala.

-S-A-B-O-kun-le resonó con un aura siniestra, Sabo se alarmó y antes de poder explicar nada, Koala le estaba pellizcando los cachetes.

-Esto… ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? -preguntó preocupada.

-Nah, es lo mismo de siempre-la calmó Ace-Y, ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos un cafecito o algo por ahí, eh, chicas? -puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Nojiko y Nami.

Ellas le dieron un puñetazo cruzado doble a la cara.

-Luffy, por favor dile a tu hermano que deje de hacerse el gracioso…-inició Nami.

-…Esa clase de comportamiento, no funciona con nosotras-y terminó Nojiko.

No somos las chicas fáciles que piensas-dijeron a coro. Parece que les molestó bastante la entrometida acción de Ace. Yo simplemente me reí de la paliza que le metieron.

Las chicas estaban medio enojadas por culpa de Ace, pero igual aceptaron la invitación. En el café, las mesas solo permitían sentarse de dos en dos, o sea, que había que ir emparejados. Sabo con Koala, Ace con Nojiko y Nami conmigo, fue así como terminamos, aunque esto no le causó mucha gracia a Nami y su hermana. A la par que Ace flirteaba con Nojiko (y esta lo ignoraba, claro), Nami no apartaba la vista de ellos dos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Nami? ¿Estás preocupada por Nojiko?

-No realmente, sé que Nojiko no caerá en las redes de tu hermano, pero, aun así, no me gusta que los hallan puesto juntos.

-Ja, ja, no pasa nada. Ace solo está algo impaciente por conseguir novia y por eso está actuando más rebelde que nunca-me reí un poco.

-Ya veo, de no ser por ¨aquello¨, me hubiera parecido un chico de lo más educado- ¡siempre todos piensan lo mismo! Ace el santurrón y yo el malcriado. Bah, pues ya no lo defiendo, esta vez le toca a él hacer de malcriado.

-Parece que le ha echado el ojo a tu hermana-dije mirando un poco por sobre su hombro hacia la mesa de ellos. Eso sí que se nota a mil kilómetros de distancia.

-Hm, no lo culpo, pero dudo que logre algo-por fin desvió la mirada-Por cierto, Luffy, ¿cómo está Zoro? Sois vecinos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, justamente, el día que regresamos, se nos unió en la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Oh, entonces le va bien.

-Muy bien. De vez en cuando salimos por ahí y viene casi todos los días a cenar con nosotros.

\- ¿Eh, por qué? -preguntó curiosa.

-En su casa no hay nadie que sepa cocinar.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Nadie de su familia!?

-Exacto.

-Ummm, la familia de Zoro eh…-susurró.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres conocer a la familia de Zoro? -dije-Si es así, puedo llevarte hasta allá.

-No, gracias.

Nami rechazó la invitación. Lo que ella sí que no se imaginaba, era que de igual manera terminaría visitando la casa de Zoro. No me pregunten por qué, pues yo simplemente lo sabía. Al escuchar a Nami, no pude menos que observar a su hermana Nojiko y vi como esta le volvía meter un cocotazo a Ace. Se ve que está desesperado por conseguir novia, ¿o será que quiere ligar con Nojiko por otra cosa? Bah, da igual. Parece que no tendrá éxito de todas formas. Luego de terminarnos el descanso para el café, el grupo por fin se separó, era la hora de regresar a nuestros respectivos hogares. Al despedirnos de Nami y su hermana, Ace aprovechó el último momento para hacerle una pregunta tonta a Nojiko.

\- ¿Cuándo te puedo volver a ver?

Solo recibió otro golpe en respuesta a su petición, y ellas se fueron. En el camino de vuelta a casa, nos separamos de Koala, quien le dio un último beso a Sabo en modo de despedida. Llegamos a la casa y cenamos, Zoro estuvo presente y se quedó un rato después de acabar de cenar. Yo iba hablarle sobre nuestro encuentro con Nami y su hermana, pero entonces Ace vino a irrumpir las cosas. Quiso hacer un torneo de pulso, jugar a la solterona, al Guitar Hero, al Street Fighters, en fin, quiso hacer de todo un poco para divertirse, y nosotros, fuimos arrastrados a sus ansias de competencia y rivalidad en los diferentes juegos. Para cuando yo estaba combatiendo con Ace con Ryu y él con Ken, Zoro se había cansado de las boberías y se fue a su casa antes de que pudiera dirigirle la mera palabra, haciendo que Sabo fuera el único que quedara como audiencia de esta ¨batalla tan épica¨-dentro del videojuego, claro-. Bueno, no importa ya hablaré con él mañana.

Unos días más tarde de nuestra reunión con Nami, vi regresar a Ace con una bolsa extraña en mano. Había salido ese día para algún lado y se fue sin compañía, por lo que pensé en seguirlo en broma, pero fui encontrado a la vuelta de la esquina y este me mandó de vuelta para la casa.

-Ace, ¿qué traes ahí? -le pregunté curioso esperando que fuera carne o algún otro tipo de comida deliciosa y queriendo revelar el secreto que me hubiera gustado descubrir por cuenta propia.

Ace vio como estaba, y solo para molestarme, me mostró el contenido de la misma. Dentro había un vestido de mujer, uno realmente de los buenos me parece, pues yo no sé demasiado de esas cosas en realidad.

\- ¿Un vestido? -miró Sabo extrañado, pero entonces le vinieron las ideas a la cabeza-Ace, no me digas que…

-Pues sí te digo: es para Nojiko-declaró Ace.

Sabo se llevó la mano a la cara y suspiró fastidiado.

-Ay Ace, mira que estás desesperado…-volvió a suspirar.

-¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¿¡Quieres!?

Yo no entendía muy bien de qué diablos iba todo este tema del vestido, así que le pregunté a Ace.

-Ace, ¿por qué le compraste ese vestido a Nojiko?

Él me miró y después de unos segundos, comenzó a reírse. ¿¡CUÁL ES LA GRACIA AQUÍ!?-me pregunté molesto, pues creía que se estaba burlando de mí.

-¨Un hombre le regalará un vestido a una mujer, solo para desvestirla después¨-dijo pícaro.

\- ¿Ah? -me quedé botado.

\- ¡Ey Ace, no hagas ninguna bobada! ¿¡Entendiste!? ¡Que es la hermana mayor de la amiga de Luffy! -le advirtió Sabo.

-Ja, ladra chucho que no te escucho-dio por terminada la conversación. Definitivamente, Ace terminaría por poner las manos en Nojiko, de una forma u otra.

N.A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios, ficssonlomejor y johapm78, sois los primeros en comentar esta historia, así que os aclararé algo: sí es LuNa, y sí es ZoNa, solo que primero me centraré en el desarrollo de la segunda para luego entrar a la otra, pero no, como tal no es un trío (creo). Así que espérenlo con ansias, nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 5-2

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5.2: Las vacaciones de Vivi.

Me desperté en mi habitación, no la del dormitorio, era MI habitación, la de mi casa. Tan lujosa y espaciosa como siempre, mi habitación dejaba en claro algo: aquí vive una señorita. Por mucho que no me guste el lujo, se siente bien estar de vuelta en casa. Al lado de mi cama, está Carue, quien también se ha levantado.

-Buenos días, Carue.

Carue-Cuak-responde.

Siento que tocan a mi puerta, le dejo pasar y entra Igaram.

-Disculpe la molestia, Vivi-sama-dijo.

-No es ninguna molestia, ¿qué es lo que pasa Igaram?

-Esta noche, Cobra-sama va a reunirse con los directivos de otras escuelas…

\- ¿Y? -pregunté, aunque ya me hacía una idea del punto al que quería llegar.

-…Pide que Vivi-sama se prepare para acompañarle.

¿Ven? Ya me lo imaginaba, pero, ¿por qué razón tendrían que avisarme de algo así, tan temprano en la mañana? Ni que fuera a tratar de huir, por mucho que quisiera, pues las galas de noche, no son mucho de mi agrado.

-Entiendo, pero antes, ¿puedo salir un rato a pasear por el pueblo?

-E-Esto…

Duda un poco sobre sí permitírmelo. No lo culpo, después de todo, tuvimos una mala experiencia en el pasado.

-…E-Esta bien-responde al final- ¡Pero deberá ir con…!

-Los guardaespaldas, ya lo sé.

Tras salir Igaram de la habitación, yo me preparo para irme. Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo al pueblo, ¡si ni siquiera voy en los tiempos de escuela! Al terminar de vestirme, bajo las escaleras, seguida por Carue. En el final de las escaleras, se encuentran un par de chicos raros, unos desconocidos que llevan el traje de mis guardaespaldas.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó con Pell y Chaka, Igaram? -le pregunto, normalmente ellos dos son mis guardaespaldas personales.

-Verá Vivi-sama, Pell está algo enfermo y Chaka acaba de salir de vacaciones, por lo que hoy estos nuevos reclutas le servirán de guardaespaldas.

Ambos tomaron posiciones.

-Se llaman Johnny y Yosaku.

¨Encantados de conocerla, Vivi-ojousama¨-respondieron a coro.

-Ustedes dos-les dijo muy serio- ASEGÚRENSE DE PROTEGER A VIVI-SAMA, ¡INCLUSO SI SU VIDA DEPENDE DE ELLO! ¿¡ENTENDIERON!? -era como si les diera una advertencia de muerte, en el caso de que no lo cumplieran.

Los dos estaban un poco atemorizados por la fuerza con la que Igaram les dio esta orden, pero entendieron que esto no era cosa de juegos y le afirmaron. Mira que Igaram es algo exagerado a veces, sin embargo, esta exageración en especial solo demuestra el miedo que siente de que ocurra lo mismo que aquella vez. En fin, salgo de la casa, seguida por Johnny, Yosaku y por supuesto, Carue, aunque a este no le gusta mucho estar afuera, por culpa del frío de diciembre.

Desde las casas, los puestos de comida, las tiendas, todo, algo ha cambiado y a la vez nada lo ha hecho. Tanto tiempo sin venir aquí, sí que me da nostalgia. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no vengo a la calle? Ah, cierto, alrededor de unos diez años, diría yo. Incluso con el pasar de esos diez años, todavía recuerdo perfectamente lo que sucedió aquel día, justo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flashback

Yo tenía solo siete años, era completamente una niña, desprotegida y liberal. Podría haberlo olvidado, como todo el mundo olvida los malos hechos de su tan lejano pasado, pero no, no pude olvidarlo; porque fue esa tarde, ese trágico hecho, aquel terrible accidente, lo que causó su partida. Era como todas las niñas, una chica simple y alegre, con la única diferencia de que venía de familia rica. Nadie le importaba eso y mucho menos a mí, pero lo que sí yo no sabía, era lo que podía atraer el dinero de mi familia. Fue una tarde, había acabado de salir de la escuela, como todos los días. Lastimosamente, ni mi padre, ni Igaram, ni Pell ni siquiera Chaka, estaban presentes aquella tarde, a venir a recogerme. Todos estaban muy ocupados, por lo que tenía que irme sola de vuelta a casa. Ellos se preocupaban, pero yo no lo estaba, no hasta ese momento. Sentí un pañuelo húmedo, con un olor algo fuerte y raro, el cual me entró en la boca y empecé a tener sueño. Unos brazos mayores me aguantaban fuertemente, y yo, inútil me resistía de ellos, luchando contra la somnolencia y el sostén de sus manos gigantes. No veía salvación alguna, estaban por secuestrarme. Toda la fuerza que antes estaba usando para tratar de liberarme, ahora la empleaba en tratar de gritar, quitarme aquel paño y pedir ayuda, suplicando a más no poder. Sin embargo, nadie parecía escuchar mi llamado. Lloré, lloré y lloré a más no poder, creí que era mi fin, cuando vi que me entraban a un carro. Mi mundo se oscureció, estuve a punto de perder el sonido también, pero entonces, antes de por fin perderlo todo: lo vi, le oí, lo sentí llegar en mi rescate. Armado simplemente por un palo que recogió por ahí, uno de mis amigos había venido a por mí y ahora, a pesar de verse en un combate con aparente diferencia de fuerza, luchaba contra los secuestradores a más no poder. Logró que me soltaran y yo, por fin pudiendo respirar aire fresco, estaba recuperándome el despertar. Pero no estábamos a salvo, los secuestradores iban armados, preparados para eliminarlo a él y a cualquier otro inconveniente que se les presentara por delante, todo con el fin de llevarme. Él me defendió como pudo, solo con su propia fuerza, pero al final, cayó por el corte de un cuchillo. Yo no podía hacer más que llorar, y él, aún herido, trataba de protegerme. Los secuestradores lo encontraban fastidioso, así que decidieron darle un golpe final, sin embargo, no pudieron encestarlo, por culpa de dos razones: él lo esquivó y por fin, llegó la policía. Fueron inmediatamente arrestados y nosotros fuimos llevados al hospital. Yo, tenía solo unos simples rasguños, por lo que no tardaron mucho en dejarme ir. Afuera me esperaban todos, envueltos en llanto y muy preocupados por mí, por lo que podía haberme pasado. Pero yo estaba más preocupada por él, más que ninguna otra cosa, por lo que corrí hacia la sala donde él descansaba. Le habían hecho los primeros auxilios y tratado el corte que le hicieron, pero él seguía inconsciente, allí sobre la cama. Al ver que no despertaba, lloré y seguí llorando, hasta que mis lágrimas se secaron. El sueño me venció y me quedé allí, dormida al lado de él, esperando por su despertar. Tal hecho no pudo quedarse callado, pronto los padres de él vinieron a reclamar a mi casa y nosotros, no pudimos más que pedir disculpas. Papá incluso les ofreció pagar la factura del hospital, pero ellos no lo aceptaron. No lo pudieron soportar, así que decidieron mudarse, toda la familia, tan pronto como a él le dieran de alta. Y se fue, sin siquiera poder agradecerle, sin poder intercambiar la más mínima palabra. Se fue, aquel que por mi culpa tuvo que sufrir, aquel que yo alejé de aquí, mi amigo, mi salvador, aquel por el cual luego entendí que sentía algo más que una amistad, lo alejé a él: Kohza.

Fin del Flashback

Vaya, vaya, y eso que yo no soy la clase de chicas que se pierden en los recuerdos del pasado, pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo. El caminar por estas mismas calles donde todo ocurrió, hacen que mis memorias vuelen.

-Eh, Johnny…

-Dime, Yosaku…

-Ese no es…

-Ah…

Ambos miraron en la misma dirección y se emocionaron tras confirmar lo que pensaban.

¡ZORO-ANIKI! -dijeron a la vez.

\- ¿Zoro? -volteé hacia a ellos y efectivamente, Zoro-san estaba allí.

-Oh, ¡pero si son Johnny y Yosaku! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí, chicos? -se percató de mi presencia-Eh Vivi, ¿Y qué tú haces con estos dos?

-Yo solo ando de paseo.

¡Y NOSOTROS SOMOS SUS GUARDAESPALDAS! -exclamaron los dos.

-Ah, A sí que consiguieron un trabajo decente eh. Pues me alegro y a la vez siento pena por ti, Vivi.

\- ¿Eh?

-Dudo que este par de muertos de hambre te puedan proteger…-se rio un poco.

Los dos estaban algo molesto por lo que Zoro les había dicho, pero no le podían replicar y también sabían que era en pura broma.

-En cambio, ¿tú que haces aquí, Zoro-san?

-Oh, yo…

-Estás perdido, ¿verdad? -determino.

Él aparentemente se molestó por el comentario.

-Venga Zoro-san, no te molestes, te invito a tomar algo.

La cara enseguida le cambió.

-Sake del más bueno que tengan-pidió.

Ay, Zoro-san, tan bebedor como siempre. Él sí que bebe demasiado, incluso para ser todavía menor de edad. ¿Dónde será que se volvió así? Ja, ja, ja, Zoro-san es tan bebedor como Sanji-san es tan fumador.

Sanji-san…Ahora que lo pienso bien, no he visto para nada a Sanji-san desde que empezaron las vacaciones de invierno. Me pregunto cómo estará…y pierdo mi mirada hacia el cielo nublado, pero turbio. Esta noche probablemente nevará.

Al llegar al bar, antes de darme cuenta, Johnny y Yosaku permanecían inconscientes sobre la mesa. Habían perdido en un concurso de bebida contra Zoro-san. En serio, ¿cómo se les ocurre competir contra un ¨barril sin fondo por barriga¨ como lo es Zoro-san? Aún después de haberse bebido tres botellas y media de sake, Zoro-san no muestra el mínimo rastro de embriagarse.

\- ¡AH, ¿qué bueno estaba! -exclama satisfecho.

-Ja, ja, ja, me alegro de que gustara, Zoro-san.

Zoro se queda un poco más haciéndome compañía en lugar de Johnny y Yosaku, nos ponemos a conversar sobre las cosas que han pasado hasta ahora en las vacaciones.

-Por cierto, Zoro-san, ¿te enteraste?

\- ¿De qué?

-Al parecer, los otros días, Luffy-san se encontró con Nami-san en el centro comercial.

\- ¿Luffy, con Nami? -preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio no lo sabías, Zoro-san? -me extrañé.

-No, él no mencionó nada.

-Qué raro. Ustedes son amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Creo que te lo habría contado.

-Bah, estamos hablando de Luffy, seguro que se le olvidó o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Tienes razón! -me reí un poco.

Se puso de pie.

\- ¿Eh, ya te vas, Zoro-san?

-Sí, se está haciendo tarde.

-Es verdad-miré por la ventana más cercana hacia afuera.

-Ey Vivi, será mejor que te vayas ya antes de que sea de noche.

\- ¿Eh?

-El cargar a un par de borrachos es muy molesto, así que te recomiendo que pidas que te vengan a recoger. Incluso puedo quedarme a esperar contigo hasta que los vengan a buscar, claro, si tú quieres.

-Ah…Ja, ja, ja-volví a reírme.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo raro?

-Zoro-san, empezaste a hablar como si fueras Sanji-san, ja, ja, ja, no es propio de ti ser tan amable-seguí riendo.

\- ¡NO ME COMPARES CON EL COCINERO PERVERTIDO! -reclama muy enojado-Gracias por todo-dice y se va.

Vaya, lo he terminado enfadando y yo no quería que eso pasara. Creo, que estoy pensando demasiado en Sanji-san…

Carue-Cuak, Cuak.

-Vamos Carue, es hora de ir a casa-le digo mientras le acaricio la cabeza.

Carue-Cuak.

Salimos afuera, con Johnny y Yosaku algo inútiles por la resaca. Justo como dijo Zoro-san, llamé a mi casa para que vinieran a recogerme. Nos sentamos a esperar, en frente del bar. La noche se fue poniendo más oscura, el aire, más gélido y las calles, más vacías. Todo estaba tranquilo, no se daba el mínimo signo de presencia de nadie, pero la verdad es que sí había alguien. De repente, lo volví a sentir, aquella desagradable sensación de un pañuelo humedecido con la misma extraña sustancia que me provoca el sueño y el fuerte agarre de unos brazos. Me es imposible soltarme.

Carue- ¡CUAK, CUAK, CUAK!

… ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a este pato!?...

Carue… ¡No! Carue, no me defiendas, por favor. Carue…

En mi lucha contra su fuerza, puedo ver como apalean a Carue, Johnny y Yosaku, los últimos, quienes, aunque aún afectados por el alcohol, salen en mi rescate, inútilmente. Los tres son vencidos muy fácilmente y están algo golpeados. No…se está repitiendo el horror de aquel día…Alguien…quién sea…por favor…sálveme.

\- ¡SANJI! -grito a más no poder cuando tengo la oportunidad de apartarme un segundo del pañuelo que me tapa la boca.

Nadie responde, nadie se acerca, nadie me ayuda. Parece que…esta vez sí no hay salvación…Ni Kohza…ni siquiera el caballero Sanji…vendrán en mi rescate…Nadie…vendrá a rescatarme…

Lloré, lloré mucho, como aquella vez. Cerré los ojos, intuyendo que quizás, cuando los abriera la próxima vez, ya no sería yo misma. Entonces…oí el sonido de un estruendo…De pronto…me puedo liberar de las ataduras que me detienen…por fin…he vuelto a ser libre.

-Sanji-san…-digo mientras miro a una esperanzada y borrosa figura hacia arriba.

… ¿Sanji? Lo siento, pero yo no soy él…

No es…Sanji-san…Me siento…tan triste…Estoy tan débil…Pierdo mis fuerzas…Casi me desmayo…

Cuando estoy a punto de caer, la figura me sostiene, evitando que yo me caiga. Envuelta en el calor tan diferente que me otorgaban aquellos brazos de mi salvador y ya por fin sintiéndome segura, dije susurrando:

-Tenía…mucho miedo…

…Sí, lo sé…

Me respondió tiernamente y yo sentí unas incesantes ganas dormir, por la pérdida de mis fuerzas. Antes de perder completamente el conocimiento, oigo nuevamente la voz del extraño, que dice:

…No vuelvas a dejar que te atrapen…Vivi…

N.A: ¡Oh! ¿Quién será? ¿Quién será? Nah, está fácil. Quien sepa quién es el que rescató a Vivi, deje su respuesta en un comentario XD. Una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios, **ficssonlomejor** , **johapm78** y **Guest** , no puedo prometer que actualizaré siempre tan rápido, pero por el momento todo va bien. Las parejas se van desarrollando a paso algo lento pero seguro, así que no se preocupen. En cuanto a Hancock…umm, para empezar nunca tuve pensado incluirla dentro de esta historia, no me cae mal la pareja ni el personaje pero creo que por el sentido que quiero darle a la historia no la incluiré (si cambio de opinión en un futuro eso ya es otra cosa), así que lo siento pero…no. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 5-3

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5.3: Las vacaciones de Sanji.

Era un día cualquiera de estos de las vacaciones de invierno, yo la verdad es que no sé exactamente cual, porque desde que regresé al restaurante he estado trabajando como una mula.

… ¡EY SANJI! ¡Una orden más de sopa de mariscos!...

\- ¡MARCHANDO! -respondo enérgicamente desde la cocina.

Hace mucho tiempo que no cocinaba en las cocinas del Baratie, pues el viejo nunca me ha dejado trabajar demasiado por aquí, ¡me tiene de mesero permanentemente y eso es insoportable! Así que es bueno de que por fin pueda destacarme en mi verdadero puesto de trabajo.

Toco la campana de la ventana de servicio.

\- ¡Ya está listo! -se lo entrego al mesero y regreso a la cocina.

Así es como yo he pasado la mayor parte de estas vacaciones, no hay tiempo para descansar: ¨quién no trabaja, no come¨, esa es la regla. Hoy, al igual que todos los monótonos días anteriores, el tiempo se me pasa volando hasta llegar al horario de final de la cena.

-Uf, por fin puedo respirar-digo mientras me aflojo un poco la corbata.

... ¡Oye Sanji!...

-Ah, ¿qué pasa ahora, viejo?

-Hm, ¿¡cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames CHEF ZEFF!?-me replica el viejo Zeff-Bueno, eso no importa. Ten-me extiende un plato con un pedazo de flan.

\- ¿Ah?

-Lleva esto a los clientes de la mesa cinco-ordena.

\- ¿¡AHHHHHH!? ¡Ey viejo, no jodas, yo terminé de trabajar por hoy, además, NO SOY MESERO!

\- ¡SOLO HAS LO QUE TE ORDENÉ! -me obliga a hacerlo y no tengo más opción.

Fastidiado, me dirijo hacia la mesa cinco, pero antes, oigo al viejo decir: ¨te va a gustar lo que veras¨. Yo me quedé confundido, ¿de qué diablos estará hablando? Bueno, ahora lo importante es llevar el plato a la mesa. En lo que me voy acercando a la mesa cinco, diviso a una pareja de ancianos, con un asiento vacío.

…Doctorine, ¿todavía no llega?...

Eh, yo esa voz la conozco…

Kureha-Todavía no, Chopper.

Hiluluk-Ja, ja, ja, no seas impaciente Chopper.

\- ¿Chopper? ¿Eres tú? -pregunté hacia el asiento supuestamente vacío, de dónde provenía su voz.

-Oh, ¡Sanji! -dice emocionado- ¡Que alegría encontrarte por aquí! -se me lanza encima.

\- ¡Ey Chopper, t-ten cuidado, el plato se me va a caer!

\- ¡AH! Lo siento-regresa a su puesto.

Kureha-Vaya, vaya, Chopper, ¿es un amigo de la escuela?

-Sí, él es Sanji, un compañero del dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, encantado de conocerlos.

-Sanji es el encargado de la cocina en el dormitorio.

Kureha-Oh, ¿en serio?

Hiluluk-Ja, eso sí que es genial.

-Nah, no es para tanto-respondo halagado-Por cierto, Chopper, ¿por qué están aquí? ¿Está la familia celebrando algo?

-Sí, ¡hoy es el aniversario de bodas del Doctor Hiluluk y Doctorine!

-Oh, el aniversario de tus abuelos.

-Estábamos esperando el postre, pero quién diría que te encontrara en un lugar como este.

-Bueno, el restaurante es prácticamente mi casa. Tened el placer de volver cuando queráis, que la próxima vez, todo va por mi cuenta.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿¡Puedo pedir cuanto dulce quiera!?-me miró con ojitos de estrellita.

-Claro.

\- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍ! -exclamó emocionado.

Kureha-CHOPPER-la señora le cortó los humos-Compórtate-pidió.

-Sí, Doctorine-retomó su calma, algo apenado.

Kureha-Si te pasas todo el tiempo comiendo dulces, te van a salir caries, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

Hiluluk-Vamos Kureha, déjalo comer los dulces que quiera, no le harán mucho daño.

Kureha-Otra vez, estás siendo demasiado suave con él-suspiró hostigada.

Los dejé solos un rato, para que pudieran disfrutar tranquilamente del postre. Al momento de su salida, lo acompañé a la puerta, para despedirlos, entonces, Chopper se me acercó, medio indeciso.

-E-Esto, Sanji…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

-Sanji…te tengo que contar algo…

\- ¿Qué?

-En nuestro hospital…

\- ¿Sí?

-…Vivi está hospitalizada.

\- ¿¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? -grité alarmado- ¿¡Qué le pasó a Vivi-chan!? ¿¡Por qué está hospitalizada!? ¿¡Se encuentra bien!? ¿¡Quién es el cabrón que le ha hecho eso!?-le pregunté entre molesto y preocupado a Chopper, agitándolo como si de una maraca se tratara.

Kureha-No tienes por qué preocuparte, la muchacha está bien, solo sufrió unos daños menores, nada grave.

-Ahhh-suspiré aliviado-Me alegro. Entonces, si solo fueros daños menores, ¿por qué está hospitalizada?

Kureha-Puede que no haya sufrido mucho daño físico, pero su daño psicológico…quizás sea irreparable.

¿Irreparable? Vivi-chan…puede ser que tú…No…eso no lo permitiré…

-Esto, ¿puedo ir a visitarla ahora mismo al hospital? -pregunté.

Kureha-NO-responde fuerte inmediatamente y yo me quedo lastimado-Ven mañana. El horario de visita es de 9:00 am a las 4:30 pm. No llegues tarde, muchacho-me dice y se va.

-Gracias-expreso agradecido.

Kureha-La próxima vez todo sale gratis, ¿no? -ríe maliciosamente, parece una bruja.

-Ah, sí…-siento un mal presentimiento, quizás no debí proponer algo así. Seguro que el viejo me va a matar después, pero bueno, eso no importa.

A la mañana siguiente, logró hacer un tiempo libre en el restaurante y voy directo al hospital, no sin antes pasar por la floristería a comprar un ramo de flores para ella. En la entrada del hospital, Chopper me está esperando para guiarme hasta la habitación de Vivi-chan. Tras pasar unos cinco minutos caminando por los pasillos del hospital, llegamos frente a una puerta con el número cinco.

-Vivi está aquí.

-Vale, gracias Chopper-me disponía a abrir la puerta.

-Sanji…

\- ¿Sí? -me detengo un momento.

-…Vivi…Vivi está muy dolida, así que…por favor…no hagas ninguna locura.

\- ¿Locura? Oye Chopper, ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-Ah…ja, ja, ja, perdón-ríe forzadamente y se va.

Al quedarme solo por fin, entro en la habitación, tratando de no hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

-Hola, ¿Vivi-chan?

La veo, sentada en la cama, pero no me responde.

-Ah, Vivi-chan, vengo a visitarte. Ten, son para ti-le extiendo el ramo de flores.

Ella las nota y me sonríe, melancólica.

-Gracias, Sanji-san, no era necesario…-las toma delicadamente.

Yo me siento a su lado, en una de las sillas de la habitación. Le hablo de cualquier cosa: lo que he hecho durante las vacaciones, historias que escuché por parte de Chopper sobre cómo la estaban pasando los demás y otras cosas, todo con el fin de hacerla sentirse mejor, pero ninguna, parecía hacer el efecto. El tiempo de visita terminó y yo me fui, lamentándome el no poder hacer nada por ella.

-La próxima vez lo haré mejor-me dije a mí mismo.

Y así, seguí visitándola, todos los días, sin falta. Hice todo lo que se me ocurría, todo lo que creí que podría hacerla feliz. Quería volverme un payaso, para así devolverle su verdadera risa, que su felicidad fuera real y no fingida, pero no importa cómo…nada me funcionaba.

Esa tarde había llegado algo tarde, tuve demasiado trabajo en el restaurante y el Chef Zeff no paraba de darme órdenes. Llegue con muy poco tiempo antes de que se acabara el tiempo de visitas. En mi apuro por los pasillos del hospital, me encontré con Chopper frente a la puerta del cuarto de Vivi-chan.

-Oh, Sanji.

-Lo siento, llego un poco tarde.

-¨ ¿Un poco tarde? ¨, creí que ya no vendrías-me replicó algo molesto.

-Eso no importa, ahora llegué…-fui a entrar al cuarto.

\- ¡Espera Sanji! -me detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chopper? ¿Por qué me detienes? -pregunté extrañado.

-Ahora mismo Vivi está durmiendo y, además, ya hay alguien más para visitarla-me explicó-Así que por favor espera un poco aquí a fuera.

\- ¿Alguien más ha venido a visitar a Vivi-chan? ¿Es alguno de los del dormitorio?

-No. Si es por Luffy y los demás, ellos ya pasaron por aquí en la mañana.

-Entonces…

-Quien la está visitando fue la persona que la salvó del ataque de los secuestradores y llamó a la policía y la ambulancia…

-El salvador…de Vivi-chan…

-Sí, al igual que tú, ha estado viniendo todos los días desde que ella fue hospitalizada, pero esta es la primera vez que entra a dentro del cuarto…siempre se quedaba afuera.

Me entró una tremenda curiosidad por saber quién era aquel tipo, pero Chopper no me permitía entrar en la habitación, así que lo más que pude hacer fue entreabrir un poco la puerta para poder ver algo. Por el fino espacio de visión, pude divisar a Vivi-chan, quien estaba rendida en la cama y en medio de su profundo sueño, empezó a moverse violentamente. Tenía una pesadilla, probablemente relacionada con el hecho del intento de secuestro, y eso la ponía intranquila. No podía soportar verla así, por lo que estaba dispuesto a desobedecer las órdenes de Chopper, con el fin de poder entrar dentro de la habitación, para calmarla. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la mínima acción, aquel desconocido se me adelantó y sostuvo la mano de Vivi-chan entre las suyas. Con solo eso, Vivi-chan pareció calmarse y su pesadilla retornó a ser un sueño apacible.

-Maldito…-magullé entre dientes-… ¿Quién es ese tipo? -le pregunté a Chopper, algo molesto.

-No lo sé, no ha querido dar su nombre, ni siquiera a los de la policía-y eso es todo un logro-.

-Pues yo se lo voy a sacar…-dije y entré callado en la habitación, a pesar de las protestas de Chopper-Oye tú-expresé lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Vivi-chan.

Él tipo me notó.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pretendes con mi Vivi-chan?

… ¿Tú Vivi-chan?...

-Así es.

…Acaso, ¿eres el novio de Vivi?...

-Exactamente-mentí.

…Entonces tú debes ser el tal Sanji…

\- ¿Eh? Tú…eso…cómo…

… ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Bueno…aquel día ella te estaba llamando…y encima me confundió contigo…Por eso lo sé…

-Vivi-chan… ¿me llamó a mí? …-dije desconcertado.

Miré el dulce rostro dormido de ella. Nunca pensé que Vivi-chan llegara a pedirme ayuda en una situación así. De entre todos sus conocidos y amigos del dormitorio, ella me había llamado a mí, esperando que yo respondiera y fuera en su rescate. Me sentí muy dolido, de verdad, me hubiera gustado responder a su llamado y ser yo quien la salvara, de ser así, quizás ella no estaría en este estado. Mientras yo me quedé mirándola, perturbado por mi inmadurez y mi propia debilidad, aquel tipo puso su mano en mi hombro y antes de apartarme para poder pasar, me dijo:

…Si eres su novio…cuídala bien…Que no vuelva a pasarle algo como esto…

Y se fue de la habitación.

-¨Que no vuelva a pasarle algo como esto¨-me enfurecí con esa frase, por la razón de sus palabras-Eso…lo sé muy bien…aunque nadie me lo hubiera dicho…-dije muy bajito.

Por hoy regreso ya al Baratie, pero la próxima vez, sí que lograré que Vivi-chan sonría.

-Sanji, mañana ya le damos el alta a Vivi-me dijo Chopper al salir.

\- ¿¡En serio!? -me sorprendo y él asiente-Ey, Chopper, ¿Y cómo tú sabes que eso estaba pensando?

No me responde, solo ríe, en un tono, así como de ¨solo lo sé¨. Bueno, debo ir preparándome para pasado mañana, pues según el viejo, vamos a ir a trabajar a la fiesta de una mansión.

N.A: WOW, sí que eres rápida johamp78, apenas subí el capítulo ya encontré tu comentario XD. Bueno, aquí todavía no revelo quién es, pero sí que es obvio (después de todo ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión XD). Gracias una vez más por vuestros comentarios, **ficssonlomejor** y **johapm78** , me alegro de ver vuestro interés por esta historia. Como dije anteriormente, puede que me demore en actualizar de aquí en adelante, pero prometo que no dejaré esta historia incompleta, por nada del mundo, así que os pido paciencia. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Chapter 5-4

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5.4: Las vacaciones de Usopp.

Miré a través de la ventanilla y lo que se alzaba frente a mi vista, era un paisaje nevado. En medio de un largo campo, estaba la mansión, el centro de mi infancia. Bajé del auto y lo sentí, la suavidad de la nieve, la brisa gélida, la sensación del caer de los copos de nieve, el congelamiento de mi aliento al exhalar.

Ah, qué frío-temblé un poco.

Volví a mirar la lujosa casa y pensé: ¨Por fin regresé¨. Para bien o para mal, no cabe duda de que la mansión es mi hogar y a la vez…mi infierno terrenal.

…¡Usopp-san!…

Al sentirla llamarme, me giré en su búsqueda, pero antes de poder verla bien, fui tirado al suelo por la fuerza con la que ella se me lanzó a abrazarme. Ella había bajado el camino desde la mansión hasta mi encuentro corriendo, estaba ansiosa por verme. Ese golpe contra el acolchonado piso cubierto de nieve, dolió un poco y sí que está muy frío.

K-Kaya…pesas…-le dije.

¡Ah…! -se avergonzó y enseguida se me quitó de encima-L-Lo siento mucho, Usopp-san.

Eh, no te preocupes-la calmé y me sonrió.

La sonrisa de Kaya, sí que hace tiempo que no la veía, creo que solo por eso, me alegro de volver a la mansión.

…Joven Amo Usopp…

Esa voz…esa forma tan particular de llamarme…Ah, no hay duda…

-Ey Merry, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma?

-Ji, ji, lo siento, Usopp-sama. Es por costumbre-se rio un poco, divertido como siempre por mi reacción ante ello.

-Ya te dije, ¡yo no soy el hermano de Kaya ni nada parecido! Solo soy un simple ¨plebeyo¨ al cuidado de esta familia.

Merry se mosqueó.

\- ¡Usopp-sama! ¡Usted no es ningún plebeyo! ¡Es el preciado amigo de la Kaya-ojousama!

Por eso mismo-le dije-Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

D-De acuerdo…-respondió, pero dudo que lo deje tan fácilmente.

No puedo culparlo, porque en un principio fui yo quien le pidió que me llamara así, aunque eso, ya es cosa del pasado. Entramos a la mansión, caminamos por aquellos largos pasillos, todo está decorado, ¿será por qué se acerca la navidad? Al final, nos detenemos frente a una puerta, la cual reconozco perfectamente. Merry la entreabre y confirma mis expectaciones: es mi cuarto.

-Wow, todo está…

-Dejamos la habitación justo como la habías dejado, Usopp-sama.

-Ya, sin embargo, está bastante ordenada-comenté colocando la mochila sobre la cama, percatándome del completo orden hecho de mi ¨desorden¨.

-Ah, es que de vez en cuando, ojousama venía a hacerle una limpieza-aclaró Merry.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Merry! –Kaya protestó por la revelación.

Él solo rio complacido y nos dejó solos. Hace años que no me había quedado a solas con Kaya, ay, ¡que nervios!

-E-Esto…- ¿qué le digo?

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Usopp-san.

\- ¿Ah?

-Creí…que al final no vendrías.

-Te prometí que vendría, ¿no?

-Sí…pero…-estaba algo intranquila.

Quizás, el venir a la mansión había sido la opción correcta. A Kaya se le nota algo rara, parece preocupada por algo, algo importante de verdad. Normalmente, me contaría cualquier preocupación suya, por mínima que fuera. Sí está en especial no me la acababa de contar, sería porque detrás de ella se encontraba algo difícil para hablar. No me gusta verla así, tan inquieta, por lo que le acaricie la cabeza.

No te preocupes-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

Kaya se tranquilizó, pero entonces hiso una pequeña mueca y me apartó la mano.

-Usopp-san, dices que no eres mi hermano mayor ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

-Ah, ¿sí?

\- ¡Pues deja de una vez esa mala costumbre tuya! Parece que me estuvieras tratando como a una niña pequeña…

Al verla tan fastidiada por ello no evité reírme un poco.

-Oh vamos, ¿qué tiene de malo ser una niña pequeña? -la molesté un poco y seguí riendo.

\- ¡No te rías! -me empujó, aunque muy suave.

Ella se disponía a salir de la habitación y yo, algo contrariado, por si se me había pasado la mano al fastidiarla traté de detenerla, para pedirle perdón, pero como que me enredé con la alfombra y terminé tropezando. Choqué con ella y ambos terminamos en el suelo, en una posición…un tanto…eh… ¿complicada?

-Auch, Kaya, ¿estás bien? -le pregunté.

-S-Sí…pero…

\- ¿Ah?

-…quítate de encima de mí, por favor-pidió apenada.

-L-L-L-Lo siento…-me aparté rápidamente.

-Ah…N-No…no importa…-evitó mirarme, muy avergonzada.

…Ejem…Usopp-kun…

Oh-Oh, sé quién es el dueño de esa voz y…que momento más oportuno para aparecer…

\- ¿¡Papá!?

-T-T-Tío…-tartamudeé por culpa del miedo. Después de esto, solo me esperaba el matadero.

-Se puede saber… ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo, U-S-O-P-P-kun? -sus palabras eran serenas, pero no podían ocultar su furia.

-E-Esto… ¡p-puedo explicarlo tío! -me defendí, muy penosamente.

-ESO-ESPERO-dijo.

Sacó a Kaya de la habitación y me dio una buena paliza (en el sentido cómico de la situación claro, no una de verdad), con la que calmó algo de su irritación.

-Auch-toqué uno de los lugares dónde me había dado un coscorrón, que, aunque no muy fuerte, sí que había dolido.

El tío, antes de salir de la habitación, me pidió que me vistiera: esta noche habría fiesta. Yo le dije que sí, pero en realidad no pensaba hacerlo. ¡Nunca me han gustado las fiestas de gente rica! Así que me cambié a una ropa de andar y me quedé en mi habitación, esperando a que se acabara la fiesta, simplemente tratando de dormir. Un rato después, Merry me llamó a la puerta, muy apurado. Creí que venía a exigirme que bajara a la fiesta por petición del Tío, pero la verdad es que no era así.

\- ¡Usopp-sama!¡Abra por favor! -me pidió por enésima vez y yo, cansado de su palabrería, le abrí.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Merry? Si vienes a pedirme que baje a la fiesta-

\- ¡Es terrible, Usopp-sama! -me interrumpió apresurado-A-Abajo en la fiesta, ¡un tipo está galanteando con Kaya-ojousama!

-Ah… ¿¡AHHHH!?

¿Merry me viene a decir eso? Ni que fuera el fin del mundo, pero…tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta el primer piso seguido por Merry. En medio del salón de baile la veo a ella, algo incomodada por no saber cómo contestar ante los halagos de un chico rubio. Y también, vi al ¨galán¨ que la está seduciendo. Suspiró aliviado al reconocerle y ver que mi mal presentimiento se ha equivocado. Me acerco más a ellos dos y le llamo.

-Sanji…

No responde, sigue en lo suyo.

\- ¡Oye Sanji!

Sigue en lo suyo.

-¡SANJI!

A pesar de que lo dije con más fuerza, sigue inmune en lo suyo y yo me estoy empezando a molestar. ¡Ah, ya sé cómo puedo hacer que me oiga!

\- ¡Ey, cocinerillo de mierda! -le grito imitando a Zoro.

Recibo una patada y quedo K.O.

\- ¿Ah? Qué raro, me parecía haber oído al estúpido del marimo. Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos, dulce señorita?

\- ¡Usopp-san! -ignoró el coqueteo de Sanji y se acercó a ayudarme.

\- ¡Eh Nariz larga! ¿pero qué tú haces aquí? -preguntó por fin percatándose de mí.

-Eso es lo que yo te iba a preguntar cejas-le dije sarcástico.

Después de que Merry junto con Kaya, calmara al resto de los invitados, Sanji y yo salimos afuera a conversar.

-Sanji, en serio, ¿¡que tú haces aquí!?

-Ja, ¿acaso estás ciego? Mira…

Entonces me di cuenta de que Sanji estaba usando ropa de camarero.

-…Me han contratado como camarero para la fiesta de hoy.

-Oh, vaya, no lo sabía.

-También han venido mis compañeros del restaurante.

\- ¿Restaurante? Ah, Te refieres al Chef Zeff y todos los demás.

-Exacto.

-Wow, el tío sí que se las trae…-susurré.

-Y, ¿se puede saber que tú haces aquí?

\- ¿Que qué hago aquí? Sanji, esta es mi casa-le respondí.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamó sorprendido y me dio otra patada- ¡No me mientas, NARIZOTAS!

-¡Que no es mentira! -le reclamé.

-Pues entonces explícame, ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tú este viviendo en semejante mansión?

-Ahhhhhhh-suspiré-De acuerdo, después de todo, se los tendría que contar algún día.

Flashback

Todo comenzó hace alrededor de diez años atrás. Yo era un niño de siete años. Mi padre se había ido del país para participar en los Juegos Olímpicos y desde entonces, no regresaba. Por eso, mi madre me criaba sola. Ella trabajaba en la directiva de una pequeña compañía, la cual estaba a punto de ir a la bancarrota, por eso, un día vino a esta mansión, para negociar con el señor de la casa. Aquel día, como no tuvo otra opción, me llevó consigo y me dejó esperando en el pasillo, pidiéndome que me comportara y no hiciera travesuras. En un principio, me sometí ante su pedido, pero al poco rato, aburrido de estar sentado en medio de aquellos largos pasillos, la desobedecí y sin que nadie se diera cuenta empecé a curiosear por los alrededores de la mansión. Por el pasar de las lujosas habitaciones, llegué a una en especial, donde la puerta había quedado entreabierta. Entré a hurtadillas y allí la vi: una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, que parecía tener más o menos la misma edad que yo. Completamente sola, entre el silencio del cuarto, ella jugaba con desgano con un par de juguetes de los que se le había predispuesto y estaban distribuidos alrededor del suelo. Yo me le acerqué y le pregunté:

-Ne, ¿por qué estás aquí jugando tan sola?

Aunque algo asustada por mi llamada inesperada, ella me respondió algo triste:

-No puedo salir a jugar con los demás.

\- ¿Por qué? -le volví a preguntar, extrañado.

-Porque estoy enferma, por eso, no puedo salir-su voz sonó algo apagada.

-Debes estar muy aburrida, ¿verdad? -le dije.

-Sí-fue lo único que respondió.

-Entonces…-me acerqué más a ella y le extendí mi mano-… ¡Juguemos!

Ella se quedó confundida.

-Te digo que yo jugaré contigo.

-Pero…

-Venga-la toqué- ¡tú las traes! -y me eché a correr.

Todavía estaba confundida.

-Ey, tienes que perseguirme y tocarme. ¡Así es el juego!

No entendía muy bien el objetivo de todo esto, pero igual trató de alcanzarme y no lo lograba. Yo me reía de ella y eso la mosqueaba mucho, por lo que trataba de atraparme con más ganas. Luego de un rato, seguimos jugando a otros juegos, ¡todo fue muy divertido! Hasta que por fin aparecieron nuestros padres a la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer, mi mamá estaba muy preocupada por mi desaparición e igualmente, al señor de la casa le extrañaba el oír tanto escándalo viniendo de la habitación de su hija. Mi mamá se disculpó mucho con el señor, aunque él en especial no parecía estar molesto ni nada por el estilo. Cuando nos íbamos a ir, ella me preguntó:

-Esto… ¿nos volveremos a ver? -lo dijo de una forma muy tímida.

Yo quería responderle que sí, pero la decisión no estaba en mis manos. La expresión del señor se volvió apacible y me dijo: ¨Siéntete libre de volver cuando quieras¨ y yo lo acepté. Desde entonces, iba a la mansión casi todos los días. Siempre y cuando yo pidiera verla, el tío era capaz de mover cielo y tierra para que nos encontráramos. A causa de mi amistad con su señorita Kaya, el tío accedió a colaborar con la empresa de mamá. ¡Todo estaba saliendo bien, de lo mejor! Incluso, Kaya se estaba mejorando mucho de su enfermedad. En verdad, …todo iba bien…hasta que…cuando tenía diez años…mi madre falleció. Sin familiares cercanos, con mi padre en el extranjero y sin forma de contactarlo, yo me había quedado prácticamente solo…pero entonces…fue cuando el tío me acogió en su casa. Comencé a vivir en la mansión, como si fuera otro hijo del tío y por eso, en broma, me hacía llamar por el nombre de: Joven Amo Usopp. Después de que Kaya se mejorara lo suficiente como para salir, el tío la inscribió conmigo en la misma escuela y así pasamos los años, conviviendo juntos.

Fin del Flashback

Volví mi vista hacia adentro de la mansión, dónde se encontraban todos, incluyéndola, y dije:

-Para mí, ella era como una hermana menor.

\- ¿ERA?

-Sí, …era-regresé la mirada furtiva hacia afuera-Como puedes notar, …hace tiempo que dejé de verla como una hermana, …incluso ya no puedo simplemente verla como una amiga-confesé-Por eso, dejé la mansión, hace tres años atrás.

Sanji exhaló el humo del cigarrillo.

-Ya veo, bueno…-él también miró hacia la mansión-…si yo tuviera semejante angelito por amiga de la infancia, TAMBIÉN HUBIERA CAÍDO ENAMORADO DE ELLA-y se puso en modo acaramelado.

Ja, ja, ja. ¿Estoy coincidiendo con Sanji en algo? Uf, el mundo se va a acabar. Bueno, espero que el mundo dure un poco más, porque tengo un futuro por vivir y, además, estamos cerca de celebrar la Navidad y pues, digamos que ya tengo planes para la noche santa.


	9. Chapter 5-5

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5.5: Las vacaciones de Nami.

-Hola, ¿Nami? ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí Nojiko, ¿qué pasa? -le pregunté al otro lado de la línea telefónica de mi celular.

-Lo siento mucho Nami, creo que no voy a poder ir contigo a la fiesta…

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero qué pasó, Nojiko! ¿¡Ocurre algo malo!?

-No-no, no es nada grave, simplemente…tengo un problemilla con el ¨llamitas¨.

-Ah, ya entiendo-hablaba del hermano de Luffy, llamándolo por el sobrenombre que le pusimos.

-Discúlpame Nami, ¡en serio quisiera quitármelo de encima! Pero…

-No te preocupes Nojiko, yo lo sé. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

Me despedí de ella. Desde aquel día que nos encontramos con Luffy en el centro comercial, su hermano Ace, no para de merodear por los alrededores buscando a mi hermana. Sí que es un chico muy persistente, aunque se está comportando mejor que en nuestro primer encuentro con él.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Tenía pensado salir con Nojiko a una fiesta, con sus compañeros de la universidad, pero ya que ella no se iba a presentar, no me entraban ganas de meterme entre aquel grupo de veinteañeros. Lo decidí: no iría a la fiesta. Como no tenía mejores planes para el resto de la tarde, me fui a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, dónde había estado esperando a Nojiko.

En mi paseíllo por ahí, podía notar muchas decoraciones y adornos por todos lados. Bueno, no hay por qué sorprenderse, es Navidad, después de todo. Noto a un montón de parejitas acarameladas en cada rincón del lugar. Ja, es Navidad y yo aquí solita, matando el tiempo.

Si es que doy pena. La Navidad es conocida por ser un evento especial, sobre todo para los enamorados. ¨ ¿Un novio eh? ¨-pienso para mí misma. Ciertamente, un novio es lo necesario en momentos como estos. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuve uno?

Soy linda, así que no debería tener problemas para encontrar pareja, pero al parecer los hombres se escapan de mí por mi ¨mal carácter¨. ¡BOBADAS! Los hombres de verdad no deberían preocuparse por esas cosas y quienes lo hacen, ¡son unos miedicas!

Así, en medio de mis meditaciones, veo entrar en mi rango de vista una figura muy conocida. Enseguida me giró en la dirección por dónde lo vi pasar, para comprobarlo. Me fijo aún más y le sigo con la vista, hasta que por fin puedo verle de nuevo la cara y le reconozco.

-U-S-O-P-P…-le llamó maliciosamente al acercármele y por supuesto, él se asusta, con lo cobarde que es a veces.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¿qué haces por aquí, Usopp? ¿Tú también estás solo en Navidad? -pregunto cómica.

-N-No yo…-su respuesta estaba indecisa, ¿por qué sería?

… ¡Usopp-san!…

¿Are? Acabo de escuchar una voz de chica. Usopp se reencuentra con una muchacha de cabello rubio, la cual había entrado un momento a la tienda, mientras él, aparentemente la esperaba.

-Oh vaya, ¿ella es la tal Kaya?

\- ¿Eh? -dijo confundida.

\- ¡Ey Nami, no digas nada fuera de lugar! -me reclama.

-Perdón, perdón-doy una disculpa pícara-Yo soy Nami, compañera de Usopp-me presenté.

-Ah, sí, Usopp-san me ha hablado mucho de usted. Encantada de conocerte, yo soy Kaya. Estoy al corriente de que Usopp-san le ha causado muchos problemas a usted, pero le pido que siga llevándose bien con él, por favor-me lo pidió de una manera extremadamente educada.

-Kaya, estás hablando como si fueras mi madre-aclaró cómico él.

-Wow, le has echado los tejos a tremenda señorita…-le susurró astuta a Usopp.

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! -replica avergonzado, aunque lo hace lo más bajito que puede-Y, ¿por qué andas por aquí, Nami?

-Nah, iba a ir a una fiesta, pero hubo un cambio de planes, así que estoy aburrida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estás sin nada que hacer en Navidad?

Uh, eso sí que suena muy raro, pero bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? No puedo negarlo.

-Sí, estoy sola para Navidad…

Él se me quedó mirando como diciendo ¨qué pena¨. Uy, cómo me gustaría darle un cocotazo, pero mejor me contengo, que estamos en medio del centro comercial y encima está presente la ¨señorita¨ Kaya, la cual se ve apagada por su ausencia en esta conversación.

-No se preocupen, si yo ya me iba. No quiero molestarlos en su ¨cita de Navidad¨-les dije y ya me disponía a irme, para dejarlos con su propia pena, cuando de repente me suena el timbre del celular.

Me acababa de llegar un mensaje. El mensaje es de: ¿Luffy? ¿Qué es lo que querrá él en este día de Navidad?

-Ey Nami….

\- ¿Sí?

-… ¿A ti te acaba de llegar un mensaje de Luffy?

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿A ti también te llegó?

-Pues sí, y creo que deberías leerlo…

Le hago caso a Usopp, abro el mensaje y lo leo. Decía: SOS, ¡ven rápido a casa de Zoro! -decían ambos mensajes.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?

-No sé, pero ahora me he quedado preocupado…

-S.O.S. La señal de socorro más utilizada mundialmente.

-Luffy puede ser tonto, pero por lo menos eso sí lo sabe.

\- ¿Me pregunto si nos habrá enviado este mensaje a todos nosotros?

\- ¡Eso ahora no tiene importancia! ¡Debemos ir a casa de Zoro!

-Ey, ya lo sé, cálmate. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero… ¿crees que puedes ir en esta situación? -le pregunté.

En un principio pareció no entenderme. La señorita Kaya le aló un poco del abrigo y entonces lo entendió: el ir ahora a casa de Zoro, significaría dejar atrás a la señorita, porque ella no había sido llamada.

-Esto…Kaya…

-No te preocupes, Usopp-san, ve.

-Pero Kaya…

-En serio, no importa. Ve a ver a Zoro-san, pues parece ser algo muy importante.

-Kaya…

-Yo ya volveré a la mansión. Así que ve-le tranquilizó.

-…Gracias Kaya. ¡Dile al tío que volveré antes de la cena! -le exclamó en lo que nos alejábamos.

Ella solamente asintió y le dejó ir, ocultando su melancolía, la cual yo pude notar, sobretodo en su expresión al vernos marchar.

-Ahhh-suspiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Nami? -me pregunta en medio del camino.

Le miro descontenta.

-Tú tan idiota…¨y ella demasiado amable¨…-expreso, aunque lo último lo digo dentro de mí mente.

-Oi, ¿me estás insultando? -replica algo molesto.

-No-le digo-Te estoy regañando-preciso.

\- ¿AH? -se ha quedado confundido y no me interesa explicarle, porque él mismo debe percatarse de su error.

Apresuramos el paso para llegar a la casa de Zoro. Era la primera vez que la visitábamos, pero por lo menos sabíamos dónde se ubicaba, por lo que no tardamos mucho en llegar. Cuando llegamos, tocamos a la puerta y nadie respondió, luego, comprobamos que estaba abierta. ¨Aquí está pasando algo raro¨-pensamos. Normalmente no cometería tal locura como meterme a sin avisar a una casa ajena, pero esta situación lo amerita. Ya adentro, no encontramos a nadie, la casa estaba en silencio. Bueno, aunque no estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, pues al minuto de haber entrado, oímos un raro sonido venir de la cocina. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, temerosos de encontrarnos con cualquier amenaza que pudiera ser la provocante de aquel ruido. De entre un increíble reguero de comida, esparcida por toda la cocina, descubrimos por fin al autor de aquel estrepitoso sonar: era Luffy, quien, dormido, roncaba como loco, sin importarle estar en medio de semejante desastre.

\- ¡Oye, Luffy, Despierta! -le dije.

\- ¿NAMI? -indagó entre sonámbulo.

-Ey Luffy, ¿¡qué está pasando!? ¿¡Qué pasó con Zoro!?

-Oh, Zoro está allá arriba en su cuarto…-aclaró y se volvió a dormir. Sí que estaba perezoso.

-Ahhh-suspiro-Preguntarle es una pérdida de tiempo. Usopp, yo voy a ver a Zoro, tú trata de despertar a Luffy para así saber que está pasando, ¿entendido?

-ROGER-respondió, a la par que yo ya iba subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar al segundo piso, divisé una puerta con un cartel de ¨NO ENTRAR¨.

-Esta debe ser…-intuí.

Esta puerta también estaba abierta, en serio, ¡qué poca seguridad tiene esta casa! Bueno, después de todo es el hogar del desorientado de Zoro. Pasé confiada, pero la verdad es que si esta no resulta ser la habitación de Zoro y estoy acabando en un lugar dónde no debería estar, creo que me moriría de la vergüenza.

-Ah…

Miro la decoración del cuarto, por el momento parece que no me he equivocado de lugar. Veo la silueta de una persona en la cama del cuarto, está cubierta por la colcha.

-Oi, Zoro, Zoro, ¿estás despierto? -le pregunto, mientras muevo un poco la silueta.

No me responde, pero con el movimiento, parece que la figura sí se ha despertado.

…Zoro…

¿Eh? ¿Y esa voz? Viene de la silueta.

…¡ZORO!...

\- ¿¡AHHHHH!?-grito sorprendida cuando se me lanza esta extraña persona antes escondida entre las sábanas.

Por lo que puedo comprobar, quien estaba durmiendo en la supuesta cama de Zoro, no era Zoro. La persona que se me abalanzó, era la de una chica de más o menos la misma edad que nosotros, de cabello rosado, con coletas y un extravagante traje.

… ¿Are, no eres Zoro? ¿Quién diablos eres tú?...

Me indaga la muchacha, por fin percatándose de las cosas.

\- ¡Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a ti! ¿¡Tú quién eres!?

\- ¿Yo? Yo soy Perona, la hermana de Zoro-responde.

\- ¿Ah, hermana? -¨ ¿Él tenía una hermana? ¨-me pregunto a mí misma.

\- ¡Ey tú! ¿¡Por qué estás en la habitación de Zoro!?

-Bueno…la verdad es que yo quisiera hacerte la misma pregunta…pero ahora…

\- ¿¡Y ZORO!? ¿¡ZORO DÓNDE ESTÁ!? -dice apresurada, sin dejarme terminar a mí mi frase.

\- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ZORO!? -me lo dice a mí.

-No lo sé…

\- ¡ZORO! ¿¡DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO!?-sigue diciendo a gritos, algo preocupada y sale corriendo del cuarto, antes de poder aclarar qué diablos está pasando aquí.

Ahhh, hoy todo el mundo está loco, y yo sigo sin saber qué diablos sucede aquí o dónde está Zoro y mucho menos qué es lo que le pasa a este.

Al poco segundo de que la tal Perona, ¨hermana¨ de Zoro, se fuera de la habitación, escucho el estruendo de una caída y salgo inmediatamente para ver qué ha pasado.

-Uy…-solo digo. No puedo decir que me guste esta escena.

En el final de las escaleras, yacía Usopp noqueado y encima de él, Perona, también inconsciente.

\- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? ¿¡Quién eres tú, narigudo!?

-¡Eso te lo pregunto yo, lolita gótica!

Ahhh, creo que he oído demasiadas veces esa misma frase en este día.

Todos sentimos abrirse la puerta de la calle a la casa. Quien está parado en el umbral es Zoro y al lado de él está…Oh-Oh. Creo que esto se va a complicar.

-Am, Usopp, ¿qué estás haciendo con Perona? -pegunta incrédulo.

-¡Zoro! -exclama alarmada.

-Usopp…san…

-K-K-K-Kaya…

-Oh, ¿se conocen? -pregunta Zoro.

Kaya no le responde, se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta y dice:

-No te vuelvas a perder…Zoro-san…

-Ah, vale…

Y se va dolientemente.

-E-Espera, ¡KAYA! -va tras ella.

Zoro se queda confundido.

-Ey, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí?

-Ahhh-suspiro preocupada-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

Nos tomamos un momento para pensar los hechos: primero que nada, la razón por la cual Luffy nos había llamado, era porque Zoro estaba enfermo, con mucha fiebre y necesitaba ayudaba para cuidarlo, pues supuestamente nadie de la familia de este estaba en casa. Su ¨hermana¨ Perona estaba de viaje y su tutor, un señor Mihawk, estaba ocupado.

-Oh sí, me sorprendió ver a Usopp aquí.

\- ¿Eh, tú no lo llamaste?

-Ah, no.

Eso quiere decir que Luffy me mandó inicialmente el mensaje a mí, pero por culpa de su despiste, el mensaje también se le fue mandado a Usopp.

En todo caso: Luffy trató de prepararle algo de comer a Zoro y el resultado fue un completo desastre, terminó por comerse algo de la cocina, le entró sueño y se quedó dormido. Mientras él estaba dormido, la ¨hermana¨ de Zoro regresó y se dirigió al cuarto de Zoro, dónde se quedó dormida esperándolo. Zoro había salido a la calle, en medio de las locuras de Luffy, a pesar de estar enfermo. Por el camino se perdió, estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa de la fiebre y de casualidad, la señorita Kaya lo ayudó y lo trajo hasta aquí. Uniendo así todas las piezas del rompecabezas, por fin podemos explicar esta situación.

-Vaya enredo de los acontecimientos-dije y suspiré, cansada.

-¡Zoro, vuelve a dormir! ¡No puedes salir a la calle en ese estado! -le reclamó su hermana.

-Calla, Perona, no necesito que me des órdenes-se levantó para irse, pero sus piernas le flojearon y casi cae de rodillas al suelo, entonces yo lo aguanté.

-Zoro, por favor deja de ser impertinente y has lo que te decimos. Tienes mucha fiebre como para andar por ahí-le dije.

Zoro me miró, molesto por su estado debilitado. Lo ayudé a regresar a su habitación y lo dejé acostado en su cuarto. Antes de irme de allí, le dije:

-Zoro, no te excedas demasiado.

-Te preocupas por nada…-magulló entre dientes.

-Bueno, me voy, pero volveré a visitarte si todavía estás enfermo.

Y me fui. Luffy y yo dejamos el trabajo de cuidarlo a su ¨hermana¨ Perona.

-No sabía que Zoro tuviera una hermana, sí que no se parecen.

-Oh, es porque no son hermanos de verdad.

\- ¿¡Ah!?

-Zoro fue recogido por el señor halcón al igual que Perona, por lo que se han criado juntos.

-Ahhh-suspiré-Creo que ya nada me va a sorprender por el resto de las vacaciones.

Me despedí de Luffy y decidí volver directamente a mí casa-el apartamento en un cuarto piso que comparto con Nojiko-. Hoy ha sido un día de lo más largo y estoy muy cansada.

-Estoy en casa ¿¡WAH!?-exclamo estupefacta por lo que veo.

-¡NAMI! E-Esto, esto es…

-Ah hola, Nami-chan.

OK, me encuentro a mi hermana Nojiko acostada con el hermano de Luffy: _**AHORA SÍ, NO HAY NADA QUE ME VAYA A SORPRENDER EN ESTAS VACACIONES.**_

N.A: Sé que muchos al leer el final de este capítulo se harán la pregunta de: ¿¡pero qué demonios pasó entre Ace y Nojiko!? Y, bueno…no os lo diré (de momento XD). Si os pica la curiosidad de saber qué pasó entre ellos dos, esperad pacientemente y ya lo verán XD. Como siempre, gracias a **ficssonlomejor** y **johapm78** por seguir comentando esta historia. P.D: la verdad es que no me di cuenta de lo triste que era el capítulo 5.3 hasta que lo volví a leer más detenidamente.


	10. Chapter 5-6

**Story of a neighbour**

N.A: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Este episodio no es un especial por el día del amor y la amistad, pero espero que lo disfruten igualmente.

Capítulo 5.6: Las vacaciones de Zoro.

Ay, me siento muy pesado, el cuerpo no me responde, estoy demasiado caliente.

-Uy Zoro, no hay duda, estás resfriado.

-Eso lo sé yo, idiota-le contesto sin mucha fuerza.

-Y en qué mal momento, ni el señor halcón ni Perona están aquí.

-Ah, mejor así, aunque estuvieran aquí, dudo que pudieran hacer algo…-le respondo.

Lo veo sacar su celular y escribir un mensaje.

-Luffy, ¿qué haces?

-Le mando un mensaje a Nami, para que venga a cuidarte.

\- ¿¡AHHH!? ¡Detente Luffy!-le replico, tratando de quitarle en celular antes de que pudiera terminar de enviar el mensaje, pero no lo logré. ¡Maldito resfriado!

-Lamentablemente Zoro, ya envíe el mensaje. Nami debe de estar llegando en cualquier momento…-ríe divertido.

-Maldito…-magullo entre dientes.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos a que Nami venga, ¡voy a prepararte algo de comer!

Oh-Oh, ahora sí que la cosa se pone fea. Espero no morir por intoxicación. Cierro los ojos y me acuesto un rato. Cuando pasan alrededor de unos quince minutos, me despierto por culpa de un ruido extraño. Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro a Luffy dormido en la cocina, dónde hay tremendo reguero. Me doy cuenta entonces de que no hay comida y que el idiota de Luffy, con un despiste, vacío la última botella de sake que teníamos. ¡Maldito Luffy! No debería ni tocar mi sake. Viendo como estaban las cosas, salgo a la calle a comprar algo de sake. Si más lo recuerdo, la tienda quedaba a la derecha de la pescadería de la esquina. Voy caminando y a los cinco minutos, cuando creo haber llegado, me encuentro enfrente de un parque.

\- ¿Pero dónde diablos estoy? -me pregunto.

Bueno, si sigo caminado un poco más, ya lo encontraré. Pero justo cuando me dispongo a dar un paso más, la vista se me empieza a nublar y pierdo el equilibrio, siento que voy a caer al piso. Me sostengo sobre las rodillas y escucho una voz…

… ¿Te encuentras bien?...

No le puedo responder a esa aparente voz de mujer y pierdo la consciencia por un instante. Al volverme a despertar, estoy bajo la sombra de un árbol del parque.

…Me alegro que te despertaras…

Me dice de nuevo la voz de mujer y yo hago fuerza para levantarme, aunque no con mucha eficacia.

…Por favor no te excedas, tienes mucha fiebre…Lo mejor sería que fueras al hospital…

\- ¡ME NIEGO! -replico y ella ya no puede decirme que no.

…Entonces…si no quieres ir al hospital…deberías volver inmediatamente a tu casa…

\- ¿Volver a casa? ¡Ni loco!

… ¿Eh?...

-No pienso regresar…hasta que haya comprado algo de sake.

La figura resplandeciente de la chica, se queda con una cara entre cómica y confundida, entonces me responde:

…Bueno… ¿Vamos a comprar un poco?...

Y yo lo afirmo. Luego de un poco de descanso bajo el árbol, me siento un poco mejor. Cambio de posición, me siento y entonces la veo volver, con una bolsa del supermercado en mano. ¡Oh, espero que haya traído bastante sake! Enseguida me da la bolsa y allí hay una botella.

-Tsch, solo una botella.

…Ah, perdón…pero creo que no deberías tomar demasiado…debido a tu condición…De hecho, creo que sería mejor que ni tomaras…pero como insistías tanto…

-Bah, al menos es mejor que nada-digo y doy el primer sorbo- ¡Uy, está rico! -exclamo.

Aún enfermo, el sake me sabe de maravilla.

… ¿Ahora si puedes volver a casa?...

-No-respondo-Para irme a mi casa necesito comprar más-le digo a la par que le muestro la botella ya vacía y esta se sorprende.

…Pues eso se soluciona…

Dice y me brinda la mano, para ayudar a pararme. Yo me levanto solo. Vamos juntos al supermercado y de nuevo, compramos unas cuantas botellas de sake. Al entrar a la tienda, el vendedor se nos quedó mirando con una cara como de: WTF, pero eso ni me importa. Viendo el botín que habíamos conseguido, ella me pregunta:

… ¿Sabes dónde queda tu casa?...

-Pues claro-aclaro.

Puede que todo el mundo me creo un idiota desorientado, pero al menos sí puedo memorizar la dirección de mi casa. De lo contrario, sería problemático que el cartero entregara las cajas de sake a otra casa por equivocación. ¡No quiero que nadie se tome mi sake! Caminamos un poco más y llegamos, frente a mi casa, entonces escuchamos un estruendo. Yo no estaba alertado ni nada, después de todo, los únicos que pueden estar en la casa son Luffy y quizás Nami. Abro la puerta, seguido por la chica acompañante y: me encuentro a Perona tumbada sobre Usopp al final de las escaleras.

-Am, Usopp, ¿qué estás haciendo con Perona?

\- ¡Zoro!

…Usopp…san…

Dice la chica a mi lado. Suena algo… ¿triste?

-K-K-K-Kaya…

¿Kaya? ¿Así se llama esta chica? Creo haber oído su nombre anteriormente, pero no recuerdo bien dónde. Mejor aclaro mis dudas.

-Oh, ¿se conocen? -les pregunto.

Ella no me responde, simplemente se gira de nuevo hacia la puerta y me dice:

-No te vuelvas a perder…Zoro-san…

-Ah, vale…-digo, confundido.

¿Le dije mi nombre en algún momento? Bueno, eso no importa. La chica se va, y Usopp va tras ella. ¨ ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? ¨-pienso.

-Ey, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? -repito, esta vez en voz alta.

-Ahhh-suspira Nami-Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber.

Entre todos, nos ponemos a descifrar el orden de los acontecimientos, pero la verdad es que a mí eso no me importa para nada.

\- ¡Zoro, vuelve a dormir! ¡No puedes salir a la calle en ese estado! -me reclamó la fastidiosa de Perona.

-Calla, Perona, no necesito que me des órdenes-me levanto para irme, pero las piernas me flojearon y casi caigo de rodillas al suelo, entonces Nami me aguanta.

-Zoro, por favor deja de ser impertinente y has lo que te decimos. Tienes mucha fiebre como para andar por ahí.

La miro y me siento molesto conmigo mismo, por culpa de mi estado. Le estoy mostrando mi debilidad, y puedo sentir su pena. ¡Yo no quiero su pena! No quiero que me sienta como estoy ahora, impotente a más no poder. Nami me ayuda a regresar a mi habitación y me deja tendido en mi cama. ¡Mira que hacer algo tan innecesario! Antes de ella salir completamente del cuarto, me dice:

-Zoro, no te excedas demasiado.

-Te preocupas por nada…-magullo entre dientes.

-Bueno, me voy, pero volveré a visitarte si todavía estas enfermo-expone y se va.

¨Te preocupas por nada¨-vuelvo a decir, solo para mí y luego de que ella se va, me duermo.

Luego de unos tres días, por fin puedo salir sin ningún problema a la calle, se me ha curado el resfriado. Salí simplemente a dar un paseo, estaba muy aburrido en mi casa…y debo pensar...pensar…sobre Nami y yo…

… ¿Are? ¿Zoro?...

Tsch, cuando por fin quiero hacer algo diferente y alguien se interpone en mi camino. Dejo de caminar mirando al suelo para percatarme de que al frente mío se encuentra Nico Robin, la bibliotecaria.

\- ¿Estás bien? Dijeron que tenías un resfriado.

-Sí, sí, ya estoy bien.

-Oh, me alegro.

-Bueno-hago un gesto con medio desgano en un intento rápido de despedida, como ya dije, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ahora.

-Zoro-me llama para detenerme, maldición, ¿qué querrá ahora esta mujer?

\- ¿QUÉ? -le pregunto parado en seco.

-Si lo necesitas puedo brindarte consejo sobre tu relación con Nami, ¿sabes? Claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a ello…

\- ¿¡A- ¿¡AH!? - ¿¡la profe es psíquica o qué!?-N-No necesito esa clase de ayuda…Además, no tengo nada en lo que pedirle consejo…Para empezar…Nami y yo ni siquiera tenemos una ¨relación¨…

-Ese sentido de orgullo me parece algo lindo de ti Zoro-sonrió burlona la maldita mujer, Argh seguro que se está divirtiendo para sus adentros, Nami me ha hablado mucho acerca de esa parte de su personalidad-Pero si de verdad piensas seriamente en avanzar con Nami creo que ello te causará muchos problemas.

UGH, dichas palabras me atraviesan como el filo frío de una katana. No quiero admitirlo, pero…creo…que lo necesito…de verdad…A pesar de todo, me mantengo callado, sin embargo, mi expresión al parecer demuestra una aparente derrota y ella lo entiende como una aprobación a su oferta.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar? -sugirió y no pude evitar sentir un tono de dulce victoria en su voz, lo cual me hizo enrabiarme conmigo mismo en mi interior mientras la seguía obedientemente todo el camino hasta una cafetería cercana.

Nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza bajo una sombrilla, la profe pidió un café puro y yo nada, total, no me van a servir sake, aunque lo pida, ¿no?

-Bien, ¿por qué no empezamos por el principio? -inició ella.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Como ya te dije, yo lo que puedo hacer es ¨aconsejarte¨ Zoro. No puedo definir tus sentimientos cuando ni tú mismo los has decidido del todo, por eso…-me mira seriamente después de un ligero sorbo de su café-…pongamos en claro las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿no?

Esa mirada es…ligeramente intimidante debo decir. ¿Esta bibliotecaria habrá sido de casualidad una jefa de la mafia o algo parecido en el pasado? Porque creo verme obligado a confesarlo todo solo con esa vista penetrante.

-Y-Yo…creo que me gusta Nami…-dije con miedo a las mismas palabras.

-Sí, eso ya se nota, ¿y? -continuó su interrogatorio, joder, es un demonio esta tía.

-C-Creo que me ha gustado…desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…

\- ¿LO CREES? ¿O LO SABES? -punteó fuertemente ella-Esto es algo serio Zoro, si quieres acercarte a Nami aún con dudas de ello, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias al final, ¿sabes? -sus ojos brillaron con malicia, no me imaginó lo que me podría hacer.

-Ella es una buena amiga, nos peleamos más a menudo que el resto y…creo que eso puede ser parte del problema…

\- ¿Problema?

-No se haga profe, que usted lo sabe y yo también. Ella me odia y por eso es imposible para mí esperar que lleguemos a ser más que amigos…-aclaré recordando las palabras dichas por Nami aquel día camino al dormitorio.

-Ay querido Zoro-resopló decepcionada-Creo que estás cometiendo un terrible malentendido.

\- ¿AH?

-El ¨odio¨ del cual hablas, no es más que un sentido de molestia.

\- ¿¡MO- ¿¡MOLESTIA!?

-Nami se enoja y molesta contigo precisamente porque te quiere y se preocupa por ti inconscientemente, causando por ende una serie común de peleas entre ustedes debido al fuerte carácter de vuestras personalidades, ¿me entiendes? -gesticuló suavemente en el aire su explicación como si de una clase se tratará, o peor, como si hubiera una misma explicación de lo mismo, pero con imágenes incluidas flotando invisiblemente en el aire a su alrededor.

-A-Ah…-esto es tan simple que no me lo creo, en serio, ¿cómo me puedo tragar tan buen desarrollo tras bambalinas? -… ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de que eso es cierto?...

Su enigmática sonrisa volvió a brillar tras sus manos.

-Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para esta clase de cosas querido Zoro- ¿AH? Ahora sí menos me lo creo, eso no explica nada-Y bueno…digamos que es parte de mis deberes como profesora entender y saber esta clase de puntos sobre mis estudiantes-dijo tan confiada entre una extraña risa suya que me hizo pensar: ¨Sí, definitivamente esta mujer tiene potencial de acosadora. Será mejor que ande con más cuidado¨.

-De todas formas, así son las cosas-expresó empezando a levantarse de su asiento-Créeme si quieres o no Zoro, lo único que te puedo sugerir es que tengas más presente el hecho de que te ¨gusta¨ Nami y que ello es casi obvio para los demás al verte interactuar con ella. Así que, si quieres evitar herir tu preciado orgullo frente a los demás, deberías sincerarte contigo mismo y atreverte de una vez por todas a confesarle tus sentimientos. Será lo mejor para todos-y así sin más, pagó el café, recogió sus cosas y con un gesto solemne en silencio de despidió de mí, y yo todavía andaba sentado sin mover el mínimo músculo pensando seriamente en sus palabras.

-Maldita mujer…no sé si eso puede llamarse consejo o advertencia…-magullé entre dientes en el asiento antes de irme de allí yo también y poner rumbo de vuelta a mi casa-a la cual llegué 5 horas después y encima porque me tuvo que guiar al final un chaval del barrio-.

Al llegar me salté la cena y las tediosas conversaciones con Perona o Mihawk, hoy simplemente no tenía las ganas ni las fuerzas para ello. De alguna forma, me sentía mucho más cansado que cuando estuve resfriado y me sentía tan pesado que al caer sobre la cama creía estar hundiéndome en el mar. Mis ojos tan cansados no imponen fuerza de resistencia para cerrarse, pero al hacerlo creo que no lo están, pues visualizó frente a mí una escena tan pero tan antigua…y eso que solo es de hace un año atrás…

… _Mi nombre es Nami, a partir de hoy viviré con ustedes en el dormitorio B así que espero que podamos llevarnos bien…_

Era simplemente tan recta en su primera presentación al grupo que me pareció tan falsa, y no me equivocaba. Su verdadero carácter era algo completamente diferente.

… _¿¡AH!? ¡NO JODAS! ¿¡POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE INVOLUCRARNOS EN ALGO TAN PROBLEMÁTICO!? ¡Es tú problema!..._

… _¿¡DE VERDAD PIENSAS NEGARLE ALGO ASÍ A UNA LINDA SEÑORITA!? ..._

… _JA, ¿SEÑORITA? Lo que veo es una gata disfrazada de señorita…-_ y la paliza que me llevé después de eso. Aún las sigo recibiendo, incluso puede que más fuertes ahora, pero siempre que me caigo...te encuentro ahí para levantarme, y eso que puedes haber sido tú la que me empujaste en un principio…

Así es. La tú que yo conozco es más fuerte, más arrogante y…también muy amable…Nami…en serio… ¿qué piensas hacer dejándome de esta manera, idiota? No creo poder volver a dormir…cuando te me apareces incluso aquí…

N.A: Fanáticos de ZoNa disfrutad, fanáticos de LuNa…esperad un poco más de tiempo, ¿OK? Espero que independientemente del bando, disfruten la historia. En fin, gracias por los comentarios y ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Chapter 5-7

**Story of a neighbour**

Capítulo 5.7: Las vacaciones de Robin.

-Bostezo-y me cubro ligeramente la boca abierta.

Parece que no dormí lo suficientemente bien anoche, debe ser por estar escribiendo unos documentos hasta tan tarde, pero qué se le va a hacer, el trabajo es trabajo. Tranquilamente bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso y me dirijo a la cocina, ya es hora de tomar mi café de la mañana. Después de servirlo, le doy un sorbo ligero y mi vista se para frente al ¨paisaje¨ de edificios que muestra el enorme cristal de la sala del apartamento.

-Hoy también parece que habrá mucho frío-me comentó a mí misma.

Pueden creerme loca, pero es algo común y a veces hasta necesario, sobretodo cuando vives sola y a tus anchas en un apartamento de alta categoría, tan grande y lujoso, pero a la vez tan vació. Bueno, ya da igual.

Camino de vuelta a la habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Una camisa de mangas largas blanca, una chaqueta azul oscuro, unos pantalones color marrón y una bufanda blanca en conjunto con mis zapatos favoritos, todo perfecto para salir. Antes de volver a dejar la habitación, recogo uno de los libros del escritorio y lo vuelvo a colocar en su respectivo puesto en la estantería. No hay mayor divertimento para mí que el leer, toda clase de libros, por eso podría decir que todo el apartamento es prácticamente como mi biblioteca personal, con tomos de diferentes temas organizados en cada diferente lugar que te puedas esperar. Sin embargo, incluso con tantos y variados, muchas veces me termino aburriendo y eso me duele, el no poder ser capaz de disfrutar verdaderamente mis tan preciados libros.

No soy antisocial, solo algo reservada y esto provoca que todos me tomen por misteriosa, lo cual no me importa, de hecho, me siento adulada por ello y trato de corresponder a la imagen que ellos creen o quieren ver en mí. Eso sí, no por ello he dejado de ser yo misma…al menos…ahora sí puedo actuar más como yo soy…

No, no, no pienses más en eso. Será mejor que ya salga.

Tomó mi celular y recogo mi bolso, cierro la puerta del apartamento con llave y me dirijo hacia el ascensor. Espero pacientemente a que este llegue y cuando por fin está frente a mí, entro. Durante el corto tiempo en el elevador, pude captar una parte de una canción que me recordó a Nami y a Vivi. No pude evitar sonreír. Nami, Vivi, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy, Sanji, todos, mis alumnos son como mis propios niños, los cuales probablemente nunca tendré…por mucho que quisiera…

Al salir del edificio, noto un ambiente fiestero y alegre a mi alrededor. Es entonces que recuerdo: hoy es fin de año. Vaya, creo que me he despistado tanto con mi trabajo que ni siquiera me he dado cuenta del año en el calendario. Solo espero que el lugar mencionado en aquella página no esté cerrado este día. Y para mi fortuna (o quizás desgracia más adelante), estaba abierto. El local era tan sencillo como lo describía el artículo, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sin reparar mucho mi mirada en la cantidad de mesas alrededor ni la proporción de las mismas, me senté en frente de la barra.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué desea?-me recibió el barman, un hombre algo mayor que yo, de un cabello corto azul algo oscuro, quizás llegando a un tono violeta.

-Solo un café, puro-le pedí y este asintió.

Al cabo de unos mínimos minutos, ya estuvo predispuesta la taza frente a mí.

-Gracias.

-Que lo disfrute-y nada más dicho esto, prosiguió la tarea que estaba haciendo antes de que yo entrara en el local: limpiar los vasos.

Miré el café, lo tomé suavemente por el aspa hasta llevarlo a la altura de mi boca, luego de un par de soplidos para enfriarlo un poco, di por fin el primer sorbo.

-Delicioso-murmuré para mis adentros y una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Después de todo valió la pena venir a comprobarlo. ¨El ambiente del local es agradable y hasta relajante, podría pasar más amenudo por aquí¨-pensé para mis adentros y apenas se terminaron mis pensamientos, noté el sonido de la campana de la puerta, habían entrado nuevos clientes al bar.

… _¡Tío Iceburg!..._

Fue la bulliciosa y alegre voz de una niña lo primero que escuché antes de notar sus pasos algo apresurados hacia la barra y verla a los pocos segundos después junto a mí parándose de puntitas para así alcanzar un poco la vista del lado superior de esta.

-Chimney, ¿pero qué haces tú por aquí?-le preguntó el barman algo sorprendido por su aparición.

La niña, de cabellos verdes claros y trenzados en dos trenzas, solo le correspondió con una simpática sonrisa seguida de una pequeña risa.

… _Pues es obvio, ¿no? Hemos venido a hacerte compañía en esta noche de año nuevo, Iceburg…_

Tras esa nueva voz, esta vez más madura y anciana, sentí una presencia justo a mis espaldas antes de siquiera percatarme de sonido alguno producido por la misma. Esta tomó asiento justo al lado de su pequeña acompañante y ayudó también a la misma a subir a subir al suyo. La señora que aparentemente acompañaba a la niña era una mujer ya mayor, de cabellos verdes claros largos algo rizados increíblemente todavía sin canas (¿acaso se dio un tinte?) y complexión algo obesa.

-Señora Kokoro, Chimney, les agradezco, pero no era necesario…

-¡Oh vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas Iceburg! Debe de ser realmente aburrido pasar todos los fin de año de la misma manera, así que por lo menos déjate llevar por una vez, ¿no?-expresó la vieja riendo un poco y su gesto fue imitado por Chimney, quien asintió en acuerdo a sus palabras.

-Pero si tengo clientes…-expresó apenado el barman, se refería a mí, efectivamente.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿la estamos molestando con tanto ruido, señorita?-me dijo la anciana.

-No, para nada-les correspondí con una sonrisa, después de todo, yo no soy quién para quitarle la diversión a nadie.

-Ves que no pasa nada-se le volvió de nuevo al barman-Te preocupas demasiado por todo, Iceburg.

Tras un gesto más apenado aún, el tal Iceburg por fin admitió la derrota ante sus visitantes mostrándoles una expresión serena seguida de una sonrisa. Antes de continuar con la conversación, les sirvió a cada una una limonada, al parecer algo que ellas pedían mucho, aunque la señora al poco de terminarsela le pidió a este una cerveza Heineken. La noche prosiguió con sus conversaciones de diferentes temas sin que se diganara a aparecer un nuevo cliente por alrededor de unos veinte minutos. Yo, por la iniciativa de la pequeña Chimney sentada a mi lado, me había vuelto parte de las mismas, aunque al ser una completa extraña, mantenía la mayoría de mis comentarios a raya sin dejar de participar en la conversación. Es extraño, me siento muy cómoda con ellos. Normalmente yo no haría esta clase de cosas, pero bueno, mírenme aquí y créanlo.

Por fin, después de vienticinco minutos desde que la señora Kokoro, la pequeña Chimney y yo llegamos, sonaba la campana de la puerta otra vez anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente…o al menos eso creía yo…y realmente lo hubiera preferido…

… _¡Hey, ya llegó por quien lloraban!..._

Ugh…esa voz tan ruidosa…¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ **ÉL** DE NUEVO?

-¡Oh, pero si es Franky! ¿Pero qué te pasó muchacho? ¿Qué no venías justo inmediatamente después de nosotras?-lo saludó afablemente la vieja desde su asiento.

-¡Nah, lo que pasa es que tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de venir acá y me demoré con ellos así que-!-dijo este a medida que se iba acercando a la barra relativamente rápido, sin dejar de mantener su molesta sonrisa, y al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, me reconoció y se calló repentinamente.

Más por instinto que por nada más, me giré ligeramente para verle. Su expresión antes alegre ahora mostraba un semblante sorprendido a la par que confundido, justo como lo sospechaba. La mía no había cambiado mucho, lo único destacable podría ser que me veía más seria, pero definitivamente no demostraba mi fastidio.

-Hola-solo dije sin más.

-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ POR AQUÍ?-pronunció algo cortado de palabras por la sorpresa al parecer, también su tono de voz era más bajo de lo que me he acostumbrado a escucharlo.

-No tengo el deber ni la necesidad de contestarte-le contesté volviendo a mi posición incial, o sea, dándole la espalda y mirando a la barra-Sin embargo, digamos que todo ha sido una simple coincidencia-y de las raras, he de decir.

Pude sentirlo balbucear algo incoherente en un intento por decir algo, quizás alguna queja o algo por el estilo, pero no pudo lograrlo. Vaya, ¿tan en shock lo he dejado?

-¡Anda hermana pelinegra, ¿¡conoces a Franky!?-indagó curiosa y emocionada Chimney a mi lado.

-Bueno…sí, podría decirse que sí-por mucho que quiera, no puedo tratarlo de desconocido.

-¡Ahí va, pero que pequeño es el mundo!-comentó Kokoro-san riendo un poco.

Durante un pleno minuto, hubo un silencio sepulcral a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Y bien?-inició de nuevo Kokoro-san, esta vez dirigiéndose a ¨Franky¨-¿Te vas a sentar o no?

Mutilando un ¨Vale¨, él se nos acercó más para poder sentarse, sin embargo, se paró en seco cuando vio que los últimos dos asientos del final de la barra estaban siendo ocupados por Chimney y Kokoro-san, por lo que los únicos libres eran a mi lado.

-¿Pero qué haces? Ya siéntate-le pidió la anciana.

Él dudó un par de segundos más hasta que por fin hizo lo que se le pidió. Tomó su lugar dejando un asiento libre como distancia entre nosotros.

Y así, el resto de la noche continuó más o menos igual que como había empezado, solo que, claro, sin haber la mínima conversación entre nosotros dos específicamente. No recuerdo haberme vuelto, ni creo que vaya a hacerme amiga de él, así que no me interesa que interactuemos, y mucho menos en esta situación.

Extrañamente, a pesar de nuestro mutuo silencio y algo aparente incomodidad estando uno al lado del otro, nadie de los presentes nos preguntó nada u obligó a algo, lo cual agradezco. Cuando se acercó la hora de la cuenta regresiva, todos nos acercamos al televisor del local donde ya estaba puesto el canal principal y una reportera terminaba de decir una palabras. Una vez que esta inició y llegaron por fin los últimos diez números para dar señal al año nuevo, la emoción de las personas a mi alrededor creció, haciéndoles gritas los respectivos números con mucho más entusiasmo. Divertida por ello, yo también los contaba silenciosamente en mi mente a la par que mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…**_

(Cambio de forma de narración temporal)

 **-Donde Luffy-**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-victorearon todos.

Tras la felicitación, tanto Shanks y Makino como Sabo y Koala se dieron un beso, causando un poquito de envidia en Ace, quien junto a su querido hermano menor se sentía sobrante en el lugar. Voltéandose hacia otro lado queriendo pensar en cosas mejores-NOJIKO-, este sintió un ruido proveniente de la mesa y se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

¡AH, LUFFY!-Luffy se les había adelantado a todo el mundo y empezaba a zampar toda la comida peligrosamente cuando Ace lo detuvo evitando que la terminara.

-¡QUIETO PARADO!-dijo este alzándolo un poco por el cuello de la camisa-Ni te creas que toda la cena va ser para ti solo.

-Jope.

-Resígnate Luffy, eso te pasa por querer hacer trampa-le regañó Sabo.

En medio del alboroto, se oyó el timbre y cuando Makino abrió la puerta, se encontraron con Zoro, Mihawk y Perona de visita.

-¡Ah, Zoro!-exclamó Luffy aún sujetado por su hermano.

-Yoh, Luffy-saludó simple este.

-¡Vinimos!-expresó a su lado Perona.

-Feliz año nuevo-profirió Mihawk y le acercó a Makino la bolsa que traía en manos-Disculpen por interrumpir en su fiesta, aquí tienen un pequeño regalo.

-Feliz año nuevo. Gracias, no tenías porqué molestarte por eso, ustedes son siempre bienvenidos por aquí-dijo a la par que aceptaba el regalo modestamente.

-Makino tiene toda la razón, ¡ven para acá Mihawk, vamos a beber hasta el amanecer!-le animó Shanks.

-N-No, yo…-antes de poder negarse completamente, el adulto ojos de halcón había sido arrastrado por su compañero pelirojo hacia el interior de la casa y posicionado junto a Garp y Dadan para la primera gran ronda de tragos.

Por la parte de los jóvenes, Ace soltó por fin a Luffy y continuaron cenando junto a los demás y los incorporados, esta vez, siempre cuidándose de que el menor no se le adelantara. Zoro se escabulló entre la competencia de bebidas de los adultos y estaba arrasando como de los que más mientras que su hermana Perona le daba porras. Así, prosiguieron toda la madrugada hasta quedar cada uno a su respectivo momento dormido y los que no, se dedicaron a organizar el desastroso lugar de la fiesta y prepararlo todo para afrontar la siguiente mañana.

 **-Donde Nami-**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-escucharon resonar por todas partes las hermanas desde el valcón de su apartamento.

Feliz año nuevo-se dijeron la una a la otra y chocaron vasos, uno de cerveza y oto de jugo de naranja. La brisa fría del aire del balcón junto a la tranquilidad del lugar y momento, le resultaron muy gratificantes a Nami.

Pues al final es así como pasamos el fin de año: sin fiestas, ni comida lujosa, ni chicos, ni borrachera de por medio-suspiró algo decepcionada Nojiko.

-Ey, venga, Nojiko, lo dices como si fueras una vividora fiestera. Eso no es como tú.

-Ah, ja, ja, sí, tienes toda la razón.

Bueno, está bien que cambies un poco la rutina de ves en cuando, ¿no lo crees?-Nami tomó otro sorbo de su jugo-Además, ¿no es relajante dejar a un lado tus costumbres de universitaria?

-Sí, lo admito.

Notando que aún así su hermana se mantenía un poco apagada, Nami le dijo pícara:

-¿Acaso estás desanimada por no haber podido pasar el fin de año con el hermano de Luffy?

-¿¡PERO QUÉ-!? ¡T-Te estás equivocando, y mucho Nami!

-¡Ja, ja, que linda, te has sonrojado! ¡Veo que Ace te gustado más de lo que esperaba!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡Sí, ya, no sabe la suerte que tiene el ladino! ¡Te ha conquistado hasta el punto de ponerte como una colegiala de secundaria!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ASÍ!

-¡Venga, admítelo y no lo nieges tanto, así será mucho mejor, Ja, ja!

-¡ARGH, NAMI!

Nojiko tomó un cojín cercano y le golpeó molesta con el, Nami hizo lo mismo en respuesta, pero ella más juguetona y continuando con sus provocaciones a su hermana. Se dio una guerra de cojines entre ellas durante alrededor de unos muy divertidos diez minutos hasta que cansadas volvieron al interior del apartamento para una ligera comida nocturna, en la cual Nami siguió haciendo de las suyas para avergonzar y distraer a su querida hermana mayor hasta que el sueño las consumió.

 **-Donde Sanji-**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-dijeron todos los clientes y trabajadores en el restaurante Baratie ante los televisores del lugar que habían dado la cuenta regresiva.

Feliz año nuevo, Sanji-le dijo sorpresivamente Zeff.

Feliz año nuevo, viejo-correspondió Sanji y este recibió un cocotazo-¡AUCH!

¡Venga, ve a buscar unos ingredientes a esta dirección-le tiende un papel-que con esta cantidad de clientela se nos están acabando!

¡Vale-Vale, pero deja de pegarme, viejo!-contestó el rubio rubándose el chichón y aunque algo molesto, se abrigó con una chaqueta y una bufanda, y tomó prestada la motocicleta del local para ir hacia allá.

Después de recoger los dichosos ingredientes, a Sanji le entraron ganas de tomar un chocolate caliente y decidió hacerlo antes de regresar al restaurante. Sacó el dinero que llevaba disponible, le debía alcanzar. Se acercó a la máquina expandedora más cercana que encontró y mientras examinaba con detenimiento cúal era la que buscaba entre todas ellas, sintió pasos acercándosele y medio volteando la cabeza hacia la dirección de estos, vio surgir ante sí un hermoso vestido de gala blanco con afelpado en la parte superior, con un ligero pero buen abrigo y escotado.

-¿Sanji-san? ¿Eres tú?

-¿Vivi-chan?-se enderezó este para mirarla mejor-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada. Estaba en una fiesta de reunión con mi papá y salí un momento a tomar el aire. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Nah, me mandaron a hacer un recado-dijo mostrándole la bolsa que llevaba-¡Ah, por cierto! ¿Quieres algo, Vivi-chan? Yo invito-señaló a la máquina expandedora.

-N-No, Sanji-san, gracias, no es necesario.

-Venga-metió el dinero y sacó dos latas de cocoa caliente-Ten-le tendió amablemente una.

-G-Gracias-la aceptó a pesar de todo.

Ambos se centaron tranquilos en un banquillo cercano y pacientemente sorbieron sus respectivas bebidas. Al terminar suspiraron reconfortados. Por un momento, Vivi miró al cielo luminoso estrellado de la noche de año nuevo, este año era especialmente bueno y memorable.

-Oh, por cierto, Vivi-chan-llamó su atención el cocinero.

-¿Um? -volvió su mirada hacia él.

-Feliz año nuevo-le tendió sorpresivamente una rosa-Y estás espléndida hoy.

-G-Gracias…Sanji-san-la aceptó entre sorprendida, apenada y cautivada- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

Sonrió y soltó una ligera risita.

-Es un secreto.

-Moh, tacaño-bufó infantil, haciendo que su compañero repitiera su risa.

Para interrumpir el buen ambiente del momento de la noche, el tono del celular de Sanji salió a relucir y nada más lo contestó.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!? -le estrepitó la voz de Zeff en el oído-¿¡Cuándo se supone que piensas volver!? ¡DATE PRISA Y NO LLEGUES MÁS TARDE, QUE ESTO AQUÍ ESTÁ ABARROTADO!-y colgó.

-Ugh, ese viejo-cerró su celular incomodado-Bueno, lo siento Vivi-chan, pero parece que ya me debo ir. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el edificio?

-No hace falta, pero gracias de todas formas Sanji-san.

Cuando Sanji se montó en la moto y estaba a punto de irse, Vivi le llamó.

-Sanji-san.

-¿Uh?

-Que pases una buena noche.

Sonrió-Y tú también-hizo un gesto galante de despedida con su mano libre y se fue.

Ella se mantuvo parada todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar hasta que su figura desapareció de su vista y entonces, volvió a dónde debía.

 **-Donde Chopper-**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-sonó por toda la habitación las voces de quienes lo habían gritado en el televisor.

¡Feliz año nuevo, Doctor, Doctorine!-le dijo Chopper a sus abuelos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Feliz año nuevo, Chopper-pronunciaron ambos correspondiendo al abrazo de este.

Aún sin separarse, llegó a la nariz del pequeño Chopper un olor muy delicioso aparentemente proveniente de la cocina, y solo con eso, su estómago gruñó fuertemente casi con la fuerza del rugido de un león.

-Uy-se apenó este de sí mismo una vez liberado del abrazo.

-Arsh, estás hecho todo un glotón Chopper-comentó Kureha-Después no te quejes si te da una intoxicación estomacal.

En ese mismo instante, también se escuchó el gruñido de Hiluluk. Mientras que este solo demostró una cara divertida por su propia falta, Kureha le miró con una expresión como de ¨No puede ser, ¿tú también? Tienes que estar de broma¨ para después suspirar pesadamente.

-Los dos sois unos incorregibles-dijo a modo de ligero regaño-Venga ya, vamos, que se nos enfría la cena.

Ambos la siguieron rumbo a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La comida prosiguió tranquilamente entre el disfrute de los deliciosos platos preparados y un poco de conversación, hasta que ya unos cinco minutos después de haber terminado, Chopper se quedó dormido en su lugar. No era para sorprenderse, de seguro le había sido algo difícil a este mantenerse despierto hasta tan tarde y eso, ellos lo entendían muy bien. Lo llevaron hasta su cuarto y lo arroparon, siempre teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y sin perder la sonrisa en sus rostros. Los dos estaban agradecidos del esfuerzo que este había hecho solo para quedarse un rato más a hacerles compañía esa noche. Le dejaron dormir tranquilo, y un par de horas después, ellos también se fueron a dormir.

 **-Donde Usopp-**

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-en correspondencia a este grito festivo, se pudo escuchar el estallido de varios corchos de champán al ser quitados de sus botellas y dejar salir a impulso parte del contenido.

Ante este hecho que percibía y escuchaba claramente a sus espaldas, Usopp solo lanzó un suspiro al aire y se recostó más a la pared de aquella mansión desconocida para él. Gracias a su ingenio había logrado escaparse de toda aquella ¨fiesta¨ que se estaba celebrando, sin embargo, se aburría bastante estando ahí, parado solo en el inmenso jardín. Su familia había sido invitada a una gala especial de año nuevo, y bueno, las fiestas de gente rica nunca le habían gustado, ¿recuerdan? A pesar de estar ahí por obligación, el tener que interactuar con los demás invitados no era su deber, sobretodo sabiendo de antemano lo que estos pensaban sobre él…y lo que decían a sus espaldas…

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más pesadamente y cerrando los ojos ante el paisaje nocturno frente a sí. Sería mejor que se relajara e hiciera caso omiso de esas irritables opiniones ajenas, total, nada cambiaría independientemente de lo que él hiciera o dijera para tratar de ¨arreglar¨ las cosas.

¡Ah, Usopp-san!-escuchó repentinamente a Kaya llamarle, entreabrió sus ojos y miró en dirección hacia donde la había escuchado.

Entonces la vio, ahí parada solo a unos pasos de él, su mano contra la pared. Llevaba uno de sus típicos vestidos blancos algo largos, pero este no le llegaba hasta los tobillos como casualmente era, unas botas altas de color marrón y una chaqueta azul oscuro. Estaba tratando de recuperar el aire, al parecer había corrido o más bien escapado de algo o puede que quizás estuvo buscando algo (o a alguien) con mucha insistencia.

-K-Kaya, ¿q-qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado y se le acercó.

Ella por fin recuperando el aliento, solamente le sonrió y le dijo:

-Te estuve buscando por todas partes, Usopp-san. ¿De verdad creías que ibas a pasar toda la noche solo?

Ante lo dicho, los ojos de Usopp resplandecieron entre alegría, alivio y algo de sorpresa. Sin poder evitarlo, él también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Je, supongo que no puedo evitarlo, ¿no?-comentó casi en un suspiro y retomó su posición original.

Ella tomó lugar a su lado sin dejar de sonreír y tras un par de minutos de un reconfortante silencio entre los dos, pronunció suavemente:

-…Usopp-san…

-¿Um?

-…Feliz año nuevo…

-Feliz año nuevo…Kaya.

(Fin del cambio)

 **-De nuevo donde Robin-**

Tras el grito de año nuevo y unos 45 minutos de fiesta después de ello, todos dimos por terminado la celebración del momento. El barman cerró el bar y nos despidió en la entrada del local. Es una persona muy agradable la verdad, y también el café que sirve es muy bueno, probablemente volveré a pasar por aquí si veo la oportunidad para ello.

Algunos minutos después de caminar por las calles, Kokoro-san y Chimney (quien era llevada en la espalda de su abuela) tomaron un autobus que las llevaría a las cercanías de su hogar, por lo que me despedí de ellas. Había pasado una noche diferente y entretenida, todo en gran parte gracias a ellas. Espero poder verlas de nuevo.

Lo que todavía me pregunto es…¿por qué?...¿POR QUÉ ESTE HOMBRE TODAVÍA TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ EN MI PRESENCIA?

Giró mi vista irritada hacia mis espaldas, **él** todavía me sigue. Ya han pasado unos diez minutos desde que nos separamos de Kokoro-san y Chimney y empezara yo a caminar rumbo a mi departamento, sin embargo, este hombre me ha estado siguiendo todo el trayecto que he recorrido. ¿QUÉ O QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?

-Se puede saber por qué me sigues-le dije sin despegarle los ojos de encima-Si sigues así te advierto que podría demandarte por acoso-le advertí, y no, no estoy jugando, o al menos eso quiero que él piense.

-Oi, oi, nee-chan, no te alteres, que yo no quiero problemas-dijo medio asustado y nervioso, probablemente porque sabe que yo bien podría hacerlo-Yo solo estoy cumpliendo lo que me pidió la vieja Kokoro, ¡creéme, no hago esta clase de cosas simplemente por gusto!

-¿Lo que te pidió…Kokoro-san…?

-Así es, ella me dijo que te acompañara hasta tu casa para asegurar que nada te pasara.

-Agradezco el cuidado, pero puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente-le respondí volviendo mi vista hacia el frente.

-Jeh, eso lo sé de sobra, Nico Robin-expresó entre ligeras risas, que hombre más molesto, de verdad-Pero por esta vez creo que sería mejor que lo aceptaras, a estas horas hay mucha gentuza indeseable y borrachos impulsivos y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, ¿ah?

-Aún así, prefiero no usar tus servicios, _**Cutty Flam**_ -resalté con fuerza su nombre completo y eso al parecer le disgustó, vaya, sí que no le agrada su propio nombre. Es increíble como aún después de todo este tiempo, todavía recuerdo a detalle su nombre completo y su tan adorado apodo, debe ser porque me molesta.

Había pasado exactamente un minuto después de haber dicho esto,…y él seguía detrás de mí.

Ahhhh-suspiré cansada-Te lo advierto desde ahora: puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero te prohíbo acercarte más a mí de lo ya estás y será mejor que te vayas inmediatamente cuando llegemos a mi edificio, ¿vale?

-¡Entendido Jefa!-me respondió casi como jugando. Vaya tío, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber aceptado.

Una media hora completa pasa frente a nosotros sin siquiera dar lugar al mínimo sonido, lo cual a mí no me importa, pero parece que ahora (justamente ahora), sí le importa a él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía tienes algo que quieras decirme?-le pregunto sin mucho interés en realidad.

Él, algo sorprendido primeramente, toma de repente un semblante más serio y después de balbucear algo sin llegar al parecer a lo querido, por fin formula una pregunta.

-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

-No lo soy, solo soy realista-me defiendo, él no es quien para decirme eso, además, ¿a qué viene eso tan repentinamente?-Y tú, ¿por qué tan optimista?

Me miró como si yo fuera un fantasma.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ver el lado bueno de las cosas?-dijo llevando las palmas de sus manos a su nuca, reconstándose ligeramente en ellas y cerrando los ojos ante sus pensamientos-No importa que tan mala sea la situación en ese momento, puedes dar las gracias de que estás vivo, ¿no es así?-al finalizar sus palabras volvió a abrir los ojos y me miró.

La fuerza en su mirada…y…la verdad tan simple como cierta tras sus palabras…me hicieron callarme…y…reflexionar…

Podría ser por un sentido del respeto o incomodiad al creer haber hecho algo malo…pero él ya no volvió a dirigirme la palabra por el resto del camino que quedaba,…lo cual me llevó a pensar cada vez más profundamente…y,…no puedo negar que,…por al menos un mínimo segundo,…pensé solamente en él y no en sus dichos…

Cuando por fin llegamos a las puertas de entrada de mi edificio, nos disponíamos a darnos una ¨despedida¨ a secas mediante un ligero gesto de manos y un ¨Adiós¨ muy suavemente vocalizado, hasta que…todo lo previsto cambió.

El portero de mi edificio me comunicó en ese momento de que me había llegado un paquete, algo realmente raro, ya que no recuerdo haber pedido nada. Dicho paquete era demasiado pesado para el señor portero e incluso para mí misma (sí, lo pude comprobar cuando intenté levantarlo), por lo que había que ingeniar un plan para su traslado hasta mi apartamento. Fue en ese preciso instante que ¨Franky¨ tomó por sí mismo la decisión de ayudarme a llevarlo, sin que ni siquiera yo se lo pidiera. A pesar de negarme a ello inicialmente, no pude hacerlo cambiar de idea y terminamos (más bien él terminó) por llevarlo en brazos por las escaleras. Habríamos usado el ascensor de ser posible, pero entre el peso de los nosotros dos más el paquete, esto podría no ser la mejor idea.

Ya frente a la puerta de mi apartamento, incerté la llave para dejarnos pasar y lo guié en su camino hacia mi habitación. Allí, sin ser demasiado brusco con la caja por cuidado al contenido de la misma, por fin terminó su misión extra dando un suspiro de alivio.

-Disculpa por causarte tantas molestias.

-No, no es nada.

-Puede que no sea mucho pero…¿te importaría si te doy algo de beber en agradecimiento por…todo esto?

-N-No, en serio, no es necesario.

-Te vendría bien tomar algo caliente con todo el frío que hace y…bueno…creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti…-me sorprendí a mí misma por mis propias palabras y parece que hasta él también.

Era muy extraño y a la vez algo incómodo, esta amabilidad repentina que nos mostrábamos por simple educación.

-Supongo que…un chocolate caliente no estaría mal…-pronunció con algo de dificultad.

Yo asentí a ello con una media sonrisa y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararlo mientras le pedía que se quedara esperando un momento en la sala. Al volver lo encontré sentado en el sofá, mirando por encima los alrededores de la habitación, los muebles de la misma y hasta un poco del paisaje que se divisaba a través del cristal. Me senté a su lado, no muy cerca, y le tendí la taza con lo pedido.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias-dijo tomando la misma de mi mano con algo de duda.

-No hay de qué-respondí casi por incercia.

Mientras él tomaba de la taza, yo lo miraba fijamente y notando esto, él me devolvió la mirada un par de veces como animándome a mí ahora a ser quien hiciera la pregunta que tenía en mente. Y al final, después de unos pocos segundos de pensar y reconsiderar sobre ello, al verlo terminar con su bebida, pregunté…

-¿Cómo…se siente…?

Su expresión no podía demostrar más confusión de la que ya mostraba cuando se lo dije. No pude evitar bajar mi mirada y mi flequillo oscureció parte de mi vista.

-Dime, ¿cómo se siente ser…diferente…?

No sabía ni entendía por qué ahora, en ese preciso momento, le hacía esa pregunta a él. Creí haberlo superado…pero creo…que me equivoqué…

-¿Cómo se siente vivir una vida justa y feliz…? Una vida plena de buenos recuerdos, calidez, con una buena familia y un lugar al que de verdad puedas llamar…hogar…-por mi cabeza pasaban borrosamente recuerdos del ayer, todos en cámara tan rápida, que apenas me percataba de cuales eran.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta que me impidió seguir. Mis ojos, a pesar de que no mostrarían lágrima alguna, se sentían acuosos y pesados…Por un segundo me pregunté…¿qué estás haciendo?

En ese instante solo podía respirar con pesadez y hacerme miles de preguntas con y sin sentido en mi cabeza hasta que me provocaran jaquecas, pero todo se esfumó tan rápido como había venido…en cuanto recuperé el sentido de la realidad…al sentirlo a él.

Sus manos sujetaban firmemente mi rostro entre ellas haciéndome levantar la mirada hacia él…y…sus labios…silenciaban mis lamentos en un inesperado beso…

Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, y no podía parar de mirar hacia él debido a su inevitable cercanía pero…por ese momento…me pude olvidar de todo lo demás…

Después de besarme, esquivó su mirada de la mía y terminó mirando a la puerta, muy nervioso.

-Estás mirando a la puerta porque sabes que vas a pasar por ella, ¿verdad?-le dije con una voz serena y aparentemente molesta, ya por fin volvía a ser yo misma.

-Ah, Bueno…-él no sabía qué decir en su defensa y yo, con la más máxima inexpresión, lo eché a la calle.

-¡E-Ey, espera un momento-!

No lo hice y le cerré la puerta fuertemente justo a la cara. Con eso debe bastar para que se vaya el desgraciado, y bien merecido que lo tiene ¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza a ese tal Franky? ¿Por qué de repente se atreve a besarme cuando apenas nos conocemos y nos llevamos tan mal? Yo no le dado ninguna ¨esperanza¨ conmigo, de hecho, puede que hiciera todo lo contrario, y aún así…¿por qué hizo eso? Da igual, no quiero saberlo. El que simbra viento, recoge tempestades dicen. Él solo esta recibiendo el trato que se merece…Sin embargo…hacía mucho tiempo que no me habían besado, no desde ¨aquel¨ demonio hecho pasar por hombre.

Inconscientemente poso mis dedos sobre mis labios…Se siente tan diferente…Realmente, no puedo seguir viéndole. Este hombre es demasiado peligroso para mí, pues si sigo a su lado, creo…que…terminaré cambiando.

N.A: Uf, el capítulo ha sido de lo más largo y algo complicado de escribir (sobre todo las partes de Franky y Robin), pero por fin lo he terminado, y con ello se acaba la saga de ¨Monólogos de unas vacaciones¨, por lo que volveremos a la narrativa en tercera persona. Gracias por los comentarios y ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. Especial

**Story of a neighbour**

N.A: Lo prometido es deuda XD. Este es un especial de AceNo (Ace x Nojiko), el cual aclarará lo sucedido entre estos dos personajes durante las vacaciones de invierno y contará un poco más allá de estas, narrado en gran parte desde el punto de vista de Nojiko. Espero que os guste XD. **Aviso: Contiene un ligero Lime y alguna escena medianamente fuerte, leed bajo vuestra propia discreción**.

Aclaraciones:

 _-Lo que está escrito en cursiva son recuerdos de lo sucedido._

-Y lo escrito de forma normal es en el presente.

Capítulo Especial: Calor del momento.

Todo empezó de una forma tan normal, que en ningún momento me imaginé lo que iba a pasar…

 _-Hola, ¿Nami? ¿Me escuchas?_

 _-Sí Nojiko, ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Lo siento mucho Nami, creo que no voy a poder ir contigo a la fiesta…_

 _\- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero qué pasó, Nojiko! ¿¡Ocurre algo malo!?_

 _-No-no, no es nada grave, simplemente…tengo un problemilla con el ¨llamitas¨…_

…Le hablaba del hermano de Luffy, llamándolo por el sobrenombre que le pusimos. Me lo había vuelto a encontrar por ¨casualidad¨ por uno de los caminos que más recorro en mi día a día…

 _-Ah, ya entiendo._

 _-Discúlpame Nami, ¡en serio quisiera quitármelo de encima! Pero…_

 _-No te preocupes Nojiko, yo lo sé. Bueno, nos vemos luego._

…Suspiré pesadamente al saber lo que le había hecho a mi hermana, la había dejado sola en Navidad, y todo por culpa de un chico problemático. Bueno, él en sí no era un problema, pero sí lo era su actitud. Sus insistentes intentos de filtreo hacia mi persona me irritaban, llevándome siempre a mandarlo a paseo mediante algunos golpes y aquel día no fue la exepción…

 _-¿¡HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS SEGUIRME!? ¡VETE YA Y DÉJAME SOLA, POR DIOS! ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE! ¡POR ESO NO TIENES NOVIA!_

…Puede que me excediera con mis palabras, lo admito, pero eso solo demostraba lo molesta que estaba…

 _Todos el mundo nos miraba y murmuraban acerca de nuestra situación, y eso que en realidad no saben nada de lo que pasa. ¨No me importa, que hablen y piensen lo que quieran pensar. Yo no soy la mala en esta historia¨-pensé para mis adentros. Con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria, dirigí mi mirada de vuelta al llamitas que estaba ¨sentado¨ en el piso del parque donde nos encontramos, ocultando tras su mano...el cachetazo que le di…Su expresión era entre mustia y seria…diferente de las que normalmente me mostraba cuando algo similar pasaba…Quizás…esta vez sí que le había herido…pero no físicamente…Y al verlo así…yo…no pude mantener mi seriedad…_

…Y sí, al verlo así, me sentí culpable, a pesar de todavía pensar que era todo por culpa de él…

 _-Te lo pido seriamente: por favor ya déjame en paz…Eso será lo mejor para ti y para mí…_

…Sin nada más que decirle en ese instante, y esperando que esta vez se retirara para siempre de mi vista, me fui y lo dejé allí…

 _No sabía muy bien a dónde ir. Nami probablemente ya no iría a la fiesta, lo sé, la conozco después de todo, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me apetecía ya ir donde los demás me esperaban. ¨Así que…¿ahora qué?¨-me pregunté a mí misma sin esperar una respuesta inmediata. Miré al cielo nublado y algo oscuro, suspiré cansada y me decidí a pasar por la tienda para comprar unas cuantas latas de cerveza antes de volver a ir al apartamento, mejor pasaba la tarde viendo una película o algo por el estilo...aunque esa clase de planes suenan demasiado tristes para una joven universitaria en Navidad._

…Fue muy fácil el conseguir lo que quería,…lo difícil vino cuando ya estaba en las afueras de mi edificio…

 _-¡Venga ya, no seas pesada nena!_

 _¨Genial, simplemente genial. Sé que debía esperarme esta clase de borrachos en noches de fiesta, pero nunca pensé que tendría la necesidad de lidiar con uno de ellos ahora mismo¨-pensé irritada para mis adentros._

 _Debo decir que el borracho no era nada tan insoportable como podía llegar a ser el llamitas, pero_ _cuando lo sentí tranado de acercáseme más, no pude contener mis impulsos y lo golpeé. Le di un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara, que lo hizo irse de espaldas contra la pared del edificio más cercano y sangrar un poco por la nariz. Aceleré mis pasos para llegar a mi destino, no por miedo, sino por furia, sin embargo,…yo no era la única furiosa en aquella situación. El borracho se había vuelto a poner de pie y se me había lanzado encima, provocando que yo me cayera al suelo y que la bolsa con mis compras se rompiera y exparciera todo su contenido sin que estos se abrieran. Mi ira no hacía más que crecer, por lo que me apresuraba para darle su merecido, pero en ese momento…simplemente no podía…Me sujetaba las manos y con su peso sobre el mío me restringía los movimientos impidiéndome liberarme…Traté de gritar y avisar a alguien…aunque no había ni un alma en los alrededores…pero no pude…él me lo imposibilitó._

 _-Eres una problemática de verdad muchacha, ¿¡AH!?_

 _Me gritó fuertemente al oído y sentí su aliento pestilente de alcohol y también algo de tabaco, me dio un gran asco._

 _-Creo que deberé enseñarte un poco de disciplina._

 _Cuando sentí su mano viajar sobre mi ropa, me quedé helada y mi furia aumentó aún más. Traté de soltarme con más ganas…pero no podía…por más fuerza que hiciera. Apreté los dientes hasta el punto que creí que sangraría…cuando lo sentí tratar de desabrocharme el cinturón de mi pantalón…y mis ojos se volvieron acuosos involuntariamente…Ya…no creí…poder soportarlo más…_

…Nunca he sido de aquellas chicas que esperan que alguien las rescate…pero en ese preciso instante…en verdad quería ser salvada…y…por suerte lo fui…

 _El sonido estridente de una fuerte patada fue lo único que pude distinguir cuando por fin me sentí liberada de aquel calvario. Miré temerosa hacia el lugar de donde ahora oía golpes sin parar y sí…lo vi a_ _ **él**_ _allí…_

…No lo podía comprender…¿Por qué me había seguido después de todo lo que le había dicho y hecho?...Sin embargo…no pude más que agradecerle de corazón por aparecer y ayudarme a darle su merecido a ese tipo…

 _Me ayudó a recoger mis cosas y llevarlas hasta mi apartamento al terminar de castigar a aquel extraño. Había cierta incomodidad entre nosotros, no lo puedo negar, pero…me sentía mejor al estar a su lado…creo que fue por eso que…no lo pude dejar ir tan fácilmente. Le pedí que se quedara conmigo un rato más, solo un poco más. Increíblemente él aceptó, quizás queriendo compensarme por todas las molestias que me había provocado y…también…para asegurar que me econtraba bien…_

 _Nos pusimos a ver juntos una película como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, comiendo y tomando cuando queríamos en el momento. Yo principalmente bebía…sí…trataba de olvidar lo recientemente sucedido a base de lo mismo que lo había provocado: alcohol…, sin embargo,…él nunca me detuvo de ello y también tomó en gran medida…A nada más los primeros veinte minutos de la película, ya estábamos los dos borrachos riendo como un par de idiotas en el sofá (ignorando ahora por completo el filme ante nosotros) y poco después iniciamos una conversación…_

 _-Y bien, llamitas, ¿puedes explicarme por qué estás soltero?_

 _-¿Llamitas?-se extrañó del apodo por un segundo, pero enseguida lo olvidó y respondió-Meh, no lo sé, ¿estaré feo?_

 _-¿¡DISCULPA!?-exclamé inclinándome ligeramente hacia él-¿¡Es que nunca te has visto en el espejo en toda tu pinche vida acaso!?_

 _-Ehm…no, sí lo he hecho, ¿por?_

 _-¡Entonces ya debes saber de sobra que no eres para nada feo! En todo caso, ¡eres todo lo contrario! Ese pelo negro largo y sedoso, esos ojos almendrados, esas características pecas y esa sonrisa tuya, ¡estás hecho para ser un rompecorazones y no un solterón de esos de quinta como los que actúas!_

 _-Ahhhh…¿Gracias?_

 _-No entiendes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?-él me dio un aparente ¨no¨ con la cabeza, lo cual me irritó un poco. Me acerqué más a él y le dije…-Con permiso-…mientras le quitaba la camiseta._

 _A pesar de estar algo sorprendido al principio, no me impidió quitársela, por lo que esta terminó rápidamente en el suelo nada más ser completamente separada de su dueño. Lo miré de arriba abajo sin perderme ningún detalle de su fisionomía oculta bajo la ropa anterior._

 _-¿Ves? Puede que tú no te des cuenta de lo grandioso que eres, pero déjame decirte que a los ojos de las chicas resultas muy…sexy-WOW, espera, ¿qué acabo de decir?_

 _-Oooh, eso…¿te incluye a ti también por casualidad?-le vi esbozar una sonrisa entre curiosa y pícara, como retándome a decirlo._

 _-¿Y qué si fuera así?_

 _-No lo sé…quizás…me daría alguna esperanza…-me susurró suavemente al oído, estábamos en ese momento demasiado cercanos._

 _-¿Qué no te había dicho ya que no por lo menos unas…seis mil veces?-le recordé sin inmutarme por nuestra distancia._

 _-Sí, y todavía sigo esperando por un sí…_

 _-Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías?-le ¨insulté¨ casi instintivamente._

 _-¡Vaya, lo dice quien acaba de quitarme la ropa por voluntad propia!_

 _-¿Y qué? Estás en mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo y nadie se enteraría._

 _-Entonces…¿por qué no lo haces…?-su mirada fija en la mía se mostró desafiante y seductora, y yo, simplemente con mis ojos le dije: ¨Reto Aceptado¨._

 _Mi boca buscó la suya con ansias de dominio. Una de mis manos recorrió suavemente un camino en línea recta a través de su abdomen hasta llegar al incio de su pantalón, mientras que la otra se hundió entre su pelo negro para empujarlo con más fuerza hacia nuestro beso. Al separarnos por culpa de la mutua necesidad de aire, noté que ya estaba recostada completamente en el sofá, probablemente por la fuerza con la que lo atrajé. Él estaba sobre mí, mostándome una sonrisa enigmática en la cual creí ver una petición de que continuara un poco más al mando. Yo correspondí a su ¨pedido¨ con una sonrisa llena confianza y algo de picardía incluída, y entonces…_

…En nuestra locura provocada por el alcohol…descargamos nuestros mutuos deseos en el otro…Aunque un sentimiento extremo de vergüenza e incomodidad nos inundó nada más recuperar nuestros sentidos y ser plenamente conscientes de la realidad de lo que habíamos hecho…

 _Me desperté un par de horas después. Ambos estábamos enredados el uno con el otro envueltos por una simple sábana, ahí, justo ahí en el sofá, a plena vista de todo aquel que entrara por la puerta. Miré su apacible rostro dormido muy cerca del mío, parecía tan relajado, y yo ahí, sintiéndolo junto a mí a la par que un millón de fuertes jaquecas producidas por la resaca. Me llevé una mano hacia mi frente en señal de ¨Oh mi dios, ¿¡pero ahora qué demonios he hecho!?¨ y suspiré en puro agotamiento. Solo con estos simples gestos, lo pude sacar de su profundo sueño. Él miró un poco desorientado los alrededores a la par de daba un largo bostezo, y cuando por fin se reincorporó en él su conciencia, dirigió su mirada hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa que representaba un ¨buenos días¨, ¨No estuvo nada mal, ¿verdad?¨ y ¨Lo siento, sé que te estoy incomodando¨. Yo solo le dediqué una expresión de ¨No tienes remedio¨ y volví a suspirar pesadamente mientras reunía en mí el valor para salir de entre las sábanas._

…Todavía recuerdo perfectamente los sudores fríos que sentí recorrerme el cuerpo a pesar del calor en mis mejillas cuando Nami nos encontró ese mismo día…

 _-Estoy en casa ¿¡WAH!?_

 _-¡NAMI! E-Esto, esto es…_

 _-Ah hola, Nami-chan._

…No creo que pueda recuperarme nunca de la pena que pasé y por supuesto, esto será una historia que nunca olvidaré, por el resto de mi vida…pues Nami siempre se encargará de recordármela…

 _-¿Acaso estás desanimada por no haber podido pasar el fin de año con el hermano de Luffy?_

 _-¿¡PERO QUÉ-!? ¡T-Te estás equivocando, y mucho Nami!_

 _-¡Ja, ja, que linda, te has sonrojado! ¡Veo que Ace te gustado más de lo que esperaba!_

 _-¡QUE NO!_

 _-¡Sí, ya, no sabe la suerte que tiene el ladino! ¡Te ha conquistado hasta el punto de ponerte como una colegiala de secundaria!_

 _-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ES ASÍ!_

 _-¡Venga, admítelo y no lo nieges tanto, así será mucho mejor, Ja, ja!_

 _-¡ARGH, NAMI!_

… _Ese noche de verdad estaba avergonzada por los recuerdos y las palabras de Nami…Me sentía muy mal de siquiera saber que estuve pensando en él por al menos un momento…_

…Me había jurado a mí misma nunca repetir ese ¨error¨, sin embargo…

 _Nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar por ¨casualidad¨…No, en serio, esa excusa ya ni yo me la creo. En mi opinión, él siempre estuvo buscando desde ¨aquel día¨ una manera de volvernos a encontrar para ¨hablar sobre ello¨, cuando bien debe saber que todo aquello no fue más que un complicado (porque de simple no tiene nada) error provocado por las incoherencias del alcohol. Nada más verlo, creí que entraríamos directo al asunto, sin embargo, me equivoqué. No sé si sería una especie de ¨disculpa¨ o ¨consuelo¨ por todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero él me invitó a un parque de diversiones muy popular en estos días llamado: Shabondy Park. En otra situación me hubiera negado completamente y hablaría con él solo sobre el tema que nos concernía, pero…la verdad es que yo había querido ir a ese parque desde hace mucho tiempo e incluso estaba ahorrando para conseguir entradas…así que sin pensarlo demasiado…acepté. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo y dónde demonios las consiguió? Las entradas son relativamente caras debido a la popularidad del parque y siempre hay mucha fila en los puestos…Bueno, no me interesa saberlo._

 _Me divertí mucho, más de lo que me esperaba. Las diferentes atracciones y demás eran realmente entretenidas, pero lo más divertido de todo el día fueron las bromas, juegos y conversaciones ligeras que compartimos el llamitas y yo…aunque me niego a confesarlo…La verdad es que él es realmente una compañía disfrutable. Es amable, educado, divertido e incluso ha demostrado ser algo serio e inteligente…algo completamente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver en él. Quizás si simplemente demostrara estas características más seguido, no estaría soltero y deseperado buscando una novia en un principio, y nada de esto habría pasado para empezar._

 _A la salida del parque, fue que por fin pudimos discutir sobre el asunto._

 _-No le has dicho a nadie sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, ¿¡verdad!?-le pregunté con una mirada seria y una expresión medianamente mala, si lo hubiera hecho, tenía por seguro que lo mataría a golpes._

 _-¡N-No, claro que no! No tienes que preocuparte por ello, no le hablado de lo sucedido a nadie de mi familia ni a mis amigos, así que la única que sabe sobre todo esto es únicamente…_

 _-Nami-respondí por ambos y por fin di un suspiro en señal de alivio, aunque a la vez me sentía incómoda al recordar como nos pilló._

 _-Demonios, puedo seguir con mi vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero estoy segura de que Nami no me dejará vivir en paz por ello-me quejé ligeramente fastidiada por la picardía de mi hermana hacia mí en esta clase de asuntos, aunque la quiero igualmente._

 _-Lo siento, sé que yo tengo gran parte de la culpa y que lo que hicimos está mal pero…-se acercó discretamete hacia mí antes de continuar su frase en un susurro pícaro combinado por una correspondiente sonrisa-…no me puedes negar que tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, ¿no?_

 _Sobresaltada por sus palabras y combatiendo contra un fuerte rubor en mis mejillas, desvíe mi vista hacia otro lado._

 _-¿C-Cómo puedes atreverte a decir algo así…? Definitivamente eres un pervertido-quería quejarme más fuerte e incluso pegarle por ser tan descarado, sin embargo, la vergüenza no me permitía más que sentirme nerviosa y decirlo todo en un tono extremadamente bajo._

 _-Ay, eso duele-rió como si todo fuera una broma o más bien, como si de verdad le hiriera que yo le dijera pervertido-Pero…-se me acercó mucho más, hasta casi tocar nuestros cuerpos y rostros, lo cual me hizo estar más nerviosa-…yo solo estoy siendo sincero conmigo mismo…¿tú no puedes?_

 _Y así, sin darme tiempo para pensar una respuesta o regresar mi mirada, él por fin me besó. Me sentí alarmada al principio, pensaba ¨¿¡PERO POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO!?¨, sin embargo, ese pensamiento duró muy poco en mi cabeza. Su beso era en ese momento como un hechizo en el cual decidí caer por mi propia voluntad, ya que no lo detuve a pesar de que lo intuía. Sin pensar bien en las consecuencias, me dejé llevar por él. Correspondí su beso y lo atraje hacia mí entrelazando mis manos tras su nuca, él entonces colocó las suyas alrededor de mis caderas. Solo con eso, sentí como si una fuerte e intensa llama se encendiera en mi interior en el calor del momento. Al terminar el beso, nos miramos intensamente el uno al otro, directamente a los ojos, manteniendo una especie de conversación telepática entre los mismos. Un par de segundos después, ya estábamos corriendo juntos de la mano hacia mi apartamento…Y el resto…ya es historia…_

…no mucho después de ello, fuimos nuevamente atraídos por el recuerdo del calor de nuestros cuerpos y la curiosidad de nuestra primera vez para repetirlo, esta vez sabiendo de antemano a lo que nos comprometíamos…Y desde entonces nunca nos hemos vuelto a cruzar…no…más bien…nunca nos hemos atrevido a encontrarnos de nuevo en nuestros caminos…hasta ahora…Estamos los dos de nuevo en la sala del apartamento, solos. Mentiría si dijera que esto no me molesta, de hecho, me incomoda, y mucho…pues por mi cabeza no pueden evitar pasar vagos recuerdos de nuestros encuentros pasados…y yo…me averguenzo de mi propia perversión. Puede que el llamitas tenga más efecto en mí de lo que puedo y quisiera admitir, justo como dice Nami…

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio e incomodidad entre los dos, con ella esperando a oír sus palabras y con él luchando por hablar (o más bien encontrar el valor para hablar), cuando por fin...

-Oi, ¿no vas a decir nada?-se colmó la paciencia de Nojiko.

-¡A-AH perdón!-se disculpó Ace inmediatamente tratando de no verse intimidado por la mirada molesta de ella.

Ante esto, Nojiko suspiró cansada y siguió expectante de lo que iba a decir Ace. Este, en cambio, tomó una bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo lentamente y así calmarse a sí mismo.

-Mira, sé que hemos empezado todo mal, que todo lo que _¨somos¨_ no ha sido más que por nuestra propia inmadurez y obra de la casualidad pero…ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien…porque…no quiero…no quiero perderte, Nojiko-dijo con una seriedad a la cual Nojiko no estaba acostumbrada a verle-Estar contigo de esta forma es genial, pero sé que no es correcto y que te inquieta, además…yo también quiero que seamos algo más que solo… _¨esto¨_ …así que, empecemos todo de nuevo, ¿vale?

-¿Huh?-lo miró extrañada y su confusión fue creciendo ligeramente al ver como este se sentaba más correctamente en el sofá.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Ace, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo afablemente extendiendole la mano.

Ante esta acción, Nojiko sonrió tratando de ahogar una risa y correspondió la mano extendida por él.

-Hola, soy Nojiko. Encantada.

-¿Nojiko? ¡Vaya tienes un nombre muy bonito!-al oír eso ella tuvo que contener más su risa por lo extraño y cómico que sonaba Ace diciendo eso-Disculpa si te parece apresurado o me tomas por un descarado pero…te quiero decir que eres la chica más hermosa, independiente y divertida que he conocido en toda mi vida-estas palabras, a pesar de ser muy oídas por ella, le resultaron completamente diferentes dichas por él. Hicieron que su risa ahogada se esfumara para dejar lugar solo a la sonrisa, que sus ojos no pudieran más que resplandecer mirando directamente a los suyos y que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran sin control cuando este continuó diciendo…-Sé que no puedo ser lo suficientemente guapo, fuerte o inteligente para ti pero…¿quisieras por favor darme el honor de ser tu novio?

En ese preciso instante…recordó todos aquellos hechos ocurridos entre ellos…desde lo más bueno hasta lo más malo, lo más irritante y lo divertido, la nostalgia y ligera soledad que sentía en su vida diaria desde aquel día, y en cada diferente memoria, pudo poco a poco admitirse por fin a sí misma…que después de todo…sentía que lo quería.

-Ummmm, déjame pensarlo-respondió pícara nada más pudo recuperar el aliento, y tras un minuto de ¨duda¨ en dar respuesta a su petición, lo jaló hacia sí misma por el cuello de la camiseta y plantó un beso en sus labios-¿Sí?

En ese preciso instante, Ace sonrió como un completo idiota, lanzó un puñetazo bien alto al aire como gesto de victoria y exclamó un fuerte ¨¡YOSH!¨ que fue escuchado por al menos la mitad de la cuadra del barrio.

\- ¿Pero qué haces, tonto? -quejó Nojiko cariñosamente entre risas que ya no podía aguantar.

-No es nada, simplemente estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras.

-Baka, ¿quién podría decirte que no a ti?

-Tú podías-le recordó.

-Ah sí, es cierto-se rio un poco más al percatarse de ello-Y bien, ¿a qué estás esperando para darme un beso _**¨novio mío¨**_? -dijo seductoramente poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ace le respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

-Justo estaba esperando esas palabras.

Se besaron apasionadamente, alejándose cuando necesitaban respirar y volviéndose a besar cada vez que se recuperaban. Así se pasaron toda la tarde, entre besos, caricias, frases pícaras y conversaciones sobre el otro, sin llegar a nada más, pero no les importaba. Esa nueva forma de intimidad tan simple que se demostraban con solo eso, era mucho más placentera que la que ya habían experimentado entre sí anteriormente. No es ninguna sorpresa que cuando llegó la hora de despedirle, ambos desearan volver a repetirlo cuanto antes se pudiera.


	13. Chapter 6

**Story of a neighbour**

N.A: Antes de empezar el capítulo, os quisiera recomendar a un amigo mío que ahora inicia su camino por esta misma página. Su nombre de usuario es Kurokokoro-kun, y aunque no está acostumbrado a escribir fanfics, tiene experiencia en la escritura. Pasad por su perfil aunque sea solo un momento, puede que os interesen sus historias. Sin nada más que comentar, ¡empecemos ya!

Capítulo 6: La llegada de los amigos.

Por fin, todos habían vuelto de la vacaciones de invierno, luego de haber celebrado a más no poder, y haber tenido unas cuantas experiencias (algunas buenas, otras, no tanto). Los alumnos se habían vuelto a instalar en sus respectivas habitaciones del dormitorio, ya era tiempo de volver a poner los pies en los asuntos de la escuela.

Como era de costumbre, al regresar de las vacaciones, los alumnos se sentían aburridos y les faltaba motivación para atender en clase, por lo que los primeros días de regreso eran los más pesados y alborotados para darlas. Es algo inevitable.

Todos tenían cosas que hacer y algo en lo que pensar (aunque esto no siempre fuera con respecto a la escuela), por lo que seguían su vida cotidiana con la cabeza perdida entre sus pensamientos. Lo único que pudo hacer a todos (o al menos a gran parte de ellos) bajar de sus lunas de Valencia, fue el oír la noticia de que ingresarían algunos nuevos alumnos, entre los cuales también encontrarían nuevos inquilinos para los diferentes dormitorios.

Algunos de los residentes del dormitorio B estaban de lo más emocionados y expectantes de ver cómo serían esos nuevos agregados, sin embargo, como ya os había contado, había otros quienes a pesar de la encantadora noticia, no habían podido parar de pensar en sus asuntos, y entre ellos, resaltaba el nombre de Nefertari Vivi.

La joven peliceleste, quien estaba en ese momento recostada en su cama, solo podía recordar con ansias los hechos de su pasado, especialmente los de su no tan lejana infancia, donde **él** , era el protagonista de la mayoría de ellos.

¨Tratar de olvidar a alguien, es querer recordarlo para siempre¨-oyó decir alguna vez en algún lugar. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero ultimamente lo recordaba más de lo normal, incluso, por un minuto creyó que él mismo estaba a su lado, solo para terminar descubriendo que todo era una ilusión ante sus ojos. Ella no quería precisamente olvidarle, no ha su persona, lo que quería olvidar eran los sentimientos que alguna vez guardó hacia él; quería olvidar a su primer amor, porque sentía la necesidad de probar uno nuevo.

Su corazón lo atesoraba, pero se hería cada vez más con él, con el hecho de que ella fue su desgracia, y el que nunca pudo pedirle perdón por ello. Sin embargo, ella lograba olvidarlo, cuando estaba con él, Sanji. Sí, le era difícil admitirselo a sí misma, pero así era. Entre sus palabras dulces, sus gestos caballeros, sus miradas furtivas y el sutil roce de sus manos, ella lo olvidaba, y aunque fuera solo por unos simples minutos, le daba algo más en lo que pensar.

Suspiró pesadamente. Puede que se sintiera bien a su lado, pero a la par se creía culpable, pues es como si lo estuviera usando. Lo buscaba para liberarse a sí misma, sentirse querida y protegida, sin saber muy bien si esos sentimientos que florecían cuando él estaba a su alrededor, eran igual al amor que él sentía.

Desde su regreso al dormitorio, no había vuelto a hablar con él ni tampoco le había contado a Nami, su mejor amiga, sobre lo sucedido aquella noche de año nuevo, pero sabía que tendría que contárselo, tarde o temprano. Y así, aún con el corazón y la cabeza adoloridas, y guardando todavía el silencio, la joven de cabellos largos de azul celeste, quedó rendida por fin ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Días después del aviso, llegaron efectivamente los nuevos alumnos. A diferencia de lo que había pasado con Luffy, un autobus fue el encargado de traer hasta el frente del dormitorio B a los nuevos integrantes de la respectiva residencia. Era un fin de semana por la mañana, así que todos pudieron ser testigos de la llegada de los mismos. Llegaron muchos menos de los que se imaginaban, eran tan solo un par pero…cuál no sería la sorpresa de dos de los espectadores…al ver bajar del auto a un par de figuras muy conocidas por ellos mismos.

-¿Qué tal, Usopp-san?

-¿¡KAYA!?

-Hola, Vivi…

-K-Kohza…

Para Vivi, sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo y su expresión no podía ocultar su desconcierto. Notando esto, Kohza esbozó una media sonrisa y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, solo para pararse en seco al ver como un rubio cejas remolino posaba su mano en el hombro de ella y la acercaba fuertemente hacia sí mismo a la par que le dirigía a él una mirada seria con cara de pocos amigos. Ante ello, Kohza solo respondió con una simple poker face.

Nami, quien había notado la tensión entre los dos chicos y veía claramente la expresión de confusión, sorpresa y ligera vergüenza en su amiga debido a las acciones de Sanji, decidió actuar para evitar la guerra.

-¡Hola qué tal, tu eres…¿Kohza, verdad?-intervino ella entre los dos chicos a modo de saludo hacia el primero, y se conformó con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentir como respuesta de este-Yo soy Nami, encantada-dijo extendiéndole la mano para un apretón, el cual él correspondió.

Ella puede que no se diera cuenta, pero uno de sus compañeros del dormitorio, uno de especial color verde en el pelo, gruñía desde su puesto a causa de este gesto afable intercambiado entre ellos; mientras que el otro, su amigo más antiguo, simplemente lo miraba a este y pensaba: ¨Parece un perro je, je¨.

Luego de terminar la correspondiente presentación inicial entre ella y su conocido en palabras, Nami prosigió al reencuentro con la señorita que había conocido en Navidad.

-¡Vaya, nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver! ¡Sí que nos has dado una sorpresa!

-Sí, bueno, ese era el objetivo-respondió Kaya algo tímida.

-¡Venga no te pongas nerviosa, yo te mostraré las instalaciones de la escuela!-dijo amistosamente tomándola de la mano-¡Ah! Y tú por supuesto también vienes, ¿verdad?-le preguntó a Kohza, quien pasaba unos momentos algo incómodos y complicados entre la cercanía de su amiga de la infancia, su ¨novio¨ y las presentaciones personales que el resto de inquilinos le hacían.

Este asintiendo, aceptó la invitación en pos de socializar, ver los alrededores y salir por un momento del enredo formado en esos precisos instantes. Antes de seguir a Nami junto con Kaya, Kohza volvió un momento su mirada de vuelta a Vivi, pero se contuvo de hacerle cualquier gesto, no por miedo a un ¨posible enfrentamiento¨ con Sanji, sino porque quería dejarle a ella el tiempo para procesar la situación. Después de todo, se veían ahora tras tantos años de ausencia, así que volver a verse así tan de repente fue algo realmente impactante, y hay que admitirlo, lo fue para los dos. Al contrario que Kohza, Kaya sí le dio un ¨Nos vemos luego¨ a su amigo Usopp antes de seguir a Nami, gesto que este correspondió pronunciando las mismas palabras en un tono más suave.

Todos al ver la ida temporal de los nuevos inquilinos, fueron volviendo gradualmente a hacer lo que debían o quisieran hacer en esos momentos hasta la vuelta de los mismos. Tiempo el cual algunos de ellos, más específicamente: Sanji, Vivi y Usopp, utilizaron para reflexionar sobre la situación actual que tenían en las manos con la llegada de los amigos.

Mientras ellos se enfrentaban a sus propios demonios, Nami se encargó de guiar a Kohza y Kaya justo como lo había hecho con Luffy hace algún tiempo. Suspiró algo cansada en su mente, hacía esto no solamente porque fuera ¨parte de su trabajo¨; la verdad era que quería ayudar y darle tiempo a su amiga Vivi para atravesar la tormenta de emociones por la cual ella sabía que estaba pasando, sin embargo, ella misma no creía que le estuviera llendo demasiado bien si ella no estaba allí para ayudarla y apoyarla en todo que pudiera. Pero no importa cómo, no podía hacer eso ahora. ¨Ahhh¨-suspiró de nuevo en su mente, esta vez más cansadamente. Querer estar allí pero a la vez no poder estarlo porque sabes que es necesario, ay, cosas complicadas de la vida.

Una vez terminado el recorrido, el trio volvió a la residencia, donde debido a la llegada de estos nuevos inquilinos, tuvo que darse una serie de mudanzas entre las habitaciones. Kohza se convirtió en el compañero de habitación de Usopp, y Chopper tuvo que pasarse al 4B donde recidía Sanji para dejarle el cuarto a Kaya. Después de todo, la encargada de la residencia no podía permitir que un chico y una chica vivieran en la misma habitación por muy ¨inocentes¨ que estos fueran. Y así, se hicieron las mudanzas.

 **-En el 6B (ahora habitación de Kaya)-**

-Usopp-san, ya no es necesario que me sigas ayudando, el resto puedo hacerlo sola.

-¿Um?-dijo Usopp colocando una de las cajas frente al escaparate-Vale, pero si necesitas ayuda de nuevo, no dudes en pedírmela, ¿ok?

-Sí, por supuesto-respondió ella felizmente, Usopp correspondió a su expresión una sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir de la habitación, la escuchó llamarle suavemente:

-…Usopp-san…

-¿Umm?-volvió su mirada hacia ella nuevamente.

-…Gracias,…por todo.

Usopp, cautivado por la expresión angelical mostrada por su amiga, la pura sinceridad y agradecimiento en sus palabras, supiró lentamente antes de responderle:

-No fue nada…Nos vemos más tarde, ¿vale?

-Vale, nos vemos luego.

Cerró entonces la puerta tras de sí y una vez afuera, por fin respiró con más tranquilidad. Se dirigió al área del comedor sin siquiera pensar que no estaría solo allí. Suspiró cansado y se dejó caer sobre la mesa. Ciertamente estaba feliz de volverla a ver tan rápido, pero ante su tan inesperada aparición y repentina situación de convivencia, estaba abatido, se preguntaba si de verdad podría llevar las cosas bien, así, como estaban. Al verlo, Nami se le acercó un poco y le preguntó algo ladina:

-Usopp…Te gusta Kaya, ¿cierto?

Usopp terminó por mandar a volar el agua que estaba tomando para calmarse.

\- ¿¡P-Pero cómo lo sabes!? -dijo sorprendido.

-Se te nota, imbécil-expresó Sanji molesto por la felicidad ajena, porque él ya sabía esa verdad-Y encima lo estás admitiendo-detalló este.

Se encogió de hombros. ¿De verdad era _TAN OBVIO_? Nami le sonrió y rió pícaramente en respuesta a lo hecho por su amigo, luego se posicionó en el asiento frente a él y le dijo:

-Dime.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? -preguntó extrañado.

-Tomaré eso como un ¨pregúntame lo que quieras que yo te responderé con gusto¨-expresó astuta, lo había hecho caer en su trampa.

-Mierda-magulló entre dientes, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Y bien, ¿desde hace cuanto te gusta ella eh?-soltó la primera bomba.

Sabía que no podía escapar de las garras de Nami, pero aún así lo intentó, a su típica manera.

-Ay, ahora que recuerdo, tengo la enfermedad de **no-puedo-responder-preguntas** -decía a la par que se hacía el enfermo aguantándose el pecho, fingiendo dolor.

-¿2+2?

-4-respondió por inercia.

-Pillado-alegó a su mentira.

-Mierda-repitió de nuevo.

-Cambiaré mi pregunta a una que quizás sí me puedas responder: ¿pasó algo entre ustedes ¨aquel¨ día?-recalcó en la palabra ¨aquel¨, queriendo transmitir lo que quería decir en código, para que no se entrometieran en la conversación quienes no sabían los hechos.

\- _¿Aquel día?_ -pensó y no se le vino nada a la mente- ¿Qué día? -preguntó ingenuo.

Ella suspiró fastidiada, ¿cúan insensible podía llegar a ser él?

-El día que fuimos a visitar a Zoro cuando estaba enfermo.

-AHHHH-por fin captó el mensaje y enseguida regresaron a su mente todo lo que había pasado después de su salida repentina de casa de Zoro.

 _Flashback_

Lo había visto en una situación no intencionada, pero igual de difícil de ver, sobretodo para ella, quien no había podido soportar ver lo que vio y salió corriendo de allí. Fue tras ella, debía aclarar las cosas, no podía dejarla así, sufriendo por su culpa.

-¡Kaya!-la llamó-¡Espera!-pidió deseperadamente en su carrera.

No le hizo caso y siguió caminado silente, en eso, él la alacanzó y detuvo su paso cogiéndola por el brazo.

-¡No es lo que parece!-típica frase, es que ya nadie se la cree.

¨ _…Lo sé…_ ¨-la escuchó murmurar, pero creyó habérselo imaginado.

-…Lo sé…-repitió por fin de una manera más audible-…Fue un accidente, ¿verdad?...-dijo. Sonaba serena, pero a la vez triste, no podía evitarlo, pues así mismo se encontraba ahora.

-A-Así es-afirmó este-…Pero…entonces…¿por qué estás enojada?-no lo entendía, de verdad, ¿qué necesidad había de ponerse así si comprendía que él no tenía la culpa de nada?

-¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje?…Sé que no fue tu culpa…pero…aunque sepas que te caerás, no puedes evitar que te duela…-expresó, ciertamente, su cabeza comprendía perfectamente la situación, pero su corazón le iba la contraria al pensamiento; le dolía el verlo con otra chica y encima, una completa desconocida.

Se soltó de su agarre, le dio la espalda, no quería verle.

Usopp seguía sin poder entenderlo, pero, una cosa sí que entendía: la había herido y eso no tenía precio. Empezaba a caminar de nuevo para alejársele, cuando fue detenida por sus palabras:

-Lo siento…-habló arrepentido-…Sé que no puedes perdonarme…pero…aceptaré cualquier castigo que me impongas, si eso te ayuda un poco…-propuso, algo temeroso de lo que podría pasarle, por culpa del ¨castigo¨. ¿Qué clase de tortura le esperaría?

\- ¿Acetarás cualquier castigo? -peguntó ella sin voltearse a mirarle.

-S-Sí…-respondió, su miedo iba creciendo de a poco.

-Entonces…-se volteó hacia él y le extendió la mano-…Volvamos a casa juntos, tomados de la mano…como en los viejos tiempos…-ordenó tímidamente.

\- ¿¡E-Eh!?-estaba sorprendido por tal pedido-¿T-Te basta solo con eso?-indagó. Más que un castigo parecía que fuera una recompensa por algo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y por ello creyó que tenía algún otro plan oculto.

-¿Qué, no puedes?-le reprochó algo molesta y se le volvió de espaldas.

Usopp suspiró cansado y se le acercó. La tomó de la mano, justo como se le había pedido, aunque tuvo sus dudas antes de hacerlo.

-¿A-Así está bien?-dijo a la par que esquivaba cruzar sus miradas y un ligero color le adornaba las mejillas.

-Sí…así está bien…-miró con cierta ternura sus manos entrelazadas y se calmó.

Después de medio minuto de dichas estas palabras, ambos empezaron a caminar, aún tomados de la mano. Siguieron su camino. Desde el inicio de la escena, ninguno había articulado la mera letra y el silencio reinaba, causando que el chico no pudiera evitar los nervios. La escena era muy bonita, pero se preocupaba si de verdad solo con esto sería suficiente para que se le fuera concedido el perdón.

-…Ha pasado mucho tiempo…desde la última vez…-dijo ella después de unos cinco minutos en la misma situación. Él la miró extrañado, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería-…¿No te acuerdas? Solíamos ir y venir de la escuela así, tomados de la mano…-le recordó.

-A-Ah, es cierto-en su mente, visualizó una de esas muchas escenas, ¡dios, sí que de niño era todo más fácil!

-…A mí…me gustaba que camináramos juntos,…así,…pero…de repente…en sexto grado dejaste de hacerlo…-dirigió su mirada al suelo-…Siempre he querido preguntarte, ¿por qué dejaste de hacerlo? -su vista fue reedirigida hacia él, mirándolo profundamente con esos ojos inocentes que buscaban respuesta.

-E-Em, B-Bueno, e-esto…y-yo…n-nosotros…c-creí que…-tartamudeaba, simplemente no sabía qué decir. Para dicho hecho había una razón muy válida, pero todavía era temprano para revelarla, así que le explicó de la otra manera más razonable-…L-Lo que pasa es que…como ya estábamos en sexto grado, creí que sería muy infantil el que continúaramos haciendo eso…Así que…-se explicó.

-Ya entiendo-alegó tranquila, por un tiempo creyó que quizás había hecho algo malo que lo molestase.

Tras sus últimas palabras, pasó alrededor de un minuto y medio, cuando volvieron a conversar. Fue él quien lo inició esta vez.

-A-Ah, E-Esto, ¿K-Kaya?

-¿Sí?

-¿A-A ti no te molesta?

-¿Qué cosa?

-B-Bueno, las miradas de todo el mundo-dijo señalando disimuladamente a su alrededor, era cierto que los miraba mucha gente, y ¿quién no los miraría?-Hoy es Navidad y c-como vamos tomados de la mano…d-de seguro se están haciendo la idea equivocada.

-¿Qué idea?

-Q-Q-Que somos novios, por ejemplo-dijo nervioso y muy avergonzado, se sentía bien pensando que así los veían, pero sin duda le daba algo de pena.

Ella le sonrió.

-Deja que se hagan la idea-se acercó más a él, quizás demasiado y lo agarró del brazo, con las dos manos, descansando un poco su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Ahora sí que daban la sensación de ser pareja.

Y así siguieron caminando todo el resto del camino, ella ya lo había perdonado y estaba encantada por poder actuar de esa forma con él; él en cambio, a pesar de la irrefutable felicidad, también se sentía algo…¿humillado? Por demostrarse como un feliz idiota frente a ella y el resto de los transenuentes.

 _Fin del Flashback_

Después de haber recordado todos los hechos en su mente y percatándose de que Nami se le había quedado mirando fija esperando una respuesta, Usopp se dio cuenta de que no podía hablarle de ello; sería la mayor vergüenza de su vida y Nami se aprovecharía de ello para molestarlo todo el tiempo que esta quisiera, así que solo encontró una opción: huir-penosa y cómicamente por cierto. Afuera de la puerta de la dormitorio, por fin se vio libre.

-Ahhh-suspiró cansado, reposando su mano contra la pared del recinto-Definitivamente no puedo dejar que Nami se entere que como castigo nos fuimos tomados de la mano, o no va a parar de molestarme.

… _Umm, ya veo…_

-¿¡AH, F-F-Franky!?-se sorprendió al encontrarse con el oyente oculto a sus espaldas-¿¡Desde hace cuánto estas ahí!?

-Desde el principio-respondió-Estabas hablando de la chica Kaya, ¿verdad?-adivinó y lo dejó mudo-Debió ser un castigo muy agradable eh, ja, ja, ja-le dio una sonrisa pícaramente.

-¡NO TE RÍAS!

-Mira que sois raros. Siendo amigos y os tratais como novios, sois súúúúper raros.

-M-Mira quién habla…-se trató de defender como pudo el moreno, pero solo consiguió hacer que Franky riera un poco más.

Risa la cual fue callada inmediatamente ante la aparición de Nico Robin, la bibliotecaria. En ese momento, Usopp pudo notar como Franky se ponía más blanco que un papel y trataba de pronunciar inútilmente algo así como un ¨H-Hola¨. Puede que todavía no le conociera mucho, pero no había duda de que estaba nervioso y también puede que algo…¿incómodo?

Por su parte, la profesora Robin, a pesar de haberse percatado de su presencia en un principio, pareció ignorarle por completo y seguir su camino sin mostarle expresión alguna (pero dejando tras de sí un aura oscura y helada), hecho que no pasó desapercibido por parte de su estudiante ahí presente. Usopp mantuvo su mirada sobre la profesora hasta que ya no pudo divisar su figura y devolvió entonces su vista hacia Franky.

-Oye Franky, ¿pasó algo entre la profesora Robin y tú por casualidad?-esta pregunta hizo sobresaltar a este mucho más de lo que a Usopp en su momento, lo cual fundó sospechas en el moreno.

-¡N-NO PASÓ NADA, ¿¡VALE?!

Al oír eso, Usopp no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina como esa de las típicas de Nami.

-Venga ya, a otro con ese cuento-dijo y se rio un poco-Y bien, ¿cómo está la situación?

-¡Arsh, ya te dije que no pasó nada entre nosotros!-dicho esto, volvió sus pasos de vuelta por el mismo camino por el que había venido-¡Y con los adultos no se juega, niño!-exclamó al aire mientras se iba antes de que el moreno se propusiera a dejarlo más en pena.

Unos veinte minutos después de estos hechos, la hora de almuerzo llegó. Este tiempo había dado lugar a una comida alborotada, pero no a una fiesta como tal, pues según habían decidido los inquilinos de la residencia, la verdadera celebración por la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes daría lugar a la hora de la cena. Todos (o casi todos) conversaron entre sí con mucha energía, humor y curiosidad, sobretodo con sus nuevos compañeros, y después de ello, cada cual prosiguió con las tareas que le tocaban.

 **-Donde Zoro-**

Habían pasado varias horas desde el almuerzo, de hecho, Zoro se estaba percatando ya de que la tarde se iba oscureciendo para dejar paso a la noche, pero aún así no tenía ganas de salir de su ¨entrenamiento¨…hasta que alguien vino a pararlo.

-¡Ey Zoro!-le exclamó su amigo en la misma cara, haciendolo perder su concentración hasta tal punto que se cayó de espaldas.

-¡PERO LUFFY, SERÁS-!-replicó este volviéndose a sentar rápidamente, su expresión demostraba un puro enojo.

-Ups, lo siento-se disculpó Luffy con una expresión tan alegre y despreocupada, que Zoro se preguntó a sí mismo por un momento si él de verdad lo sentía o no-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado aquí afuera sentando sin moverte durante todo este tiempo y con los ojos cerrados, ¿acaso estabas durmiendo?-preguntó este curioso y extrañado, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado como si fuera un perrito.

-NO-respondió seca y simplemente Zoro-(Dudo que pueda entender el concepto de ¨meditación¨ incluso si se lo explico)-pensó.

-Ah, vale-dijo este sentándose a su lado-Las cosas serán mucho más divertidas a partir de ahora, ¿no lo crees?-le comentó algo emocionado.

-¿Lo dices por esos dos? Sí, bueno, la señorita no está mal (Después de todo me ayudó a comprar sake cuando estuve enfermo)-recordó, solo con eso, ella ya tenía un punto ganado en su amistad-Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ese tal…

-¿Kohza?

-¡Ese mismo! Anda muy rarito él, ¿sabes? Me da igual si vino porque quiso o porque quiere robarle la princesa al cocinero pervertido, pero sería mejor vigilarlo para ver que no trate algún movimiento raro.

-¿Tú crees? A mí me pareció muy buena gente él, shishishii-respondió Luffy entre una de sus risas características.

-Bah, a ti te cae bien todo el mundo hasta que te dan una razón para no hacerlo-agregó Zoro, y aunque tenía TODA la razón del mundo, a Luffy no le importó.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!-escucharon a Sanji llamarlos con insitencia un poco a lo lejos, miraron hacia donde provenía el sonido y allí lo vieron agitando una mano-¡La cena ya casi estará lista, si no se apresuran los dejo a cada uno sin lo que más les gusta, ¿¡entendido!?

-¡MALDICIÓN!-dijeron ambos y corrieron casi al unísono para evitar con todas sus fuerzas que esto pasara, cosa que regocijó al cocinero.

Al llegar junto al resto de los residentes, los dos amigos pudieron apreciar la esplendorosa cena preparada por el cejas remolino y hay que decirlo, era sin duda todo un festín, tanto para la vista como lo sería para sus estómagos. Y así, tras unas pocas palabras y un brindis entre todos, comenzó la vivaracha cena de bienvenida, llena de risas e intentos de robo de comida.

Tras la exquisita (y algo ruidosa) cena preparada especialmente en celebración por la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, todos los residentes partieron diferentes caminos, unos a sus habitaciones y otros a…no sé dónde porque no me dijeron.

Sanji estaba fregando los platos. Esta era una tarea de todos los inquilinos, la cual se rotaban cada día y hoy, era su turno y el de Nami. Sin embargo, la pelinaranja ya había hecho planes inmediatos para después de la cena, por lo que por esa vez, excepcionalmente, le pidió a Sanji hacer todo el trabajo por sí mismo, cosa que él aceptó encantado por ser petición de su querida ¨Nami-swan¨.

Estaba inmerso en su tarea pero dejó de estarlo inmediatamente después de que sintió una presencia a sus espalda y que oyó un:

-¿Te importa si te ayudo?-de parte de quien menos quería escuchar esas palabras en ese preciso momento, fue de quien las recibió.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a su ¨rival en el amor¨, mantuvo una expresión seria y ligeramente molesta mientras continuaba sin más en su labor.

-No es necesario. Para esto me basto y me sobro-respondió un minuto después.

-Ya veo-solo dijo y se posicionó al lado de este frente al fregadero-Sin embargo, un poco de ayuda nunca viene mal, ¿no?

Sanji se le quedó mirando por un minuto con esa cara de poco amigos que ya tanto le había mostrado a Kohza, pero después de un suspiro de pesadez, le tendió a este uno de los platos para lo enjuagara, y este obedeció. Tras alrededor de unos cinco minutos concentrados únicamente en sus respectivas tareas, Sanji por fin dijo:

-Se puede saber lo qué pretendes, ¿eh?

-No pretendo nada-respondió inmediatamente Kohza sin mirar a nada más que a los platos frente a él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí?-inquirió el rubio-Nunca pensé volverte a ver en mi vida.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba reencontrarme con vosotros. Escogí esta escuela porque fue en esta ciudad donde pasé mi infancia, pero no sabía para nada que el padre de Vivi y ella todavía vivían aquí. Nunca pensé que estaríamos incluso en la misma escuela y la misma residencia-se explicó este-Todo esto no ha sido más que una simple coincidencia.

-¿Coincidencia? No lo creo-replicó Sanji en un tono sardónico.

-No te preocupes. No pienso interponerme en vuestra relación pero…espero que entiendas que Vivi sigue siendo mi amiga. ¿Está mal que quiera recuperar esa amistad?

Las palabras del moreno provocaron un incómodo silencio entre los dos, el cual solo se veía roto con el sonido del agua fluyendo.

-Tsch, has lo que quieras, pero te estaré vigilando-murmuró entre dientes el cocinero, sientiéndose algo derrotado.

-Vale-y sin más distraciones, siguieron trabajando hasta dar por terminado todo e ir cada uno a sus habitaciones.

 **-Donde las chicas-**

Como celebración a parte de la hecha anteriormente en la cena, Nami y Vivi se habían reunido en el cuarto de Kaya para tener una pijamada. Después de todo, eran las única chicas de todo el dormitorio, por lo que tenían que conocerse mejor y hablar de muchos temas como solo las mujeres pueden hacer entre ellas.

-Me gusta mucho la decoración de tu cuarto, Kaya. Es simple, pero muy bonita-dijo Vivi sentándose en una de las camas.

-Gracias, fue un poco difícil desempacar y arreglarlo todo, pero Usopp-san me ayudó.

-¿Usopp? ¡Ah cierto, ustedes dos son amigos de la infancia, casi lo había olvidado!

¨Je, je, y puede que muy pronto sean algo más¨-pensó Nami pícaramente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Vivi, no dejando pasar por alto por supuesto la foto de cómoda que tenía Kaya de ellos dos cuando niños.

-Sí, él ha vivido con mi familia desde los diez años, aunque ya hace tres años que vino aquí a la escuela-recordó la señorita y por un instante, su expresión demostró tristeza-Me hubiera gustado venir junto con él desde un principio, pero...bueno…yo…-enmudeció sus palabras y abrazó la almohada entre sus brazos

Ambas chicas la miraron expectantes de saber qué era lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ella simplemente no podía. ¿Cómo podía decirles que ella no tenía el valor para retenerlo junto a ella ni para perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo? No, eso era algo demasiado vergonzoso y personal para contarlo ahora mismo.

-Bueno-Nami se sentó a su lado y posó su brazo sobre su hombro-No tienes que contarnoslo ahora si no quieres, ¿verdad Vivi?

La peliceleste afirmó lo dicho por su amiga con un simple asentir y una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si…nos cuentas algunas historias vergonzosas de Usopp cuando niño, eh?-propuso la pelinaranja con una expresión que aunque era sonriente, era algo siniestra. Probablemente esa información la usaría para algo, pero por hecho, para nada bueno…

 **-Por otro lado-**

En ese preciso instante, Usopp sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sin duda, era un mal presentimiento. Como no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo a pesar de tener una idea de dónde es que vendría, el francotirador se limitó a lanzar un pesado y largo suspiro de cansancio al aire, mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de derrota hacia el cielo nocturno que veía a través de la ventana de su cuarto.

 **-De nuevo donde las chicas-**

La noche de las chicas prosiguió entre un montón de risas, juegos y conversaciones amenas. De verdad estaban pasando un buen tiempo juntas, el cual, solo se dio por terminado cuando el sueño llamó a la puerta de todas ellas.

Habían caído rendidas en sus respectivas camas predispuestas para esa misma noche. Nami, quien estaba compartiendo la segunda cama de la habitación con Vivi, abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para ver a su compañera, y ante el rostro apaciblemente dormido de esta, dio un suave suspiro de alivio. Uno de los objetivos principales que ella misma se había propuesto en la pijamada (además del de conocer más a Kaya y escuchar las historias vergonzosas de Usopp en su infancia), era el hacer que Vivi se relajara y dejara de pensar en sus problemas emocionales, los cuales involucraban a su compañero Sanji y a su amigo Kohza.

Al parecer había logrado cumplir su objetivo. Por fin ahora, Nami se sentía más tranquila, así que volvió a dormir. Mañana puede que fuera un día muy largo y difícil, por lo que debía descansar y recuperar las fuerzas para afrontarlo.

 **-Donde Robin-**

Robin había regresado por fin a su hogar después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la cual tuvo que atender muchos asuntos que llevaban un gran papeleo, por lo que estaba cansada a más no poder. Y para empeorar su humor, se había vuelto a encontrar con el entrometido del electricista. En serio, ya pareciera que lo hacía a propósito. Si no había ningún trabajo por el que se le requiriera en ese momento (lo cual ya había confirmado con el director Cobra), ¿por qué ese raro pervertido había vuelto a aparecer por la residencia? No sería para disculparse con ella, no, no debería ni atreverse el desgraciado, pues lo que había hecho no tenía perdón y por mucho que lo rogara, ella no se lo daría y le haría pagar cada vez más por ello.

Pasó un momento por la cocina para preparase una taza de té (no café como normalmente era), en verdad lo necesitaba. Una vez hecho, se lo llevó consigo a su habitación para terminarlo a la par que continuaba la lectura de una de sus novelas favoritas. Nada más entrar, notó el misterioso paquete de aquella noche, el cual se le había olvidado comprobar después de todos los hechos pasados.

Se acercó a este dejando el té en su escritorio y se dispuso a abrirlo. Una vez completamente abiertas las tapas de la caja, lo primero que llegó a su vista fueron un montón de libros, después la misma se fijó en una nota pegada en el frente de uno de los mismos. Curiosa, tomó el papel entre sus manos y se lo acercó para leer bien el texto escrito en él…Nada más reconoció la letra…y leyó rápidamente lo que ponía…soltó el papel como si este se hubiera prendido en llamas y su cuerpo instintivamente dio un par de bruscos y apresurados pasos hacia atrás. Chocó con el escritorio causando un sonido no muy fuerte pero evidente por parte de lo que en él tenía. La taza de té cayó al suelo con todo su contenido y lo ensució, sin embargo, lo menos que ella pensaba en ese momento fue en ese desastre causado por ella misma. Sus ojos miraban bien abiertos la caja y el papel en el suelo frente a ella, su expresión demostraba un gran miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era agitada. En la nota decía:

 _¨Es un regalo de mi parte en conmemoración a mi regreso a la ciudad. Nos vemos pronto, Robin._

 _Saludos, C.¨_


	14. Chapter 7

**Story of a neighbour**

N.A: ¡Por fin aquí un nuevo capítulo! Quisiera haber actualizado más pronto, pero no quiero dar nombre a mis excusas por muy válidas que sean, así que solo espero que la espera valiera la pena. Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios. Y, por cierto: las líricas de la canción que sale más adelante, ¿alguien reconoce a qué canción pertenecen?

Capítulo 7: Complicaciones.

Era ya de noche, una muy tranquila y relajante, a decir verdad. Sin embargo, para cierta peliceleste, la noche estaba resultando un tanto…pesada. Se había ido a dormir como toda noche normal, pero hoy, nuevamente, tuvo una pesadilla, después de tanto tiempo sin una. Y no cualquier pesadilla…era una relacionada con el secuestro…ciertamente una experiencia la cual no quería volver a experimentar…incluso si era solo en sueños. No podía quedarse tranquila entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación, así que salió en completo silencio, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para molestar a Nami. Debía tomar el aire, así que tomó lugar en un escalón del frente de la residencia. Se sentó, miró a sus alrededores, no había nadie más, todo estaba oscuro, pero ligeramente la iluminaban las luces de algunos focos cercanos. Suspiró cansada, dirigió su mirada a la luna y la mantuvo por unos instantes…hasta que recordó con ella algo…y la hizo llorar…Trató de callar sus sollozos, no podía despertar a los demás, por nada del mundo…así que debía encontrar la forma de pararse a sí misma de estas lágrimas…

… _¿Vivi? ..._

Se sorprendió mucho al escuchar que alguien la llamaba a sus espaldas, aunque el mismo fue pronunciado muy suavemente. Se apresuró a secarse los rastros de agua en sus ojos, los cerró y se volteó un poco hacia el llamado.

-Ah, lo siento, ¿te desperté? -dijo tratando de actuar con naturalidad, sin siquiera saber a quién le estaba hablando…hasta que abrió los ojos y le vio…a **él** …

-No, no, simplemente no podía dormir. Me sentía algo incómodo en la habitación, todavía no estoy acostumbrado-comentó Kohza en un tono neutral.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, Vivi se volvió a voltear, retomando su posición inicial. La situación se le estaba resultando complicada desde antes de empezar. Oyó el sonido de los pasos de este, parece que se le acercaba, y esto, la puso nerviosa. Cuando el sonido paró, le escuchó preguntarle serenamente:

\- ¿Puedo…sentarme aquí?

Medio minuto pasó sin respuesta a la pregunta hasta que por fin Vivi contestó dando un par de asentimientos algo leves. Tranquilamente, Kohza se posicionó a su lado, pero había marcado una distancia…Estaban separados por unos mínimos diez centímetros…y aun así…parecía que la distancia era de millones de kilómetros. La distancia no era solo físicamente…pues en sus corazones también se había hecho inevitablemente una brecha…La grieta que los separaba fue creada accidentalmente…pero allí estaba…Eran amigos…pero en el pasado…pues ahora…y justo ahora…su relación no era más que simplemente de compañeros de escuela y antiguos conocidos…Por mucho que quisieran…la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron no volvería…pero nadie podría culparlos de intentarlo…

\- ¿Qué pasó?... -preguntó Kohza de repente, dejando a Vivi algo confundida.

\- ¿Eh?

-…Estabas llorando, ¿verdad?... -pronunció en un tono serio.

-N-No, no es n-nada…s-simplemente tenía una basura en el ojo…-trató de excusarse la peliceleste.

No podía contarle, a nadie, y mucho menos a él…Ella no tenía ese derecho…Forzó una sonrisa y un tono afable en sus palabras, pero su mirada las desmentía a pesar de no querer encontrarla con su acompañante. Cuando su vista se topó con la suya, aunque fue por un mínimo instante, ella pudo presenciar la gran seriedad y preocupación que este demostraba. Bajó su visión al piso. Después de todo…mentirle no tenía sentido…incluso después de tantos años…

Pensamientos algo vacíos vagaban por su mente en ese momento, pero el calor humano los desapareció, más específicamente: el calor de sus manos fue la razón. Alzó su mirada sobresaltada, como buscando una explicación a la acción. Trató de decir algo, pero…el sonido de su nombre se esfumó en sus labios ante su mirada…

-No tienes que decirlo, pero tampoco tienes que negármelo. Sea lo que sea, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti si me necesitas…

Tras lo dicho, Kohza hizo una pequeña pausa, respiró más suavemente y pronunció:

-Y también…yo…Solo quería decirte que…me alegro de volver a verte…Vivi…

En ese instante…con solo esas simples palabras…la peliceleste se sintió…diferente…Ya no la inundaba el nerviosismo…y solo quedaba dentro de sí misma una simple…paz…

-Sí-sonrió sincera-Yo también me alegro mucho de volver a verte…Kohza…

Un cómodo silencio se estableció entre los dos, sin parar el choque de miradas por unos instantes, hasta que por fin el moreno sintió que era suficiente. La ayudó a levantarse y ambos volvieron a entrar a la residencia, compartieron una cordial despedida sin mediar palabras y volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. En ellas, cada uno volvió a mirar inconscientemente la mano que al otro había tocado. Vivi la cerró suavemente creyendo todavía sentir en ella un rastro de su esencia y se durmió, con una simple sonrisa en sus labios que le devolvió el pacífico sueño. Por su parte, Kohza cerró algo fuerte el puño y no pudo evitar esbozarse a sí mismo una expresión muy seria. Se estaba arriesgando a incumplir sus propias palabras, y eso no se lo podía perdonar. Por mucho que quisiera, ahora había una línea que no debía cruzar…por nada del mundo…incluso si le doliera hacerlo…Se tumbó boca arriba en su cama, mirando al techo hasta por fin sucumbir ante el sueño.

 **-Horas después-**

La luz de la mañana llegó para marcar el despertar de toda una ciudad. Los estudiantes se levantaban, se cambiaban, comían, se peinaban y tras arreglarse algunos mínimos detalles partían rumbo hacia sus instituciones escolares. Los adultos repetían este mismo proceso, solo que el destino final al cual llegaban era distinto. Y así el día comenzó y prosiguió, tranquilamente, tal como otro día cualquiera. No fue hasta la hora de la tarde que pasara algo realmente interesante que contar.

 **-A la hora de salida, en el área práctica de tiro-**

Como era costumbre, Usopp se encontraba inmerso en su entrenamiento de tiro. Puede que no se diera cuenta o simplemente no quisiera reconocerlo, pero el área de tiro y sus actividades como capitán del equipo mantenían su cabeza concentrada y a la par que lo relajaba del resto de asuntos de su vida. Esta área le proporcionaba una tranquilidad y seguridad diferente a la de su propia habitación, la cual, ya no era únicamente suya, y aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba su privacidad. No es que se llevara mal con Kohza, de hecho, podría decirse que se alegraba de tenerlo como compañero, pero después de tantos años de ¨vivir¨ solo en su propio espacio, se sentía incómodo el sentir una presencia más en la habitación. Lo que más le ¨incomodaba¨ de ello, era el hecho de que tuvo que ocultar más eficientemente su cajita, la cual deseaba por favor no volviera a ser encontrada y su contenido expuesto. De ser encontrada, y por parte de la persona menos indicada, podría provocar una gran catástrofe, así que mejor no arriesgarse a ello.

Antes de que se dispusiera a dar un par de tiros más y seguir con su entrenamiento, Usopp fue llamado por uno de los miembros de su equipo:

-Capitán, una muchacha pregunta por ti.

\- ¿Una muchacha? -inquirió este mientras empezaba a tomar un poco de agua.

-Una rubita muy linda-dijo el muchacho de pelo verde oscuro con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, provocando que su capi casi se atragantara.

(Por favor díganme que no es verdad)-pensó Usopp mientras se apresuraba un poco hacia la salida de la instalación y efectivamente, allí estaba Kaya, hablando tranquilamente con otros de los miembros de su equipo.

\- ¡Ah, Usopp-san! -le saludó esta al darse cuenta de su presencia.

-H-Hola…-pronunció este inseguro ante las miradas picaronas de sus miembros. Dios, ya ni aquí se iba a poder salvar de eso-...Y, bueno…¿pasó algo…Kaya?-preguntó este con algo de dificultad para recomponerse.

-No, nada. Solo venía para acompañarte en el camino de regreso a la residencia.

Antes de que Usopp le respondiera, un miembro de su equipo se le adelantó:

-Oh lo siento mucho, señorita, pero creo que el capitán tenía pensado quedarse entrenando un poco más así que quizá no pueda acompañarle-le respondió un chico rubio con anteojos-Pero si usted lo desea nosotros podemos ir en su lugar.

Sobresaltado por lo dicho, Usopp se apresuró a decir:

-N-No-No, la verdad es que ya estaba pensando en marcharme. Hoy no me siento realmente motivado en el tiro-una obvia mentira, sobre todo para ellos-A-Ahora vuelvo, voy por mis cosas.

A paso algo apresurado (pero sin llegar a correr), Usopp regresó por lo que se le había quedado y reapareció rápidamente junto a Kaya y los demás, dispuesto a irse. Ambos se despidieron del resto de miembros, pero fue Usopp el único de los dos que giró ligeramente su mirada hacia atrás al empezar a caminar. Esbozó una mueca en su rostro al ver las mímicas y palabras mudas que le hacían sus compañeros de equipo, todas indicando cosas acerca de ellos y su ¨relación¨. Cansado, solo les sacó la lengua y prosiguió su camino tratando de ignorar y no imaginar los temas de conversaciones que a partir de ahora los muchachos contarían entre ellos sobre esto.

Al alejarse hasta ya no poder sentirlos, Usopp no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Usopp-san?

\- ¿Eh? ¡N-No-No, nada! ¡No pasa nada! -se apresuró a contestar, no debía dar lugar a más malentendidos-Por cierto, Kaya, ¿qué tal te fue en tu primer día?

-Me fue muy bien-respondió ella con una simple sonrisa-Sabes, ahora en la tarde pasé por la sección de medicina de la biblioteca, ¡y es justo como me lo habían contado! Hay un montón de libros interesantes que todavía ni conocía.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es bueno.

\- ¡Ah, y también allí me encontré con Chopper! Estaba muy inmerso en su lectura, así que decidí no molestarle.

-Ah sí, Chopper se pasa casi todos los días por allí, así que te aseguro que esta no será la última vez que te lo encuentres-expresó Usopp y antes de seguir hablando, se cruzó de brazos demostrándose algo orgulloso-Él quiere llegar a ser un gran médico como lo son sus abuelos, ¡por eso se esfuerza y estudia tanto! ¡Es realmente admirable!

Kaya se contuvo una pequeña risa y dijo:

-Sí, es realmente admirable-antes de volver a reír un poco, en un sentido de comodidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo raro? -se extrañó el moreno de su risa.

-No-No, no es nada, Usopp-san-le respondió esta calmándose ya un poco-Es solo que…Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pudimos hablar así los dos juntos, así, regresando del colegio…Simplemente me resultó…nostálgico…

Ligeramente sorprendido, Usopp se le quedó mirando. Era cierto, resultaba un hecho nostálgico que le recordaba una cierta tristeza y también algo de culpa, pues sí en él un principio no se hubiera marchado, quizás los dos hubieran permanecido juntos en la misma escuela por muchos más años.

-…La verdad…es que me alegro de haber venido…-expresó ella entre una sonrisa sincera.

-…Kaya…-pronunció en un suspiro.

Un silencio se dio entre los dos, pero antes de que el moreno se atreviera a romperlo, este fue roto por la letra y melodía de una bella música:

 _Why don´t you be the artist_

 _And make me out of clay?_

 _Why don´t you be the writer_

 _And decide the words I´ll say?_

\- ¡Ah, es el mío! -dijo Kaya rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a sacarlo de su mochila.

Incrédulo, Usopp vio como esta lo tomaba y leía algo torpemente el mensaje que al parecer le había llegado, teniendo algo de problemas para enviar un mensaje de vuelta.

\- ¿Ya tienes móvil? -preguntó todavía algo anonadado.

-A-Ah, eso, pues sí. Papá decía que ahora que estaría aquí lo necesitaría, pero la verdad es que estoy teniendo un poco de complicaciones con él.

-Préstamelo un momento. Deja que te ayude-le extendió la mano para que se lo pasara.

Kaya, le miró y devolvió su vista al celular, y después de una expresión derrotada, se lo entregó. Ya en manos del moreno, este pudo ver y leer el mensaje recibido por su amiga, y trató de ocultar una mueca tras haberlo hecho. El mensaje decía:

 _¨¡Espero estés pasando bien tu tarde junto a tu ¨amigo¨, Kaya! ¡Yo no podré disfrutar mucho de la mía porque el profesor me ha obligado a ayudar y asegurarme de que Zoro y Luffy hagan la tarea! ¡ES FRUSTANTE, pero realmente no me queda de otra! Bye-bye¨_

(Tan entrometida como siempre)-pensó Usopp-Y bien, ¿qué le quieres responder?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Bueno…pues…¿buena suerte?-respondió algo indecisa y tímida, estas cosas todavía eran muy nuevas para ella, así que no sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante ellas.

-Vale-y sin más dilación, este escribió la respuesta y la envió-Toma-le pasó de vuelta el celular.

-G-Gracias…-con el aparato ya en manos, Kaya lo miró dubitativa, sin atreverse todavía a guardarlo y después de medio silencio con él todavía en mano, continuó diciendo-…E-Esto…¿Usopp-san?…

\- ¿Sí?

-…M-Me das tu número de teléfono…E-Es que la otra vez fue Merry el que consiguió la llamada y…bueno…Sería útil para que podamos comunicarnos en casos de emergencia o…de no tanta emergencia…-a medida que hablaba, un ligero sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, el cual trataba de ocultar con el mismo móvil.

-A-Ah, claro, ¿por qué no? -respondió este sencillo y sacó el suyo del bolsillo. (N.A: Ay que rima XD)

Tras anotar el número de ella en él, Usopp le enseñó a Kaya cómo debía hacer ella en el suyo, teniendo mucha paciencia y cuidado en sus explicaciones a la primeriza señorita con la tecnología en manos. Y tras un par de mínimos minutos, por fin lo lograron. Ambos sonrieron sencillos el uno al otro, guardaron sus móviles y prosiguieron su camino hacia la residencia. No cabe decir que disfrutaron mucho el camino.

 **-En la biblioteca-**

La bibliotecaria se encontraba presente como siempre en su puesto, pero no completamente en su alma. El recuerdo de aquella carta la hacía perder el sentido de la misma realidad en la que vivía y la inundaba de un miedo tremendo, el cual no podía permitirse demostrar. Por mucho que se planteara diversas opciones y las pensara con detenimiento, ninguna le resultaba lo suficientemente competente para su situación. No había duda, estaba perdida. Sin fuerzas, dio un suspiro algo pesado al aire solitario de la biblioteca a la par que masajeaba ligeramente su frente, ya tenía jaquecas de tanto pensar.

Un ruido algo estrepitoso del caer de unos libros frente a ella y un trio de figuras oscuras la devolvieron a su lugar.

\- ¡Oye Luffy, no seas tan brusco con los libros, que después ya verás cómo vas a ser tú el que los paga! -le replicó la pelinaranja, quien llevaba otra pila en manos.

-Ups, perdón-solo respondió este entre risas.

-Si serás, ¡le has dado un tremendo susto a la profesora Robin!

-No lo creo, esta mujer es de las que asustan, no de las que se asustan-comentó Zoro algo pesado también llevando a regañadientes una pila de libros.

\- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

-No quiero-dijo seco-Y tú no me mandas.

Mientras Zoro y Nami cruzaban miradas asesinas en su enojo, Luffy solo los veía entre risas. Esta escena frente a ella le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada en realidad, pues no quería preocupar a sus queridos alumnos.

-Veo que queréis pedir prestados muchos libros, ¿eh chicos? -pronunció tratando de fingir serenidad.

-Sí, bueno. Tenemos que hacer una tarea muy importante, ¡pero es que ninguno de ellos tiene el material necesario! -al referirse a ellos, Nami se giró primero a uno y después al otro, enojándose un poco más al ver las expresiones de cada uno. El primero, alegre, sonriente y despreocupado, el segundo, irritado y resoplando. Y prosiguió de vuelta a su profesora-Así que ni modo, tuvimos que venir por él.

Ante la expresión derrotada de su estudiante, Robin ahogó una pequeña risa inevitable. Tomó los datos de sus estudiantes y los libros prestados y justo cuando estos se disponían a salir tras una despedida, Robin llamó su atención:

\- ¡Chicos!

Todos se giraron hacia ella curiosos por saber lo que diría. Ella tomó aire y dijo tratando de ser audible, pero de no volver a exclamar, después de todo, ¿qué respeto tendría la ley de silencio de la biblioteca si ella la bibliotecaria la rompía tan fácilmente?

-Buena suerte con ello, muchachos.

Ante esto, Luffy correspondió a lo dicho con una exclamación algo fuerte, la cual hiso que Nami lo golpeara ligeramente recordándole que en la biblioteca no se habla tan fuerte. Por su parte, Nami solo correspondió con una expresión de aceptación, y Zoro, solo se limitó a suspirar cansado y rascarse un poco la cabeza, su expresión, impasible. Y así, tras unos cortos y algo ruidosos pasos, los estudiantes dejaron la sala. Tras la salida de sus estudiantes, Robin volvió a tener su semblante preocupado y a pensar con más fuerza en lo que la atormentaba, pues aquello podría llegar a poner en peligro a sus alumnos. Pasó una media hora más en el lugar, hasta que ya no pudo más y decidió dar por terminado su turno más temprano de lo que acostumbraba. Comprobó que no quedara ningún alumno más rondado por los pasajes de la biblioteca, y al que se encontraba, le pedía educadamente que se fuera porque ya cerraría la sala. Al salir por fin de ella, cerró con llave y caminó callada por los pasillos de la escuela, tan ruidosos por el alboroto de los estudiantes en sus respectivos clubes, y a la vez tan tranquilo como lo caracterizaba el sentido de la tarde y la noche. Y así siguió caminando hasta cruzar las puertas de la escuela y llegar no muy lejos de ella.

Nico Robin no estaba consciente en ese momento de sus alrededores, solo podía caminar silentemente hacia adelante, con la mirada fija en el suelo y su cabeza pensando incansablemente en los problemas que se sabía que se le avecinaban…Pero hubo algo que la sacó de su estado…

… _Te estaba esperando, Robin…_

Su cuerpo se congeló en seco al oír esas palabras…Su pulso cardíaco se elevó, sus ojos bien abiertos, pasaron lentamente de mirar al piso a mirar sin poder evitarlo a la terrible figura frente a ellos…solo para confirmarse que en verdad… **ÉL** estaba ahí…Le vio mirarla, con su sonrisa de rufián y su característico tabaco en la boca, y con solo eso, Robin sintió escalofríos recorrerle…Un nudo se formó en su garganta, impidiéndola articular siquiera una mísera vocal…mientras que en él la sonrisa fue creciendo…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? -dijo este con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Al ver que ella no respondía, dio unos cuantos pasos para reducir la distancia entre ellos, haciéndola retroceder inconscientemente, regocijándole a él en gran medida- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó con una cordialidad y preocupación muy bien fingidas.

Robin no pudo hacer nada más que mirarle fijamente, en su propia mirada estaban clavadas las palabras y emociones que ella misma sentía, mismas que él leía sin problemas, encontrando un gran placer en el mensaje detrás de cada una de ellas. El silencio del momento, provocaba en ella una tensión enorme, una que la hacía querer huir inmediatamente de él y tratar inútilmente de evitar lo inevitable. Él iba a acercársele más, probablemente quería provocar en ella más sensaciones de horror, sin embargo, su avance terminó en fallido. Ella no supo inmediatamente en ese instante qué era lo que le había hecho parar, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para encontrar su respuesta…

\- ¡Ey Robin, te he estado buscando por todas partes! -la repentina exclamación afable venida de parte de aquel insoportable ¨conocido¨ suyo, seguida por el sentir de su brazo al pasarse sobre sus hombros, dio un gran impacto en ella, hasta tal punto que, en su confusión, olvidó su temor latente.

\- ¿F-Franky? -pronunció sin pensar y dirigió entonces su vista hacia él.

-Hoy tendremos una fiesta en tu apartamento, ¿acaso te olvidaste? -pronunció él sin perder su sonrisa tan carismática, incluyendo incluso un guiño, causando en ella más confusión aún.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Franky se dirigió hacia la otra presencia frente a ellos y le dijo:

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Interrumpí vuestra conversación acaso? -a pesar de pedir disculpas aparentemente sinceras, su tono afable le daba un sentido algo irritante a sus palabras.

-No, en lo absoluto, de hecho, yo ya me iba-correspondió aquel extraño hombre dándole a Franky una sonrisa no tan amigable como la de este, de hecho, se podía notar su falsedad-Espero volvamos a vernos pronto-pronunció en un tono grave, especialmente dirigido hacia ella, quien al oírlo solo pudo tragar en seco y verlo perderse entre la gente.

Cuando este comenzó a alejarse de ellos, Franky fue perdiendo poco a poco la sonrisa y la apretó ligeramente, como tratando de evitar algo en caso de que aquel tipo diera la vuelta de nuevo hacia allí. Fue solo cuando lo pudo perder completamente de su visión que la liberó a ella de sí mismo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó haciéndola reaccionar de aquel trance provocado por el encuentro sorpresivo que había tenido, no con él, sino con aquel **extraño** para él.

\- ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? -pronunció agitada sin mirarle a la cara- Si vienes para pedirme disculpas, te advierto que no te las daré-trataba de aparentar su serenidad usual, pero simplemente…no podía…

Sus manos se aferraban temblorosamente al bolso que llevaba, esquivaba con insistencia la fuerte mirada que en ella fijaba él, y por, sobre todo, no mencionaba NADA sobre lo que justo había sucedido.

-Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara-se le acercó un poco, el actuar de ella realmente lo estaba preocupando.

Robin al verlo, le apartó sus manos de ella antes de que estas siquiera llegaran. Recuperando un poco de su forma de ser, lo miró seriamente y dijo:

-No es asunto tuyo.

La severidad que ella mostraba lo dejó atónito por un momento, pero supo recomponerse rápidamente. Adoptó entonces una expresión que estuviera acorde a la seriedad de la situación, y con un tono pausado, pronunció:

-Tienes razón, no lo es, pero… ¿acaso hubieras preferido que no me entrometiera?

Esta vez fue ella quien tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Apretó sus labios con fuerza, dirigió su mirada al suelo, dejando que el flequillo de su pelo le oscureciera parte de su rostro. Dejó pasar unos minutos en completo silencio, hasta que por fin profirió con una voz neutra:

-Solo déjame sola…

Sin más que querer decir, Robin comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su apartamento, sin despegar su vista del piso. Su cabeza volvió rondar más duramente en sus pensamientos, tanto que perdió el sentido de la misma realidad por un momento, pero el sonido de unos pasos tras de sí la alertaron. Levantó su cabeza y se giró para ver hacia donde provenían las pisadas, y al ver de parte de quién provenían, una llama de furia se encendió en ella.

\- ¿¡Acaso no me oíste!? ¡Te dije que me dejaras sola! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡VETE YA O TE JURO QUE LLAMO A LA POLICÍA! -sus exclamaciones iracundas eran tan fuertes que hicieron llamar la atención de muchos transeúntes a su alrededor, sin embargo, él siguió ahí, parado en el mismo lugar, esperando pacientemente que ella retomara su caminata, con una expresión tranquila y seria.

-Yo no he hecho nada como para que me arresten-expresó este en su defensa-Eso deberías saberlo ya, _**Nico Robin**_.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Llamas a un INTENTO de acoso como ¨nada¨? –tras su frase dio una risa sarcástica y algo pesada-No me tientes a cumplir mis palabras, _**Cutty Flam**_ -su expresión entre seria y enfadada le expresaba la verdad de lo dicho, pero, aun así, él no flaqueó.

Sus miradas cruzadas demostraban una convicción muy fuerte, pero él vio en ella algo más, algo que le hizo preguntarse e inevitablemente pronunciar:

-Tú… ¿a qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Solo el silencio reinó para ellos a partir de ese momento…a pesar de que el sonido no se les hubiera desaparecido del mundo…

-…Odio ese carácter entrometido que tienes…-le respondió ella en un tono bajo, algo fastidiado y seco, y después prosiguió su caminata.

Él la siguió, hecho por el cual ella solo suspiró con pesadez, pero no hizo nada más, solo se limitó a seguir su camino, ignorando su presencia. Al llegar a la entrada de su edificio, él llamó su atención por un momento antes de que ella pasara por las puertas hacia el interior. Robin no estaba de ganas para seguir tratando con él, pero aun así se volteó ligeramente y con algo de sorpresa, atrapó una tarjeta que al parecer él le había ¨lanzado¨. Tras unos segundos de mirar confusamente la misma, lo miró impasible y él le dijo:

-No te forzaré a hablarme de ello si no quieres, sin embargo, como hombre y persona no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que te ha pasado. Sé que no quieres que me entrometa, y tranquilízate, no lo haré…a menos que tú lo quieras-expresó sin demostrar en él la mínima gracia que lo caracterizaba. Esa seriedad tanto en palabras como en su expresión le hacían irreconocible a los ojos de Robin cada vez que aparecían, simplemente…eran…extrañamente fuertes en él…-Si tienes ganas de hablar, o quizás simplemente necesitas mis servicios, ve a la dirección ahí puesta-se giró de espaldas, ya era tiempo de tomar su propio camino-Adiós…-dijo dando un simple gesto al aire en señal de despedida.

Irremediablemente, le miró perderse entre la gente y entonces volvió su mirada a la tarjeta en su mano, la apretó ligeramente y susurró al viento cansada:

… _En verdad…odio ese carácter entrometido tuyo…_


End file.
